Ask the Cast!
by RainbowVampire18
Summary: You get to ask the cast of Howl's Moving Castle! Ask any question you like! Any question at all! Now featuring Naruto characters!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own howl's moving castle. i do own aisuki though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! This is gothgirl-naruto fan! Like many others have done with other characters, I have captured the cast of Howl's Moving Castle and I'm making them answer questions that you might have for them!"

"That is so evil" (howl)

"Yeah, I know!" (me)

"Howl, this might be fun!" (sophie)

"Yeah Howl, don't be a bad boy, so please send in your questions!! And these people will HAVE to answer you!" (me)

"What? I don't have time for this!!" (witch of the waste)

"Well too bad!!!!!" (me)

"Hi! I will be helping!" (aisuki)

"Aisuki is a fox demon that lives in my room, I have many fox demons, but Aisuki is the one that will be helping, so send questions!!" (me)


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i will never own howl's moving castle but i do own aisuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi! Ok, we got some questions for the cast!" (me)

"Oh joy..." (howl)

"First question!" (aisuki)

From, KZHVenomPotatoe,

Question for Howl: How many hair colors have you actually tried?

Question for Sophie: Which do you like the best?

Love your idea!

"Well, I first tried green and that didn't work." (howl)

"Green?" (me and aisuki)

"Yes, green. Then I tried that beautiful blonde. And then Sophie died my hair orange, then it turned black." (howl)

"Man, you're a baka." (me)

"SHUT UP!!!" (howl)

"Ok, well, I think I like the black best, it fits his style." (sophie)

"What's that 'sposed to mean?" (howl)

"Next question!" (aisuki)

From, prettyinpinkgal,

Nice idea! I like stories like these. Here's a question out to howl: When did you first become so concerned about your looks?

"Howl told me, it's really a funny story!" (sophie)

"NO!!! DON'T TELL!!!" (howl)

"Too late! She's gonna tell it!" (me)

"Ok, when Howl first found a girlfriend, he was so happy!" (sophie)

-howl hides in the corner-

"And one night they went out to eat and his girlfriend said that he was ugly and dumped her. This really hurt him, so he got all green and gloopy." (sophie)

"Yeah, remember Sophie? I told you he got like that when a girl dump him once, the time you died his hair?" (markel)

"Yes, I remember Markel. Any way, after that, he worried about his looks and suddenly became obsessed." (sophie)

"Why that's nothing to be embarrassed about Howl." (sulliman)

"You shut up." (howl)

"Wow he has problems..." (aisuki)

From, animexshadow007,

this is fun!

Question to Sophie: How do you like your new hair?

"It's much better short, it dosn't get in my way. And I think that silver is a good color on me." (sophie)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Ooh! Ooh! I got some!

Howl: How many girls have you dated EXACTLY?

Sophie: If you had to chose a Lover/boyfriend/soulmate/whatever besides Howl, who would it be?

Which of the Waste: Why do you so freakishly like young men!?

"10027." (howl)

"That was a fast..." (aisuki)

"There was this one boy in my class in seventh grade..." (sophie)

"What? Sophie!" (howl)

"They said _besides_ Howl." (sophie)

"t's young men's hearts. They're just so lovely!!" (with of the waste)

"You sick lady." (turnip head/prince)

"Ok, that's it for now! Please send more questions!" (me)


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: how many times must i tell you, i don't own howl's movie castle! my fav director owns that movie! but i _do_ own aisuki!

"Welcome back!" (me)

"We got some more questions!" (aisuki)

"Why are you doing this to us?" (howl)

"'Cuz I feel like it!! Ok, first questions." (me)

From, Cat Claw,   
Howl: Y did u help Sophie in the beginning of the movie? Sophie: what were ur first thoughts about howl? and when did u realize that u loved him? 

"Because the script said, 'Help Sophie'." (howl)

-i kick him in the shin-

"Ow! ...I saved her because she was beautiful and needed help. And I'm a nice kinda guy." (howl)

"_nice kinda guy my ass" _(aisuki)

"Aisuki!" (me)

"What? The story's rated T." (aisuki)

"Oh yeah..." (me)

"The first time I met Howl, I thought he was the most wonderful thing to happen to me. And I realized I loved him after spending so much time with him." (sophie)

"Really?" (howl)

"She said it didn't she?" (turnip head/prince)

"You shut up..." (howl)

"Damn baka." (turnip head/prince)

"Ok. That's it. Yep. ONLY ONE PERSON REVIEWED!!! did all u other people like, die or something?" (me)

"You all fricken bakas. Baka baka baka. Except for Cat Claw." (aisuki)

"Thank you for not givin us questions. Meeky tired of it." (howl)

-i hit him-

"It's only the third chapter! And if no one asks any questions...i'm bringin my katana and sugar in. then we will have a party. -evil grin" (me)

"Oh shit." (howl) 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: 'insert witty saying about not owning howls moving castle but owning aisuki here'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome!" (me)

"We got more questions!" (aisuki)

"For once I'm happy about this." (howl)

"REALLY?!" (me and aisuki)

"Yeah, because we have questions, gothgirl-narutofan isn't bringin in a katana." (howl)

"Not yet." (me)

"..." (howl)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Lol! So funny!

Howl: Couldn't you just use your magic to clean up the castle instead of making poor Sophie do it?

Sophie: Do you have any special talent that we don't know about yet?

Markl: What grade do you think you'd get for your current magical ability status? Like, A, B ect.

"I didn't think about that..." (howl)

"Shhhh!! That's still a secret!!" (sophie)

"I can bend my finger to lay flat on the back of my hand!!! -shows everyone-" (me) (no i really can. if i ever meet you ppl i'll show you.)

-everyone turns green and vomits-

"I'd give myself an A!" (markel)

"_I'd give you a C."_ (howl)

-me n aisuki punch howl-

"OWWW!!!" (howl)

From, prettyinpinkgal,

Hi again! Nice chapter again! More questions from me

Q: So, Sophie: Have you ever thought about going out with Turnip-Head, like, ever? Have you ever even SLIGHTLY considered it? You are supposedly his "true love" ...

Q: To Turnip-Head: When did you realize u loved Sophie?

"Yeah, once." (sophie)

"Sophie!!" (howl)

"What? She asked the question!" (sophie)

"I realized I loved Sophie after she was so kind to me." (turniphead/prince)

"And I thank you for helping." (sophie)

"_Damn scarecrow." _(howl)

From, Cat Claw,

Yay, im not a baka...ok i have more questions (just to make howl happy)

1. Howl: what do u not like to answer questions? afraid we're going to ask some thing u really don't want to answer?

2. Sophie: Do u still have time to go see your sister?

3. Markl: y do u live with howl and not ur mom or dad?

"First of all, I'm afraid of gothgirl." (howl)

"Good -evil grin-" (me)

"Second, yes, there is something I REALLY don't feel like answering." (howl)

"You DO know that now they're all going to try to ask that question right?" (aisuki)

"Oh shit." (howl)

"Yeah, I saw her last week. She can't believe that I'm with Howl." (sophie)

"Well, I don't live with my parents because they wanted me to live with Howl to become a wizard! -happy smile-" (markel)

"Still trying." (howl)

-sophie stomps on his foot-

"Ow! I should just shup up." (howl)

From, Wielder of the Mighty Pen,

Howl: Okay, I'm kinda confused about how you kept turning into a bird...was that because you were using too much power?

Sophie: Why did you keep putting your hair in a braid? It looked awful like that! A loose bun with tiny braids would have looked really cute!

Witch: Why were you so set on Howl's heart, if it was the heart of a child?

Sulliman: Couldn't you have used your influence over the king to stop that stupid war?

Turnip: How did you get stuck in that bush anyway?

"Yes, I DID have too much power." (howl)

"I think that's a lie. -grin-" (aisuki)

-howl gives aisuki a death glare-

"I put it in a braid because I couldn't do anything else with it. -sweat drop-" (sophie)

"I love his heart because...now that I think about it, I really don't know why." (witch of the wastes)

"You're right...I could've..." (sulliman)

"You now just realizing that?" (me)

"...yes..." (sulliman)

"Ok, so it was like this. I was jumping around in the field when I tripped over a rock and fell into the bush, then I'm like 'oh crap'." (turniphead/prince)

-me and aisuki laugh like crazy people...and fox demons. turnip prince gets anime veins-

From, pickin up the peices,

hi i was wondering what is howl's natural hair color and how many times have howl and sophie kissed and how many times has that led to something else.

"OH NO!! THAT'S THE QUESTION I DIDN'T WANT TO ANSWER!! MY TRUE HAIR COLOR!!" (howl)

"What is it what is it??!!" (me n aisuki)

"It's ..." (howl)

"You have to answer it!" (me)

"...pink..." (howl)

---------------------------------------------------

"Hi! I'm Olivia, gothgirl-narutofan's friend. Because gothgirl and Aisuki laughed so hard and almost died, I will be hosting the rest of this chapter. Ok, back to answering questions" (olivia)

"We have kissed only a few times and...EW YOU PERV!!" (sophie)

"... I guess the chapter's over now. See you next time when gothgirl and Aisuki will be back... hopefully." (olivia)

"I don't hope so..." (howl)

-livvie stops his feet-

"Owww!!!!" (howl)


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: ZZZZZZ what!! Oh, sorry. I'm tired of making disclaimers saying that i don't own howl's moving castle but i do own aisuki

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright! I'm back!" (me)

"Olivia didn't have very long." (howl)

"STFU." (me)

"_Bitch." _(howl)

"Questions!" (aisuki)

From, JaukaWauckaFauka165,

lol this is the best thing ever.

Anyways my question is for Calcifer (cause he hasn't gotten any.) Are you able to leave the castle now that you're free or will it collapse again? and Can you do anything special that we don't know about?

"I can leave the castle, and I'm very happy about that. Only, we were working on the house when gothgirl brought us here." (calcifer)

"-evil grin- he he." (me)

"And yes, I have a special ability. I can bitch slap people with my long tongue. Watch. -slaps howl with tongue-" (calcifer)

"Hey! Dude that's just sick!" (howl)

"When did you start saying dude?" (sophie)

"I feel like sayin' it." (howl)

From, 4gVn sOuL,

awesome chappies! soo funny! im just wondering... why does howl wear earing?

"'Cuz they look cool on me. And they make me lot hot." (howl)

"_Yeah right." _(aisuki)

From, Cat Claw,

thats funny howls natural hair color PINK! rotfl...wow

ok, i like asking questions so here's more

Sulliman: What grade would you have given Howl when he was Markl's age?

Witch: i have to ask Y did you keep saying 'what a pretty fire' in the movie?

Calcifer: what is the most embarrassing thing u can think of about howl?

"He was very good. But I'd give him a B." (sulliman)

"Thank you. And what does rotfl mean?" (howl)

"Hell if I know." (me) (no really, what does it mean?)

"I said that because it was on the script." (witch of the waste)

"_She did it 'cuz she's on crack."_ (howl)

-witch hits howl in the head-

"Why? Why do I always get hurt?" (howl)

"Oh where to start?" (calcifer)

"Calcifer..." (howl)

"Cat Claw asked the question. Now let's see..." (calcifer)

"Please don't" (howl)

"Oh I know! This one time, Howl had that cow that was on his bed, you saw it Sophie." (calcifer)

"Yes, I remember. That was when he was sad over nothing." (sophie)

"You shut up." (howl)

-sophie kisses howl quickly, and he shuts up-

"Any way, he was with the cow and he was singing very badly while dancing with it in circles." (calcifer)

"Oh God... -hides in corner-" (howl)

"What song was he singing?" (markel)

"The Hello Kitty theme song." (calcifer)

-everyone bursts out laughing while howl gets as red as fire and bangs his head on the wall-

"Ha ha...ok, ha, next, ha ha!" (me)

From, V956970,

ok, um... ok, Howl, I did not really understand how you aquired your magic. I mean seriously. Was it the star or a spell? And why did you choose to have an apprentice? Oh, and have you and sophie gotten "busy" yet? If so, how many children?

Sophie, why is it that you chose to become a hatter?

And Witch of the waste, just out of curiousity, why or how did you become so fat? I mean come on, that is like Huge Huge!

"It was the star, and I'm happy about it. And sadly, no, not yet." (howl)

"Howl! -turns red-" (sophie)

"What?" (howl)

"Ok, I wanted to be a hatter because it was my dad's shop." (sophie)

"I'm not fat!" (witch of the waste)

"Not fat my ass!" (howl)

"Shut up kitty cow boy." (witch of the waste)

-howl sits in corner again-

"Ok, that's it for now! And I'd like to know if you guys want me to bring my katana in!" (me)

"No, please NO!!" (howl)

"They say yes or no, not you. Alright, please review!" (me)


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: ya know, i don't own howl's moving castle, but i do own aisuki. so lay off it!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okies! And We're back!" (me)

"With more questions!" (aisuki)

"I'm so glad..." (howl)

"STFU baka." (me)

From, Why is th RUM always gone,

lol here are my questions! evil grin

Markl: Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or does Howl not let you date? And who was that little girl in the begining of the move you gave that thing to cause looked like she was your age? A girlfriend possibly??

Sophie: Do you read manga?? What's your favorite one??

Howl: Is your favorite song "This is Why I'm Hot" by MIMS??

Turnip/Princ: Why do you look so gay??

'kay i'm done. at least for now. evil grin :D

"No, never had a girlfriend. girls are kinda scary." (markl)

"Smart kid." (me)

"And that girl in the begining of the movie was just a costomer." (markl)

"Yeah, I read manga. But not any one as a favorite. I just read Shonen Jump!" (sophie)

"No, but I do like that song." (howl)

"I don't know why I look gay. Blame the person who drew me." (turnip prince)

"You know, you really _do_ look gay." (aisuki)

"Just shut up." (turnip prince)

From, SunsetofDusk,

Funny!! Okay I just saw the movie yesterday!! I got some questions.

Howl: Why did you get so depresses when you're changed to orange??

Sophie: Why did you think that the person in the plane was Howl when you were going to see the king cause Howl was too scared to do it?

"I got that way beacuse I didn't look beautiful with orange hair." (howl)

"You did it 'cuz your a sissy boy." (me)

"Just shut the hell up." (howl)

"I thought the guy on the plane was Howl, because that guy was with a girl, and Howl went after pretty girls. So it was kind of like I was saying he was a pervert." (sophie)

"Sophie!" (howl)

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" (everyone but howl)

From, V956970

HAHaHA That was funny. ok anyways, I have more questions.

Can we get Dr. phil to come in the story? That might be funny.

Ok, Howl, how are you, and I have another question, why did you want magic? Was it power? Greed? Etc?

Sophie, you are a very kind person, do you have a mean side though? And why is Howl not teaching you some magic to make your life a little easier?

Calcifer, awesome hair dude, where did you get it?

And Witch of the west, why were you melted down into a lump or so at the palace? And why did you want magic? Is it really that tiring to climb stairs?

"Sure! I'll just need to pull some strings, and Dr. Phil should be able to come!" (me)

"Yeah, he could help Howl." (aisuki)

"...I'm not even gonna waste my 'shut up' on you." (howl)

"Howl's seen my mad side." (sophie)

"-gets in corner and sucks thumb- Make the bad Sophie go away Mommy..." (howl)

"..." (everyone but howl and sophie)

"Also, I don't know why Howl isn't teaching me magic." (sophie)

"That's because I need to know what I'm going to teach you." (howl)

"Then why don't you ASK ME?!" (sophie)

"...sorry..." (howl)

"My hair? It's all natural! -happy smile-" (calcifer)

"That smile's creepy." (me)

"Those goddamned stairs... And I was drained of my powers because that damn Sulliman wanted my power. " (whitch of the waste)

From, pickin up the peices,

IM NOT. MY DUMB CUZ TOLD ME TO WRIGHT THAT. I ONLY WANTED TO KNOW BOUT THE KISSES. BLAME BRELYNN FOR THE OTHER THING.

NOW I WANT TO KNOW IS HOWL IN ANY WAY RELATED TO SAKURA HARUNO?

CALICFER,ARE YOU A GIRL OR A BOY. MY IDIOT CUSION BOBBY WANTS TO KNOW. I KNOW YOU ARE A GUY. EVEN THOUGH IM NOT SURE ABOUT THE GOBLIN KING JERITH.

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW HOW MANY THE WITCH OF THE WASTE HAS HAD.

ALSO IS CALICFER BLUE OR ORENGE-ISH RED.

AND ONCE AGAIN IM NOT A PERVERT.

"Ok! Ok! We blame your cusions for the question! You're not a pervert!" (me)

"I'm not related to Sakura, and I'm happy about that." (howl)

"I'm a girl...NO DUR I'M A BOY BOBBY!!" (calcifer)

"Has had of what?" (witch of the waste)

"I'm blue, but I can turn into fire, making me orangeish-red." (calcifer)

From, coco-san,

Sup? okay,howl and sophie...do you to plan on having children,and if that's a yes,which howl implied it would be,how many?

"Just two." (sophie)

"...two..._I guess._"

From, q8iya

hi really like your idea ..ok so whats a katana ??

sophie: Can u ever forgive your mother for betraying u??

howl: If u could choose between having just Sophie as your girlfriend or 10 other girls who would u choose??

Markel: Which of howls past dates do u like the best - excluding sophie-? Why ?

Witch of the waste: Why are you staying with howl?

Calcifer: Do u really like howl?

"Ok, so, a katana is a long ninja sword!" (me)

"I forgave her..." (sophie)

"Um..." (howl)

"Howl!" (sophie)

"...I only want Sophie." (howl)

-sophie smiles and hugs howl-

"I guess I liked this girl named Aya, because she was really nice to me and pretty too. But I like Sophie the best of all." (markl)

"Oh, you're so sweet! -hugs markl-" (sophie)

"-turns blue- Can't...breathe!!" (markl)

"Yeah, I guess I like Howl.." (calcifer)

"Calcifer!" (howl)

"Stop balling tears." (calcifer)

From, Keiko Kitagawa,

WOW! This is so cool...well i have a question for...

Howl: Why the hell didn't you get "busy" with sophie?

Sophie: Have you and Howl gotten married?

Markl: How did you really meet Howl? I never understood (o yea your cute -blows kiss and winks-)

Witch- How did you look when you were going out with Howl? Did you get "busy" with him?

"Because we didn't get the time to yet." (howl)

-sophie blushes-

"Thanks...And I met Howl when I was walking down the street. I was running and I bumped into him. Turns out he was a friend of my dad's and, yeah! -smiles-" (markl)

"I was very beautiful and skinny, and no." (witch of the waste)

From, Spiritual Bob

'ROTFL' means Rolling On The Floor Laughing, a more appropriate way of saying LMAO.

Howl: If you could describe the bad things about yourself using 10 adjectives what would they be?

Sophie: What do you usually make for dinner for the family? (I know that was random but I was curious)

Calcifer: Have you ever had a girlfriend? And if you do, who was/is it? and if you didn't, who would you want it to be?

Markl, The Witch, Turnip Head and Suliman: What's your favorite song?

"I can't describe ALL those with 10 adjectives..." (howl)

"Baka." (aisuki)

"Shut up..." (howl)

"I make pasta cuz they love it. The first time I made it, they had never had it before, and now..." (sophie)

"PASTA!! WHERE PASTA!!" (everyone but aisuki, sophie and me)

"Wow, they all dumb asses." (aisuki)

"I've never had a girlfriend (sad) but I would want it to be this girl named Akotoma. She's just so great. -spaces out-" (calcifer)

"I like 'Music Make You Lose Control' by...ANYBODY!!!" (markl)

"I like anything writen by Bach." (witch of the waste)

"_Bach sucks..." (me and aisuki)_

"I like 'Through Glass' by Stone Sour." (prince of tunips)

"Gothgirl-narutofan, please stop changing my name in the 'who spoke' thing." (turnip headed prince)

"-evil grin- he he..." (me)

"I really don't have a favorite song." (sulliman)

"I like 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars!!" (me)

"Bob didn't ask you." (aisuki)

"Well I answered!" (me)

"Ok, please R&R." (aisuki)


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, and we're back! Really sorry it took so long! And also sorry, but Dr. Phil isn't in this one. But he in the next one!" (me)

"I'm pretty sure you have questions too." (howl)

"You bet!" (aisuki)

From, Spiritual Bob,

yay I like Through Glass and The Kill too!

Ok, here are mine!

Suliman: Why don't you have a fav song?

Turnip Weirdo dude: Have you ever taken a complaint to the animators for making you look so gay?

Howl: YOU ARE BAKA!!

"New song to my list! It called 'Meant to Live' by Switchfoot. Listen to it!! The lyrics are so deep. I think everyone in the world needs to hear this song." (me) (no really, listen to the song)

"I just never get the time to listen to music with all my work." (sulliman)

"I tried once but they never really did anything about it..." (prince with turnip head)

"...Shut up." (howl)

From, Hakkai Ottaku,

LOL LOL LOL Oh geniuse idea ''Hey Howl do you love Sohphie?''

"I'm not ready to admit it yet." (howl)

"But you _do_ love her!" (aisuki)

"..." (howl)

"..." (sophie)

From, messy mary,

i was previously known as pickin up the peices.

wat i ment was how much cocain has she snorted.

and i would also like to know autheress:y r u tourturing them.i find them quite nice!

"Only 30 pounds." (witch of the waste)

-everyone but with gets wide eyes with question marks over their heads-

"I find them nice too! It's just that I wanted to do this story, and I find it very fun and funny to mess with Howl." (me)

"Shut up noob." (howl)

"Shut the hell up!" (me)

-howl gets very small-

From, Bishounen-Jump

This should be interesting...

Q: Howl, after meeting Sophie, is life still worth living if you aren't "beautiful"? Has she taught you about inner beauty yet?(By the way you'll always be gorgeous!)

Q: Howl, how good looking exactly was the Witch of the Waste when you decided to persue her? When you realized she wasn't beautiful, are you talking about on the inside or the outside?

Q: Markl, what were you REALLY hiding in your room when you told Grandma Sophie to "save your room for last" when she was cleaning?

Q: Calcifer, was Sophie the first person who ever kissed you?

"Thank you! And...as long as I have Sophie, I don't care if I'm the most horrid thing in the world." (howl)

-sophie and howl blush- (awwwww!!!!)

"She looked very hot/beautiful with long hair and very skinny. And I'm talking both inside AND outside." (howl)

"Crapy ass." (witch of the waste)

"Nothing..." (markl

"Yes -blush-" (calcifer)

From, White White Roses,

uh...why not...

Sophie, how long did it take you to clean off that slime Howl ejaculated from his body when he was...um, depressed?

"Five days... -shivers-" (sophie)

-howl kitty smiles/smirks-

From, AkRene,

Howl:Do you know how many girls have a crush on you!? And, sorry Sophie, that I am one of them? P.S. Please tell me how much his head inflated at that one.

Calcifer:First of all, you totally rock! Second, how much energy does it take to move the castle? (Make Howl move it for once and see how long he can do it. Before doing that though, evacuate everyone cause he'll crash.)

Turnip Head:(Sorry bout the discription but I had to make sure you got it.) What do you prefer to go by now? Turnip Head, Turnip,Prince Justin, Justin, or something else?

Another for Turnip/Howl:How do you two get along!? You both love Sophie. (I sense future fights)

"How many...?" (howl)

"...Sorry, it didn't inflate...yet." (sophie)

"Thanks! It takes up almost all my energy and, that's a good idea!" (calcifer)

"_Oh God..."_ (howl)

"Justin would be nice!" (prince turnip face head)

"No -kitty smile-" (me)

"...You suck."

- howl and turnip look at each other-

"I really don't know..." (both)

"Not good." (aisuki)

"Quick! Tie they down before they start a cat fight!!" (me)

-everyone ties howl and turnip on a flag pole-

"Hey! #&!!$)&!!!!!" (both)

"Holy shit." (me)

"Um, I guess we're done for now...please R&R." (aisuki)


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi again!" (me)

"I'm here this time!" (dr. phil)

"Oh goody." (howl)

"And we're back with questions! We're also sorry it took so long, gothgirl's computer was going wacko." (aisuki)

From, wolf guardian of light,

Well now...This should be interesting.

Calcifer: For a "Demon" you seem to be rather dependant on wood to burn. Can't you just absorb power through Howl, as you were connected? Also, did you really like those eggshells?

Sophie: Didn't you get burned by Calcifer? And did you ever find out what Markl was hiding? He had to put it SOMEWHERE...

The Dog: Why can you not bark? And why did you decide to betray your mistress?

Witch: Have you ever heard of a thing called, "Dieting"/Innocent face/

Oh and Gothgirl? PLease take in the katana. Perhaps its about time Howl had a...Haircut. /Evil Grin/

"I LOVE eggshells!!!! And...you're right, I can..." (calcifer)

"Don't even try it." (howl)

"Now Howl, be nice, because if you're nice, they'll be nice." (dr. phil)

"_Oh god..." _(howl)

"No, I never did get burned by Cal. And, _I think I'll go and look once I'm free from this place..." _(sophie)

"Not good..." (markl)

"Pfsss pfssss pfffffff (because I'm old -sigh- and because she's a bitch)" (heen)

"I am dieting, can't you tell?" (witch of the waste)

"Ahhhh, sure..." (everyone else)

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!!!!!! -smiles very widely-" (me)

"Oh god no...not the hair!!!" (howl)

"It is rather strange for a man to have such long hair." (dr. phil)

"IT ISN'T THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!!! -fire eyes-" (howl)

"...It's your hair..." (dr. phil)

From, Saya3427,

Omg god good i gots uh qustien for howl and sophie: Um if you were to have kids will there hair be pink??

"Shut up." (howl)

"If we have a girl maybe." (sophie)

"_I hate pink."_ (me)

From, Angel-of-Belief,

This is very cool! I love it! But I have a few questions:

Howl: Have you ever given Sophie a present; like a box of chocolates or a bottle of perfume or even a single rose?

Sophie: When you kissed Calcifer at the end, didn't he burn your lips at all?

Markl: First off, you're so cute and cool! Second, did Sophie ever find out that you called her a "witch on a rampage" to the old man when she was cleaning? (lol, probably shouldn't have said that...)

"Prince Justin": What exactly was it that you rode off on when you said goodbye to everyone?

Suliman: Do you have Heen with you?! He's so adorable!! lol

Witch of the Waste: How long did it take you to get over Howl?

"I gave her a blue rose with a ring around the stem." (howl)

-sophie smiles and blushes and everyone else can't breathe-

"It was a little bit hot, but no, he didn't burn me." (sophie)

"Thanks! And no, you should have not said that..." (markl)

"It's ok..." (sophie)

"Thank you for using my REAL NAME -directed to gothgirl- And I really have no clue what the hell that was." (turnip man)

"Yes, I have Heen right here, he answered a question." (suliman)

"...About three years." (witch of the waste)

"Sick lady..." (howl)

"Try saying nice things Howl." (dr. phil)

"_Nice things my ass." _(howl)

From, mythicalwings,

Hi! Nice idea to torture the cast...I mean um, ask the cast. Here are my questions.

Sophie: Did Howl ever replace the ring that exploded?(Is it an engagement ring?)

Howl: How do you and Sophie spend time with each other nowadays?

Calicifer: Where is the house connected to now? Or does it just fly around randomly?

Prince Justin: I think you look nice! Very, um... in touch with your feminine side! -Sort of like Howl if you ask me-

Thanks!

"The ring that was around the rose was the replacement...and maybe..." (sophie)

"OMG REALLY?!" (me)

"...You people can't know right now..." (howl)

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!" (me and aisuki)

"Well, we go to my private garden and talk." (howl)

"How cute!" (aisuki)

"I love romantic stuff, can't wait 'till I meet my love..." (me)

"The house is dead..." (calcifer)

"Thanks for using my real name. Also thank you for saying I look nice." (prince that has all power over turnips...and mushrooms for some reason)

"That name is where draw the line!!!!! -draws line on floor with chalk-" (turnip person)

-everyone else sweat drops-

"Where did mushrooms come from?" (markl)

"I had sugar!!!!!!!" (me)

-everyone else takes a step back-

From, Hakkai Ottaku,

lol lol Oh This is funny

So Howl Did you know Sophie before that day in town ? It seemed to me like she promised you something and forgot and you where waiting that whole time is that what happened?

"The truth is that I remembered the time Calcifer first became a part of me and I saw her there. She said to look for her in the future, and I did." (howl)

"So cute." (aisuki)

"How 'bout you two kiss right here!?" (me)

"NO!!...not here." (howl and sophie)

From, animexshadow007,

Markl: Why are you bossy to Sophie sometimes?

Turnip Head/Prince: What do you think about the Witch of The waste?

"Cuz I feel like it!!" (markl)

"She evil...and ugly." (the prince that was born in a turnip patch...that had mushrooms in it)

"OH MY GOD!!!!" (prince of turnips)

From, Vampire Tsukiko,

great story! ok umm..

-Sophie have you ever talked to Howl about all the junk in his room?

-Markl have you ever gone outside without your costume?

-Howl have you ever gotten mad at Sophie or anyone else living in your house?

"Yeah, but he won't do anything about it." (sophie)

"It's my stuff. -kitty face-" (howl)

"Once, and this weird girl stalked me all day..." (markl)

"Not at Sophie." (howl)

"But everyone else..." (calcifer)

"Shut up." (howl)

"This family has issues." (dr. phil)

From, q8iya,

hi great new chapter...

howl; aren't you bothered that so many ppl live with you?

sophie; arn't you sick of always picking up after howl?

calcifer; how would you deaL WITH A NEW BABY?

update soon... :D

"Yes." (howl)

"We all know that." (me)

"Yes." (sophie)

"My god..." (aisuki)

"WHAT??!!" (calcifer)

"I think she means if Howl and Sophie had a baby." (me)

"I'd be...oh god." (calcifer)

"What is with this 'oh god' thing with you people?" (dr. phil)

"And you're not a real docter." (me)

"..." (d...phil) (just kidding, he said he wasn't a real docter in Scary Movie 4 so that it would be funny)

From, Spiritual Bob,

To All: If you had a free wish that would come true no matter what, what would it be?

And Hooray for 'Meant to Live!'

"Me to be away from all these people...not Sophie." (howl)

"For Howl's room to be clean." (sophie)

"To be a real wizard!" (markl)

"To have all the power in the world." (witch of the waste)

"-crying- For gothgirl to stop calling me names!!" (prince of mushrooms...i mean turnips)

"To have feet." (calcifer)

"To get a damn Spirited Away 2!!!!" (aisuki)

"Yay 'Meant to Live'!! And I would wish for all these damn wars to stop." (me)

"...I'm not sure what I'd wish for." (suliman)

"Pff pfss pfff!!! (a years supply of peanutbutter flavor bones!!!)" (heen)

"Did I forget any one?" (me)

"No one important." (howl)

"...Ok! -smile-" (me)

"Alright, all for now! Please R&R!" (aisuki)


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi! Back with another chapter! And I got rid of Dr. Phil cuz most of you don't like him. Sorry to the people who did like him...but he'll probly be back..." (me)

"We've more questions!" (aisuki)

"Oh joy." (howl)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Haha!

Sophie: What are the worst and best things about Howl?

Howl: What are the worst and best things about Sophie?

And no, I don't think you forgot anyone...

"Let's see... I guess the worst thing about Howl would have to be... when he gets drunk. You do NOT want to see that. And the best thing about him is that he's so romantic." (sophie)

"The worst thing about Sophie would be... when she gets mad. -shivers- And everything else about her is the best." (howl)

-both howl and sophie smile at each other-

From, Saya3427,

Hey i got another question for Princey :Can i call u princey??

And Howl dont tell me to shut up because im not the one whos captured so HAHAHA!!

"Ummmmm...if you...want to." (poketurnip master)

"...Shut up..." (howl)

From, Hakkai Ottaku,

LOL LOL OH -Boy .

Hey Howl have you ever thought of asking Sophie to just marry you already? And why don't you use your magic to get ride of Sulliman and Dr. Phil ?

"Didn't we tell you people you're not 'sposed to know yet in the other chapter?! And Dr. Phil is gone now, and I would get rid of Sulliman but I'm trapped in this hell hole." (howl)

"He he -evil kitty grin-" (me)

From, zkjanie,

hey! I love this!

question for howl-do u like Sophie's hair now, or before?

question for Sophie-do u like Howl's hair blond or black?

question for markl-do u like laughing?

question for the witch of the waste-did u put that dreaded curse on Sophie in the beginning b/c u were jealous?

"I just plain like Sophie however she is." (howl)

"I like it black." (sophie)

"I LOVE laughing!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" (markl)

"Did you have sugar before this chapter Markl?" (me)

"Maybe...HA HA!!" (markl)

"...maybe..." (witch of the waste)

From, Shrouded View,

Okay, I have a few questions!

Howl, where did the portal for the black spot on the door lead to, exactly? When you first met Calcifer, why were you trying to catch a star in the first place? And when you first met the Witch, why couldn't you tell she was using a beauty spell?

Sulliman, how did you know what house to send Sophie's mother to, when later on during the bombings your henchmen were still looking for the place?

Calcifer, why didn't Howl's heart burn up like Sophie's hair did when you ate it?

"I'm not allowed to give that info. I was trying to catch a star because I wanted to make a wish. And I couldn't tell she was using a spell beacuse I wasn't paying attention." (howl)

"Her mother knew." (suliman)

"...How the hell should I know?" (calcifer)

From, wolf guardian of light,

LOL. Thanks a lot. Those have been begging me.

Suliman: Do you have a slave army of Howl clones? (Check her child manservants, they look like blonde versions of Howl when he was younger)

Calcifer: Where the hell did you come from? From what I can tell, you're an alien...

"...maybe..." (sulliman)

"I'm a demon!!! I came from the underworld!!" (calcifer)

"Just like I'm a fox demon." (aisuki)

From, White White Roses,

Oh, you've done it again! This story is very clever, I must say! I LOVE the Doctor Phil thing, and poor Turnip Face Pants Head. I've more questions for you...

Howl, were you originally good-looking when you were young? And why don't you use your magic to help the world??

Doctor Phil, how much money do you make giving people withe issues very terrible advice?

Markel, you're adorable! I'm sure the girls are all over you, right?

"OK!!!!! I've got an idea. How about we bring in Dr. Phil whenever he's needed, but let him go when he isn't needed. Ok, everyone's happy." (me)

"Yes, I've always been this hot -smile with glisten- And because I don't have the time." (howl)

"Terrible advice??!! ...50000 bucks..." (dr. phil)

"Thank you!! And...that's why I use that old man costume..." (markl)

From, AkRene,

Love this! ) I say you give Dr.Phil the boot.

Calcifer: What was your life like before Howl caught and ate you? P.S.Your devoted fan-girl bows before you.

Howl:In answer to your question to me, 4 out of the 5 girls I know who saw the movie. P.P.S.I like your hair when it's black better. P.P.P.S Did his head inflate that time, Sophie?

Sophie:What is the weirdest/most interesting thing you have found in Howl's room?

Markl: How did you find out that no one but Howl could cook on Calcifer before Sophie got there?

"I was always flying around. And, COOL!! Someone's bowing before me!!" (calcifer)

"Thank...you." (howl)

"...Sorry, not yet. Keep tring! And the weirdest thing I've found in Howl's room has got to be...a book I found called "Pick-up Lines in Spanish". (sophie)

-howl makes an innocent face-

"Howl told me." (markl)

From, coco-san,

cat face Hi everybody! doctor phil waves kay here goes

Howl- how many protective spells do you have on sophie cause I doubt you'd let leave the house without them

Markl- do you have a girlfriend? looks ready to kill if the answer is yes Markl fangirl

Sophie- Have you ever thought about leaving howl to be with Princey over there? points hope that's not a yes .

"About...27968." (howl)

"Really?" (sophie)

"No, I don't have a girlfriend. -hopes he dosn't get glomped by all his fangirls-" (markl)

"No! Never! Justin's nice, but I love Howl." (sophie)

"I'm happy now -kitty face-" (howl)

"Ok, it for now." (aisuki)

"And guess what? I'm gonna have my katana next time!!" (me)

"Oh god no..." (howl)

"Please review!" (me and aisuki)


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome back everyone!" (me)

"This chapter's got a lot of questions!" (aisuki)

"Goodie." (howl)

"Really sorry! But to someone with a name starting with a q, I was tired and accedentily deleted yours!! This is what I think it was. Sorry! You can resend it." (me)

sophie: when was the last time you and howl had a fight? when was the last time he told you that he loved you? when was the first time he told you he loved you? and when was the last time you told him you love him

"We had a fight about a week ago when he got all mad because Markl made a mess of his potions." (sophie)

"He's like...your kid or something." (me)

"I sure hope not..." (markl)

"The last time he told me he loved me was...about every hour." (sophie)

"-looks at watch- Three...two...one...next hour! I love you Sophie." (howl)

"I love you too. The first time he told me he loved me was right at the end of the movie when the credits came and you couldn't see us anymore." (sophie)

"Really? ...O.O" (aisuki)

"The last time I told him I loved him was a few seconds ago." (sophie)

"Yes. X3" (howl)

From, MagicalKstar7,

Oh My God, this just made my day! Anyway...

Howl: Boxer or briefs? (I just gotta know!)

"Boxer." (howl)

From, eijifan6654,

NO!! not the katana! how 'bout a chainsaw? or a jigsaw? -innocent face- so...

To All: What would you do if I wrote a fanfic about you guys, with a beautiful water demon-girl as my main OC?

Howl: First off, I really liked your hair when it was orange! It made your eyes really stand out! Would you give up Sophie for the beautiful water demon-girl? BE TRUTHFUL! -fangirl glare-

Sophie: I'm really sorry!! I had to know about Howl's question!-bows- Do you like your hair better long or short?

Calcifer: I love you!! Really, you're awesome!! Fire has always been my favorite element! And, what would you do if a water demon lived with you?

Markl: Rock on little dude! Why do you wear a disguise all the time?

Prince Justin: Would you ask Sophie to marry you if Howl was out of the picture? It's got nothing to do with the story, I promise Howl!!

"Sorry! I already have the katana! -shows it-" (me)

"Oh no..." (howl)

"But a chainsaw does sound good..." (me)

"O.O" (everyone else)

"I don't think we'd do anything about it, go ahead! ...What's it about? -suspicious face-" (howl)

"You'll just have to read it once she puts it up!" (aisuki)

"NO WAY WOULD I GIVE UP SOPHIE FOR SOME DEMENTED WATER DEMON!!" (howl)

"Howl, I thank you, but please be nice!" (sophie)

"...I'll try..." (howl)

"I don't think that'll work..." (me)

"I like my hair better short so that it stays out of my face." (sophie)

"Thank you! And I would most likely stay away from it and complain." (calcifer)

"So that girls don't attack me... -scared-" (markl)

"...I don't really know." (the king that will destroy all evil (or good, i don't care) with his turnips...and mushrooms)

From, The Crimson Wings,

Wow, I like, LOVE the story. Anyway, here's the questions!

Howl, have you ever considered dying your hair blue? And, do you dislike "Prince Justin"?

Sophie, have you ever gotten so mad at Howl that you actually left? And, if so, did you find someone else for that period of time?

Markle, first things first, you are SO CUTE! Anyway, now that I'm over that, what is Howl to you? A father figure, a brother figure, what? And what about Sophie?

Calcifer: Man, You ROCK! Anyway, did it ever get boring sitting in the fireplace? And, did you ever get really mad at Howl?

"Prince Justin", are you still in love with Sophie? And, are you ever jealous of Howl?

"I really don't like turnshrooms prince..." (howl)

"Ohh! That's a good one! -writes it down-" (me)

"Blue..." (howl)

"No, I would never do that." (sophie)

"Sophie's like a mother figure to me." (markl)

"Aww! Thank you!" (sophie)

"And Howl...I guess _sometimes_ he's like a father figure." (markl)

"I'm not IN LOVE with her, but I do like her. And yes..." (turnshrooms prince X3)

From, Howls-Princess,

I love your idea!

Howl: have you eva been sick? ..were u pretendin in the book?

Sophie:why do you live that baka? Aside from him bein drop-dead gorgeous of course

"Once, and maybe..." (howl)

"Well, he's romantic, and kind (to me), and funny, and I could go on forever." (sophie)

"That's just so sweet." (me)

"They're a perfect couple!" (aisuki)

From, VelvetXDreams7066,

Ok, ok, I have a few questions!

Sophie:If you had kids with Howl, what would you name them, and why?

Howl:You're only nice to Sophie, and I understand, since you love her and all, but it wouldn't hurt to be kind to the people that live with you. Stop being a meanie! And I'm not asking, I'm telling! Now, be a good boy and I'll give you a cookie:D

Witch of the Waste:Have you thought of ever getting your heart tested? You should, cause I think you might get a heart attack one these days. All that cholesterol. Eww. I also think you're in the hypertension stage. (you know that place where you put your arm and it squeezes it? those are fun :P )

Prince Justin:You rock!! glomps

Markl:You're so adorable! Can I dress you up and take pictures?

Gothgirl-Narutofan:Don't cut off too much hair with that katana if that's what you're planning. I love his hair!!

That's it for now!! evil laugh Muah hahahaha ha! disappears into thin air

"What the hell?" (howl)

"Cool! I like this person! Nice evil laugh!" (me)

"We were thinking of naming a girl Miniako because I've always liked that name. And a boy Riku beacuse both me and Howl think that's a nice name." (sophie)

"COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (howl)

"Howl, stay." (me)

"...Cookie?" (howl)

"This person wants you to be nice to get the cookie." (me)

"...Ok." (howl)

"Gothgirl-narutofan and Aisuki made me make an appointment for that..." (witch of the waste)

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on cutting his hair -evil grin- But now that I have the katana, all I need is SUGAR!!!!!" (me)

From, Saya3427,

Hey i got another question for sophie :Have u tried to ride on those flying things again??

Witch of the wastes: Do u always wear that same dress??

"No, the first time was too...yeah." (sophie)

"Maybe..." (witch of the waste)

From, messy mary,

hi.

howl:y do u insist on dyeing your hair wen your already completely hot?!(dont worry sophie i have a boyfriend whom i love very much so u have nothing to worrie about),and wat is the dumbest thing youve ever done?

"Because I like a new style X3. And that thing with my cow that Calcifer told you about..." (howl)

"I'm still kinda laughing about that one." (aisuki)

"Me too." (me)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Hey Sophie! What does Howl do when he's drunk?

Howl: Why do you get drunk?

:D

"You really don't want to know..." (sophie)

"I get deppresed." (howl)

"That's no reason to drink!" (me)

"Well there's no reason to do what YOU do when you're deppresed, but you do it anyway!" (aisuki)

"..." (me)

From, zkjanie,

yay!

Howl-when u first saw Sophie in the castle as the old grandma, did u recognize her as the same girl u helped out earlier from the lane?

Sophie-do u think Howl is immature?

Markl-do u know who josh Hutcherson is?

"Yes, I saw it in her eyes." (howl)

"Most of the time." (sophie)

"Who?" (markl)

"I'll take that as a no." (me)

From, Shrouded View,

Suliman- If Sophie's mother knew that she was at the hatshop, then why waste your time sending out your henchmen? Your little Howl-clone was there with her. (ps are they even old enough to drive?) And why do your henchmen look the same as the Witch's?

Howl- since all the other wizards turned themselves into monsters, are you the only one (besides Suliman and Markl) left?

Markl- out of all the portals on the door, which is your favorite and why?

"Ask the writer of the script." (suliman)

"I'm not sure." (howl)

"I guess I like the one leading to our real location because those hills and lakes are pretty." (markl)

From, White White Roses,

Oh, my God this is funny. And Dr. Phil, you're my new hero.

For the -seemingly- disturbed, but incredibly clever, author of this story, how exactly did you capture these poor folks if Howl put protective sh...crap on Sophie and if he's a wizard?

Prince Justine, are you gay? Now's the time to come out of the closet, my friend!

"Thank you." (dr. phil)

"It's kind of a long story, but I'll tell it any way! I snuck in the castle at night. Calcifer saw me and asked me why I was here. I told him that he was going to be on TV and he got all, 'OMG REALLY?!' and he just came -evil grin-." (me)

"-nervous sweat drop-" (calcifer)

"Then Markl came down for a glass of water and Cal told him about the TV thing, and Markl just came too X3." (me)

"-nervous sweat drop-" (markl)

"Then when Howl and Sophie came down cuz they heard something, Sophie thouht that being on TV would be fun, but Howl was being smart and didn't think it was true. So then (don't ask how cuz we don't know) Aisuki snuck up behind him and knocked him out with a frying pan." (me)

"...T.T" (howl)

"...O.O" (sophie)

"Then everyone else, Aisuki knocked them out and yada yada and all that crap." (me)

"No I'm not gay! I like Sophie!" (the turnshroom ninja)

From, Hakkai Ottaku,

lol lol lol Oh this is halarious

Howl what would you do if turnuphead started trying to romance sophie?

Sophie If it came down to having to choose between the 2 you'd pick Howl right?

"I would KILL him..." (howl)

"No dur I'd pick Howl!" (sophie)

"Holy crap this was a long chapter!" (me)

"Could've been longer." (aisuki)

"I'll bring sugar to go with my katana next time so that you people can crack up watching a hyper me chase Howl with a katana." (me)

"-scared-" (howl)

"Ok, review please!" (aisuki)


	11. Author's Note

Sorry people, but my computer's having problems and I might not be able to continue "Ask the Cast!" for a while. I'm on my cousins computer right now so I'm taking the time I have to write you this note. Both me and Aisuki are very sorry….but Howl is not…you all know why. But I will update as soon as I find the problem with my computer. Please don't be ticked. It's not my fault my computer's retarded.


	12. MY COMPUTER'S ALIVE!

"MY COMPUTER'S ALIVE!!!" (me)

"Yes, all we had to do was a virus search about...50 MILLION TIMES!!!" (aisuki)

"Why did it have to live?" (howl)

"Cuz everyone loves seeing you tourtured XP" (me)

"Questions!" (aisuki)

From, Lady of Life and Death,

(Howl and Sophie) How many kids do you want to have?

"I guess two." (sophie)

"Yeah two." (howl)

From, melchan13,

Ok first to the author:Have u ever heard of a show called Saiyuki?If so u should bring those characters into this to.

To Sophie,Look I need advise.I sorta have a boyfriend problom.See when he acctually spend time with me all he wants is to touch my legs and try to have sex.Im 13 4 gods sake!Im not ready for that step.And also when he does call me(he isnt rihgt now for sum unknown reason)he calls 5 times a day every day for weeks on end.And when he dosnt he dosnt call at all!And I mean not even to say Hi or I love u!Do u think I should break up with him?And also I kinda have a crush on another guy what should I do?Tell him how I feel or what?

To Markl:U R JUST WAY TO CUTE!MAY I STEAL U FOREVER!U R JUST TOO KAWAII!

To Howl:Would you ever be a jerk to Sophie?And if u ever are u better sleep with one eye open buddy.Because if u think gothgirl-narutofan is crazy then u will think im phycotic.

Oh btw gothgirl-narutofan awsome story!I luv this!Keep up the good work!

"What's Saiyuki? What's it about? I might wanna watch it!!!" (me)

"Well, a good idea might be to tell him you want some time off. You know, to get some 'think about it' time. It might completely kill him, BUT HE'S A PERVERT!!!!" (sophie)

"Guys who want sex make me mad." (me)

"So that could work. The time off might give you a chance to talk with your crush and see if he'd be better for you." (sophie)

"Thanks, and...ALL YOU FANGIRLS ARE SCARING ME!!!!" (markl)

"-scared- No, how could I be mean to Sophie?" (howl)

"Anyone who can scare Howl is my friend!" (me)

"Same!" (aisuki)

From, Ocher Eyes,

Awesome idea for a fanfic, by the way!

Alrighty Howl, before your castle sorta fell apart it looked like it had a face with a body and legs. Did you design your castle and do that on purpose, or did it just happen?

"I made it like that to look scary so that other wizards would leave me alone." (howl)

From, eijifan6654,

ok yay! i'm back!

Howl, be nice!! she's not demented! she's shy and introverted! anyway...yeah...and to answer your question, you find her and she has a curse on her, so Sophie and Markl decide to try to break the curse...If you be nice i'll give you some cookies!

Calcifer: I'm sorry if you hate her, but would you really? Hate her, that is.

gothgirl-narutofan: are you going to try to cut Howl's hair?

"COOKIES!!!!!! You can make the story!! I'll be good!!" (howl)

"I would stay away from her because she's water and she could put me out." (calcifer)

"No. And thanks for reminding me!! I got the sugar!!!!" (me)

"NOT GOOD!!!" (howl)

"Yes good!!" (me)

-aisuki hides cuz she's seen me on sugar hikes before-

"I'm not gonna eat it 'till the end of the chapter so that we can get done with the questions." (me)

-everyone sighs in relieve-

From, Spiritual Bob,

Howl+Sophie: What do you hate more than anything else?

"...I'm not sure...I guess I hate it when America tries to do anime without the knowledge of it, so it just turns out bad." (sophie)

"I hate that too." (me)

"I guess I hate it when Calcifer complains nonstop." (howl)

"Ha ha very funny." (calcifer)

From, Saya3427,

yeah me again anyway

Sophie:Do u like Howls name (its ok but it seems like a nickname no effence Howl)

"I like his name. I've just never heard it before." (sophie)

"Mom wanted me to be special..." (howl)

From, RiderTwilightOban,

OMFG! This is gold. Love the idea of torturing howl...x3 Here are my questions

(Howl) Why do you look like a girl?

(Sophie) How was walking on air when you first met Howl?

(Markl) Don't you get sick of Howl's self-consciousness?

(Calcifer) Awesome dude! You are flamin'!

(Prince Justin) Have you ever thought what would've happened if Sophie had accepted your proposal?

"Don't call me a girl..." (howl)

"It was so amazing... -remembering-" (sophie)

"Yes." (markl)

"Thank you X3." (calcifer)

"...Once." (princess justin) "_At least she called me Justin._"

From, VelvetXDreams7066,

First of all, I'm so happy my questions showed up on here!! But anyways...

Howl: If you were losing to a board game like Monopoly, would you use your magic to cheat? Also, did you know how excited my friend was when she saw part of your as..I mean butt? You also get a cookie for being nice!! shoves it down his throat

Sophie:What would you do if you walked in on Howl dancing to "I'm too Sexy"? What would you do if he started stripping, too? --wink wink, nudge nudge-- I also like the names you chose!

Prince Justin: Did you feel hurt or left out when Howl said you had to stay behind because of your curse? I thought it was a little messed up. You're still cool!!

Gothgirl-Narutofan: Have some sugar!! -brings out 15 pounds of sugar-

Sulliman: You're weird! -giggles high pitched- NO, I AM NOT ON CRACK!! -cough sniff cough-

That's it for now! I'll be waiting! -creepy smile- !POOF! --disappears behind smokescreen--

"Another cool exit!!" (me)

"COOKIE!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! And maybe. And what did your friend do!!??" (howl)

"Thank you, I've always liked those names. And I have no idea what I would do..." (sophie)

"I felt a little left out, but I understood." (kitty turnshrooms face)

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -takes it and puts it with other sugar-" (me)

"I really don't like you right now VelvetXDreams7066. But...can I have another cookie? -puppy dog face-" (howl)

"..." (sulliman)

"_I think Velvet's on crack._" (aisuki)

From, Hakkai Ottaku,

LOL LOL LOL So funny lol okay

howl-why do you alway's wear your jakets over your shoulders instead of just wearing them ?

Sophie- How did you feel the day you first meet howl ni town when he came up behind you saying''There you are sweetheart sorry I'm late'' and when he called you his girl?

"Cuz I feel like it." (howl)

"I felt half scared, and half...what's the word...let's just say I felt hit with romance." (sophie)

From, zkjanie,

omg, i love this story

Howl-do u always wear skinny black pants?

Sophie-did u like the hat shop or the flower shop better?

"Yes, and if you ask why it's because I feel like it." (howl)

"I liked the flower shop better." (sophie)

From, White White Roses,

Nice chapter haha.

Justin, sorry I spelled your name wrong in my last review! Anyway, if you're not gay...would you consider changing your wardrobe? By the way, you're my favorite character besides Howl and Calcifer.

"It's ok. And I guess I could. And thank you." (god of turnshrooms)

"Guess what time it is!!" (me)

"EVERYBODY HIDE!!!!!!!!!!! -runs away-" (aisuki)

"It's time to get sugar!!!!!!!" (me)

"This is not good..." (howl)

-i gat my sugar plus the 15 pounds of sugar VelvetXDreams7066 gave me, and eat it all. everyone else takes precaution-

"YAY SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2!!!!!!!!!why do people put 1s in these things?!!!!!!!!!!! -runs around swinging katana everywhere- KATANA KATANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (me)

"Ok, while we try to strap gothgirl-narutofan to a chair, you please send in more questions." (aisuki)


	13. Chapter 12

"**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -running around swinging katana-" (me)

"Yeah...she's still hyper..." (aisuki)

"Then I'll host! Last time I didn't get very long!" (olivia)

"Fine Livvie, go 'head." (aisuki)

"-" (olivia)

From, zkjanie,

Hello! Great Story

Howl-did u know that Sophie thinks that you're immature sometimes?

Calcifer-did you like it when Sophie and Howl cooked breakfast on you that day?

"Yes..." (howl)

"No! It was annoying!" (calcifer)

"_I know a few other things that are annoying here..._" (howl)

"Hey Merani-chan!" (olivia)

-i run over to her VERY fast-

"Merani?" (markl)

"Mynickname!!" (me)

"What?" (markl)

"She said it's her nick-name, now I have something to ask her. -whispers in gothgirl's ear-" (olivia)

"GOOD IDEA LIVVIE!!!!!!!!!!!" (me)

"What is it?" (sophie)

"This. -rolls up newspaper and wacks howl on the head with it-" (olivia)

"OWWW!! What the hell!?" (howl)

"I'm having fun!" (olivia)

"Me too!!" (me and aisuki)

From, TygerEyes 1.0,

LOL!

Howl: Who would you go out with besides Sophie?

A: Witch of the Waste

B: Justin

C: A monkey

D: Yourself

"I'd rather go out with myself than the other three." (howl)

"But if I was on that list you'd pick me right...?" (sophie)

"Of course I would -looks into sophie's eyes-" (howl)

"-blush-" (sophie)

"Cute!! ." (olivia)

"How sweet!" (me)

"Are you out of hyperness!!??" (aisuki)

"Almost there T.T ..._need more sugar..._" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

Howl: I was wondering are you a virgin?

Turnip/prince and howl: you are very pretty boys how much time do you spend on your hair?

Howl when was the last time you talked to your uncle?

"For the time being..." (howl)

"O.O" (everyone else)

"I spend 10 minutes." (turnip panda!!!) "_This is getting out of hand..._"

"...I'm not answering that... and I saw my uncle about a week ago." (howl)

"Is the uncle thing in the book? Cuz I don't remember it in the movie." (me)

"Yeah, same." (olivia)

"I don't know, I just saw my uncle last week. That's my answer." (howl)

From, VelvetXDreams7066,

-hides behind Gothgirl-Narutofan and then jumps out at her-Muhahahaha!! Did you have fun with the sugar? Or are you still hyper?

Yes, MORE questions!

Sophie: I think I'd know what you would do! Here, just take this dollar bill and tuck it in Howl's boxers/briefs! Anyways, can I babysit your kids when you have them? I need a job -- Oh, and have you caught yourself staring at Howl's lower half of his body? You know, cause he wears tight pants and everything? Yeah I want to borrow those pants! They look tight! ...Literally!!

Howl: Don't worry, I know you don't like me, but have another cookie! (whispers) You're gonna need it after I torture you...(throws cookie at his face) There you go! Oh, yes! My question! I don't know if anyone already asked you this (I think they did) but boxers or briefs? I'd suggest briefs if you plan on becoming a stripper! (Oh, and my friend was EXCITED! Do I need to explain it more? -.-)

Prince Justin: Aw! You're such a good person! Here, have this batch of freshly baked cookies! You get to have more than Howl cause you rule! Anyways, what hair-styling products do you use? Because I'm pretty sure you DO use those.

Markl: Don't run for cover because I'm not one of your fangirls, but you have to admit you ARE cute! On to my question! What do you think would happen if you, Howl, and Calcifer never met Sophie? (God forbid)

Sulliman: Ok, ok, you're not weird...--giggles again--

Aisuki: I AM NOT ON CRACK!...at the moment... --looks paranoid--

That's it for now! PEACE! --holds up peace sign-- Ooh what's that over there!? --expects everyone to turn around but still runs anyway-- Man, I've got to come up with better exits!

"Well, at least Livvie got to meet you. And YES!! I had FUN WITH THE SUGAR!! Got anymore...?" (me)

"W...T...F?" (olivia)

"VelvetXDreams7066 is our most hyper reader!" (me)

"...I can see that..." (olivia)

"Sure, just as long as you're a _good_ babysitter!! And...once..." (sophie)

"Really?" (howl)

"-bangs head with newspaper-" (olivia)

"OWW!! T.T... ... ...COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! -nibbles on cookie with kitty mouth- ...What did you say?? And I already told the other person boxers...no, I'm not becoming a stripper..." (howl)

"Cookies! Thank you!!" (teddy mushroom!!)

"HEY!! T.T!!!!!!!!" (howl)

"No... and I really don't use any one hair product, I just grab some random one." (failer to comply will result in turshroom man coming) "_huh?_"

"O.o??" (everyone else)

"Thank you, and I think my life would be filled with saddness..." (markl)

"Aww." (olivia, me, aisuki)

"..." (sulliman)

"...RIGHT..." (aisuki)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Hi!

Howl: What would you do if you were the only one in the housefor a day? Ex. Throw a wild party, get high on soda...etc..

Sophie: When was the last time you cried and why? (Don't ask me why, it was just a random question that popped into my head!)

"I think I would have some needed alone time." (howl)

"The last time I cried was a few days ago because we went to see this sad movie." (sophie)

"_I thought the movie sucked._" (howl)

"-hits head with newspaper-" (olivia AND me)

"OWWW! T.T!!" (howl)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

LOLOLOLOL! I love this!! I miss Dr. Phil!! Please answer my questions, and here's what my questions shall be:

Howl: Why is the flying castle shaped like a fish? And why is it called a castle, it's not really a castle.

Sophie: Do you ever want to refurbish the 'castle'?

Calcifur: Here's a horse. --gives Calcifur a horse--

Markl: If you wanted a girlfriend, what would she be like?

Heen: Pffs Pf!! (I love you!)

Prince Turnip Mushroom Baby of PIE!: Do you like sweaters?

Dr. Phil: MARRY A STICK! --gives a stick to Dr. Phil to marry--

Sullimen: Heehee...you're a crackhead...how to you enjoy snorting crack all the time?

Aisuki: What do you look like? I imagine a cute little kitsune person who has a 3-like mouth.

gothgirl-narutofan: Do you ever want to be...hokage??!?!

"It's not a fish!!" (howl)

"Then what is it??" (aisuki)

"...T.T" (howl)

"YES!!" (sophie)

"Maybe later..." (howl)

"What do I do with a horse??!! Why did you give me a horse!!??" (calcifer)

"She would be nice, and funny, and pretty, and truthful, and she would love magic!" (markl)

"Pff pffsss! (i love you too!)" (heen)

"That's a good one! Can I use that? I'm writing it down! -writes name for justin on paper-" (me)

"-sigh- I guess I like sweaters." (mushy turnip)

"Why wouuld I marry a stick? I think you should visit me some time..." (dr. phil)

"-hits dr. phil's head with newspaper-" (olivia)

"T.T" (dr. phil)

"I'm a cat sized red fox with two tails." (aisuki)

"No, I want to be Kazekage...My Gaara-kun said I could be -" (me)

From, Shrouded View,

Howl: Where did you get all that metal for your castle? You didnt lift it from the dump or raid people's garbage for scrap metal, did you? O.o

Markl: Since you're so scared of fangirls (and hiding beneath your old man disguise won't work, cuz they know what it looks like), why not make a new disguise? You could make one that turned you into a girl...that would scare 'em off ;p

Sophie: Do you remember your father? What happened to him? It seems you take more after him, since Lettie is like your mom.

"You don't want to know..." (howl)

"Good idea!...Just not the girl part..." (markl)

"My father died when I was little. I don't remember much." (sophie)

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"Sorry Sophie..." (howl)

"It's ok." (sophie)

From, melchan13,

Thanks and its like I read ur mind.I already told him this before I read this.And I found out that the guy I have a crush on does like me! Ok now on with the questions.

Gothgirl-narutofan:Saiyuki comes on Anime network.Its about these four guys who go on a journy west to stop a demon who 500 years ago killed many people.

Howl:Good.Now if u could would you tie Sophie up in a dark room and have your way with her?

Sophie:Would you let Howl have his way?

Markl:Ok sorry if all the fans scare u but u really r just 2 adorable!

Gothgirl-narutofan:Ok I luv the story even more when r u updateing?

"Good for you!" (olivia)

"Sounds COOL!! I'll look for it! And if I can't find it, where can I buy it...?" (me)

"NO!!!!! ...unless she wanted me to..." (howl)

"O.O...O.O" (everyone else)

"NO!!!" (sophie)

"Thank...you..." (markl)

"I update everytime I think I have enough questions." (me)

From, eijifan6654,

good god!! now i've gotta get cookies for Howl!! hmm...yeah...

Calcifer: I'll keep that in mind, thanks! and how would you feel if you turned bright pink and blue?

"CAN I HAVE SOME COOKIES TOO??!!" (me)

"You need no more sugar..." (howl)

"-steals newspaper from olivia and chases howl while whacking him-" (me)

"OWWWW!! T.T!! QUIT IT!! -runs away from gothgirl-" (howl)

"You're welcome - And I guess that'd be alright!" (calcifer)

From, RiderTwilightOban,

Muahaha! gives a economy size bag of suger 'Princess Justin' I don't think Sophie would dig that...Well, here are a few more questions/comments.

(King of turnshrooms) o0 Turnshrooms? You have to be disturbed to like turnips...and mushrooms.

(Markl) You are so cute! pulls grandma approach and pinches cheeks

(Calcifer) If you had a theme song, what would it be and by who?

(Howl) ...mutters self-conceited jerk

(Witch of the Waste) I think this has been asked before, but why'd you get all fat in the shop? You reminded me of a giant grub with human features for some reason.

(Sophie) Sorry I don't have a question for you this time. Just make sure Howl doesn't steal any of the suger I gave gothgirl, 'kay?

"YAY!! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! -jumps up and down hugging bag of sugar-" (me)

"RiderTwilightOban, I hate you." (howl)

"I think I'll go now, Merani-chan with THAT much sugar, is dangerous! -backs away-" (olivia)

"NO! -grabs olivia and pulles her back- If I have to go through with this, YOU have to go through with thing!!" (howl)

"T.T" (olivia)

"I don't like mushrooms!!! Gothgirl just came up with that one day!!" (turnipmon)

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" (howl)

"-newspaper thing, you know the drill-" (me and olivia)

"T.T" (howl)

"M'kay!" (sophie)

"That's all for now." (olivia)

"I'll get more sugar!!" (me)

"But you already have all that sugar that RiderTwilightOban gave you!!!" (howl)

"Yeah, I know -" (me)

"...-crying again-" (howl)

"Please send questions!" (aisuki)


	14. Chapter 13

"Ok, welcome back everyone!" (me)

"I'm still here!" (olivia)

"Here are the questions!" (aisuki)

From, melchan13,

Ok again another good chapter.

Gothgirl-naruto fan:U can buy Saiyuki on Amazon,Ebay,ADV universe,a bunch of places.

Howl:I knew it!U horn dog.So do u think of Markl as a son becasue u him and Sophie make a really cute family.

Calcifer:Ok mr.Hot head.(Thats my new nick name 4 u 4ever!MWAHAHAHAHA)Did u like how things turned out in the movie?Or is there something diffrent u would hav liked 2 happen?

Markl:Ok do u think of Calcifer as like a brother or sumthin like that?

Sophie:U kno u would...ur just as a horn dog.

Gothgirl-Naturofan:Do u mind taeing an untraly annoying baby?His names Deven hes 2 years and 3 months old.And has the hyper as a baby monkey on speed!

"Cool! Hey mom! -from far off, hear gothgirl's mom ask, what is it?- We're going to the store soon! Bring that money I save special for anime and manga! -hear gothgirl's mom ask, again?- Yes again!!" (me)

"...Horn dog...? ...You sick perv... I _sometimes_ think of him as a son." (howl)

"I like that name! ...Well, I would've liked it if Howl wasn't always asking to move the castle AND get his bath water going." (calcifer)

"I think of him as ...kind of a brother, and kinda like a talking pet." (markl)

"TALKING PET!??!" (calcifer)

"Shut up!! I don't have ear plugs for everybody! No screaming!!" (me)

"No I wouldn't!! You're such a perv!!" (sophie)

"Yes, I would mind." (me)

From, VelvetXDreams7066,

Yes, I'm back! (runs in with a super-hero outfit)

And with MORE questions!!

Gothgirl-Narutofan:I DO have more sugar!! (holds out 50 more pounds) Share some with the cast so they lighten up a bit, ok?

Sophie: Yes, I happen to be a very good baby-sitter! Oh, really? Just once? You should look there more often. It looks really good. And no, I'm not trying to be perverted, I'm just being honest! But I'll be perverted if you want me to be!! (grins) Too bad this is rated T...

Howl: I didn't say anything! (puts on cute chibi face) (whispers)...Just that you'll be tortured until you beg for mercy...Anyways!! Why don't you want to become a stripper? I'm sure you'll even make straight guys turn gay! But I wouldn't want Sophie to get upset with the fangirls/boys.

Prince Justin: No problem! ...Really? Any random one, eh? (bows head down in thought)

Markl: Aw!! She's probably like the glue to your little "family", right?

Sulliman: Why won't you talk?!?! (gets ready to strangle her) Talk, or I'll shove cookies down your throat and Pixy Stix up your nose!! I'll do it!! (pulls out lethal cookies and Pixy Stix) And then I'll kick you...in the leg...really hard! And then it'll hurt, and then you'll cry!! And I'll take a picture and put in on internet with your cookie-and-pixy stix-strangled face!

Aisuki: What's THAT supposed to mean?! Oh, did you ever notice that if you put a "D" in front of your name, it spells Daisuki, which means "I really like/love you"? Heehee, just thought of it!

Well, it's my cue to depart now! Until next time, only you can prevent forest fires! (points at cast)

!WHOOSH! (teleports)

(in background) Do you like my new exit!? (grins wide)

"Cool exit!" (me)

"Does she ALWAYS do a different exit?" (olivia)

"Yeah, it's cool!" (aisuki)

"So...much...SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I'll share a little... but I don't think Howl needs too much..." (me)

"..." (sophie)

"...Why do I get the feeling you're going to hurt me, Velvet...? And no, I do NOT want to be a stripper!" (howl)

"Yes, I don't really think it matters." (prince of carrots!!) _"Where did the carrots come from??"_

"I like Pixy Stix!! Can I have one...?" (sulliman)

"You don't need sugar." (olivia)

"Nothing... Yeah, I knew that. That's what my name is. Aisuki is a variation of daisuki. It's supposed to mean something like love or heart. Gothgirl thought of it." (aisuki)

"X3" (me)

From, snow-leopard-demon24,

[to howl have you ever thought of being a girl? and when are you going to ask sophie to marry you.

[sophie do you pick your nose [jk / jk um if you could name your kids that you get from howl [glares at howl what would you name them, and what gender?

"No, I'm happy to be a boy. And like I've told everyone 1,000 time...YOU'RE ALL NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YET!!!" (howl)

"I SAID NO SCREAMING!!!! -sticks courk in howl's mouth-" (me)

"No. And I already answered this, but we'd name a girl Miniako, and a boy Riku." (sophie)

From, zkjanie,

great chapter!

howl-when u moved in the movie, did u know that the room u gave to sophie was actually kind of like the room that she made hats in the beginning of the movie?

another one for howl-did u like sophie in the beginning of the movie, you know, when u helped her in her situation with the freaky soldiers?

sophie-when u went back into the past in the movie, you know how that ring kept squishing your finger? well, when the ring squished your finger, did it hurt a lot?

"That was the point. And yeah...she was beautiful..." (howl)

"Awwww!" (olivia)

"How do we know he wasn't just looking at her body!!!" (aisuki)

"Cuz of the following thing I found on the internet:

'When a boy says you're hot, he's looking at your body,

When a boy says you're pretty, he's looking at your face,

When a boy says you're beautiful, he's looking at your heart'

See?" (me)

"-blush-" (sophie and howl)

"I didn't really notice because I was too worried about what was happining to Howl." (sophie)

From, RiderTwilightOban,

Muahahahaha! gives yet more sugar

(Sophie) Hmm...what are your hobbies? Sorry, I can't think of anything else.

(Howl) You better run, gothgirl with a katana, and more sugar...scary

(Witch of the Waste) What do you/did you see in Howl? He's just a cute concieted person.

(Prince Justin) I'm feeling kinda sorry for you, Sophie, Markl, and Calcifer. I gave gothgirl Splemda sugar, that way ti doesn't affect her as much.

"SUGAR!!!!" (me)

"Stop giving her sugar damn it!!" (howl)

"They can give me sugar if they want to!!!" (me)

"Well, I like anime/manga, I like to garden, and I still make a hat once in a while." (sophie)

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO STOP GIVING HER SUGAR!!!!!!!! -gets zapped by zapper collor that randomly apears on neck- OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL??" (howl)

"I said no screaming, now be bad one more time and that collor goes on high." (me)

"-gulp-" (howl)

"...I don't remember..." (witch of the waste)

"-sweat drop-" (everyone else)

"YOU GAVE ME SPLEMDA!!!!!!!!?????????? NO!!! THIS IS NOT PURE SUGAR!!!!!!!! DIE RIDERTWILIGHTOBAN!!!!!!!! -throws random stuff at rider with anime veins and fang. rider runs away-" (me)

"Wow..." (olivia)

"I don't think RiderTwilightOban should do that again..." (aisuki)

"...Now I'm even more scared..." (howl)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Howl: If you had to kill someone... anyone in the world... who would it be?

Sophie: So is your mom's name Honey or Fanny? I never know which...

"Go-" (howl)

"If you say Gothgirl-narutofan...I'll kill you. -shadow over eyes-" (me)

"...-gulp- Uhh...I'd kill...-glances at gothgirl- Seth Silvermen." (howl)

"YAY!! -jumps on howl's back- THANK YOU!!!" (me)

"...You _still_ want Seth to die?" (olivia)

"You want him to die too Livvie..." (me)

"Not as much as you do..." (olivia)

"Oh, umm, Seth Silvermen is this guy from Gothgirl and Livvie's school who is always making fun of them and getting everyone to hate them, but mostly Gothgirl." (aisuki)

"I know he only does it cuz he likes me, but it goes way too far..." (me)

"My mom doesn't like to talk about it." (sophie)

From, Saya3427,

Oh i could tell u bout Saiyuki any way to da questions

Howl:Whats ur favorite song??

Prince of all vegies:Have u ever saw a show called Vegies tails?? -gives howl and Vegie dude a cookie-

"Hmmm...I guess 'Headstrong'." (howl)

"That's a good one!! Can I use it?? -writes name for justin down-" (me)

"-sigh- I used to watch Vegie Tales all the time when I was little." (dun na na na na na na na, TURNIP MAN!! TURNIPman...)

"Wow, Justin, that name was...wow...I almost feel sorry for you..." (sophie)

"T.T" (carrot juice man)

From, coco-san,

I'm HERE! I have presents,for gothgirl... first of I present you with this. -kneels and holds out a bat with The wizard bopper 30 written on the side- and 10 pounds of sugar!

prince of the bouncing sticks!- what the heck does a turnshroom look like?

markl- -death glomp- So Cute!

howl- can you sing?

sophie- do you think he can sing?

-grins like mad- -looks confused,looks around then leaves-

"COOL!! Thank you!! -puts sugar in sugar vault, and puts bat on shelf in bedroom- And that's also a good one! Can I use it?? -writes name for justin down-" (me)

"-sigh...again- I don't know what a turnshroom looks like, Howl said it once, then Gothgirl used it." (llama turnip!!)

"It looks like a cross between a turnip and a mushroom, cuz that's what it is." (howl)

"MAKE THE FANGIRLS GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" (markl)

"Sorry Markl, but I'm a fangirl of a few boys, and I know fangirls' needs. I'm not getting rid of them." (me)

"I too understand fangirlness." (olivia)

"T.T" (markl)

"No...T.T" (howl)

"...no." (sophie)

"T.T" (howl)

"Why is everyone always cring??" (aisuki)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

I still love it!! Alright, less questions from me this time...

Howl: If you could have any pet, what would it be?

Sophie: Same as Howl.

Sophie again: If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?

Markl: What's your favorite pastime BESIDES magic?

Calcifur: The horse will save your life someday. kirby!

Sulliman: heeheehee...you're still a crackhead...

"I think I would like a jaguar or something like that." (howl)

"I'd like a bird! And I think I'd go...to Hawaii." (sophie)

"I'd go to Japan X3" (me)

"We know." (everyone else)

"...Uhh...I like skateboarding." (markl)

"You can skateboard??!!" (olivia)

"...I'm getting there..." (markl)

"... ... ... ...Kirby?" (calcifer)

"-mummbles something- -small vein-" (sulliman)

From, TygerEyes 1.0,

Everyone: What do you like more cupcakes or Icecream?

Howl: Are you sure you don't want to go out with Justin? Or a monkey? Can you be my dog for a day? I got my spray bottle :3

"I like cupcakes!" (me)

"Cupcakes." (olivia)

"Icecream" (aisuki)

"Icecream." (howl)

"Cupcakes." (sophie)

"Icecream!" (markl)

"Cupcakes...icecream could put me out..." (calcifer)

"Both." (witch of the waste)

"_No dur..._" (me)

"Icecream." (sulliman)

"Pfff psttt (icecream)" (heen)

"Did I forget anyone...? No, I don't think I did." (me)

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want to go out with Justin or a monkey. And no, I will not be your dog." (howl)

From, eijifan6654,

gothgirl-narutofan: of course you can have some cookies!! -gives cookie-

Howl: -gives cookies- I owed you those! But now you must share!!

Sophie: Would you like to be able to stop doing the laundry every now and then?

"Thank you! -nibbles on cookie-" (me)

"COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! ...I'll share...with Sophie. -gives sophie cookie-" (howl)

"Thanks. -eats cookie-" (sophie)

"I WANT A COOKIE!!!!" (everyone else)

"...Ok. -gives everyone a cookie-" (me)

"Thank you!!" (everyone else)

"YES!!" (sophie)

"I can get it done with my magic for you Sophie." (howl)

"Thank you Howl!" (sophie)

"Hey everyone!! Guess what time it is!!??" (me)

"NOT GOOD!!! -hides-" (howl)

"-laughs- Just kidding! I'm gonna get as much sugar as I can, then eat it all!!" (me)

"Not good..." (howl)

"Well...please send more questions." (olivia)

"Oh yeah, good news!! My Gaara-kun said that he would be in the story, so he's going to be!! You can ask him questions too! Just no Gaara fangirls...-stares evily, looks like is ready to kill-" (me)


	15. Chapter 14

"We're back!!" (me)

"I'm here." (gaara)

"Yes, Gaara-kun's here -smile-" (me)

"I'm still here." (olivia)

"Questions!" (aisuki)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Um, yay sugar! And um... here are my questions:

Howl+Sophie+Markl+Calcifer+Witch+Kabu+Heen: Phew, that was a lot! Anyways! What do you all think of Mary Sues? glares I HATE THEM! DEATH TO THEM ALL! stabs Sorry, I'm in the middle of a rant sweatdrop

"Yay sugar!! ...What the hell is a Mary Sue?" (me)

"Well, if Bob hates them so much, then they must be bad, so I don't like them." (sophie)

"Don't like 'em." (howl)

"Umm...I guess I don't like them...?" (markl)

"I...don't like them." (calcifer)

"What are Mary Sues? I'll just say I don't like them." (witch of the waste)

"Pfff pssfff (guess I don't like them)" (heen)

"Don't like them." (kabu)

"Where did you come from??!! -points at kabu-" (me)

"Bob asked me a question, so I answered." (kabu)

"..." (me and olivia)

"Merani-chan, does weird stuff always happen?" (gaara)

"-sweat drop- You have _no_ idea Gaara-kun..." (me)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Hahahahaha! Great idea! BTW, my name is Ragnarok, not Ragnarok Productions. Ok, so, I have a few questions and presents!

Calcifer: Here's a girl fire demon! -hands calcifer a pink fire demon girl- Her name is Kiki. Anyways, who do you hate the most, Howl, Gothgirl, or Dr. Phil?

Howl: Here, have a cookie -throws a cookie and hits Howl in the eye- oops. :3 Anyways, other than Sophie, who was your favorite girlfriend?

Gothgirl: You rock! -hands 190 punds of sugar- My dad won't let me eat it...and for a good reason.

"Umm...thank...you...? And please don't ask me that, I could never choose." (calcifer)

"HEY!!! -vein-" (me, howl, dr. phil)

"COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! -eats cookie- Now then, besides Sophie huh? Hmm, that's a tough one..." (howl)

"-blush-" (sophie)

"I guess my first girlfriend Lilai. But no one is better than sophie." (howl)

"Thank you howl -hugs howl-" (sophie)

"What??" (gaara)

"They in love. And we're pretty sure Howl's gonna ask Sophie to marry him soon. -hugs gaara-" (me)

"O...k..." (gaara)

"YAY MORE SUGAR!! THANK YOU!! -puts sugar in sugar vault-" (me)

From, zkjanie,

howl-if u were a shoe, what kind of shoe would u be? u know, like, boots, flip flops, etc...

sophie-same question as howl

markl-do u like ur disguise in the movie?

calcifer-do u like being a fire or a star better?

"I guess I would be a boot..." (howl)

"I think I would be a flip flop..." (sophie)

"It's ok." (markl)

"Fire's cool." (calcifer)

From, coco-san,

I resent you for that no fangirls comment . but fine I will restrain myself...T.T And 20 pounds of sugar for jo!

markl: glomp again I'm obsessive.

sophie: hm,can YOU sing?

howl: do you think she can sing? Howl,how old are you?

sophie: not gonna ask you that,even if I want to know,it'd be rude

sulliman: I agree with Kairi Uzeniba,you're a crackhead --

Turnshroom man: Oh I see what it is,more names? let me think...

"Umm, would you like... -gothgirl whispers in ear- That'd be good. Coco-san, would you like a kiss on the forehead because you're a fangirl?" (gaara)

"Thanks for the sugar!!!! -puts with other sugar-" (me)

"..._why?_" (markl)

"I'm kinda good..." (sophie)

"I think she's really good!!" (howl)

"Sing Sophie!" (aisuki)

"Ah..." (sophie)

"Come on!!" (olivia)

"O...ok. -sings, after is done, everyone claps-" (sophie)

"You _are_ good!!" (me)

"I'm not answering how old I am..." (howl)

"-vein-" (sulliman)

"T.T" (turnip butt super hero panda) "_What??!!_"

From, Readerfreak10,

Howl: Have you ever tried to woo a girl but found out she was a really pretty guy?

Sophie: What is the most annoying thing about Howl? Have you ever gotten drunk?

Calcifer: Do you want a girlfriend I have a really pretty lighter?

"-shivers- Don't want to look back at that... -sits in closet sucking thumb-" (howl)

"-sweat drop-" (everyone else)

"...Baka..." (gaara)

"I think the most annoying thing about Howl is that he gets so angry. And once when I was in high school..." (sophie)

"O.O really??" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"...I don't know. This Kiki girl is here..." (calcifer)

"Hi -smiles-" (kiki)

From, TygerEyes 1.0,

Howl: You don't want to be my dog? I wanted to use the bottle on you.

Gothgirl: Since I was Diabetic & can't eat sugar I'll give you my lake of sugar. It has 100,0,0 pounds of sugar!

"No, I don't want to be your dog!!" (howl)

"O...M...G... THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (me)

"...You know I'm going to kill you, right TygerEyes 1.0?" (howl)

"Wow...that's not good..." (olivia)

"O.O" (aisuki)

"This is bad..." (gaara)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Rotfl! Teeheehee... More questions, peoples:

Howl: When we first meet you in the movie, you have blonde hair. But later, when we go back to see you as a kid, you have black hair. What's up with that?

Sophie: What's you favorite thing to cook?

Markl: What's your favorite spell?

Gaara: ROCK LEE IS WAY COOLER THAN YOU! Sorry...I'm a former-Rock-Lee-fangirl...-sheepish-

Gothgirl-narutofan: To win your favor, here is 3 TONS OF SUGAR!! That's heavier than a car...lol

Sulliman: -demented squeaky laughter- You smoke crack every night at exactly 8:23 p.m. when no-one bothers you!

Calcifur: Buttmonkey.

"I was born with...as you know...pink hair...they I dyed it black. Then when I was 15 I dyed it blonde." (howl)

"Hmm...I guess cake." (sophie)

"The one that makes me able to fly!!" (markl)

"...Rock Lee has fangirls?" (gaara)

"He can have fangirls." (me)

"I know, I just...didn't think he did..." (gaara)

"SUGAR!!!!!! You all are so nice!! Everyone's givin' me sugar!!" (me)

"...I hate you all..." (howl)

"How long have they been giving you sugar Merani-chan?" (gaara)

"A LONG time -smile. hugs gaara-" (me)

"...That's not good...you don't need sugar..." (gaara)

"No I don't!!" (sulliman)

"Yes you do!!" (me, aisuki, olivia, gaara)

"...Turkey butt..." (calcifer)

"HEY!! THAT'S _MY_ LINE!!!" (olivia)

"...Sorry. -runs away-" (calcifer)

"GET BACK HERE!!! -chases him-" (olivia)

"-sweat drop-" (everyone else)

From, RiderTwilightOban,

Sorry about that, it's not Splemda, it's Splenda. I was out of it that day. T.T

(gothgirl)gives katana sharpener and brown sugar

(Howl) Do Heen's wheezing and hiccuping sounds ever annoy you?

(Sophie) Hm...I don't seem to have a question for you again.

(Markl) I'll save you from the fangirls! steals Hahahaha! I have you now...

(Calcifer)...0.0 Fire!gets bucket of water

"Cool!! Thanks! -puts sharpener with katana and sugar in vault-" (me)

"Sometimes." (howl)

"That's ok..." (sophie)

"T.T evil fangirls!!!" (markl)

"AHHHH!!!!!!!! ZOMGWTFBBQ!!!!!!!! -runs away-" (calcifer)

"..." (everyone else)

"...Ok, that's it for now. -hugs gaara- I thank all the Gaara fangirls for keeping themselves calm. If you _are _one of his fangirls, just say so and he will give you a kiss on the forehead. JUST, the forehead..." (me)

"Please send more questions!" (olivia)

"Please don't give Gothgirl any more sugar..." (howl)

"Yes, please give me sugar!!!" (me)


	16. Chapter 15

"Hi everyone! -waves- Sorry it took a while." (me)

"She got a new labtop so she's been working on anime music videos to put on her new youtube account..." (olivia)

"Yeah...I'm not very good though -sweat drop-" (me)

"We still have questions!" (aisuki)

From, eijifan6654,

Gaara is there!?!? dude, my friend has bee plotting to steal your cookies! anyway, as i am a huge fan i'll give you some cookies...-gives Gaara cookies- you can share if you want...i wouldn't though.

gothgirl-narutofan: Will Deidara make any appearances? I would give you a ton of sugar if you could somehow kidnap him and bring him in!!

everyone else: I hope you enjoyed the cookies! I'm runig a little low, 'cause my friend has been eating them...and I just gave the last ones to Gaara...

"-shadow over eyes- Steal my cookies...?" (gaara)

"Calm down Gaara-kun, eijifan6654's friend won't get anywhere near your cookies." (me)

"...Ok...I trust you..._take my cookies and my sand takes your blood._" (gaara)

"Sure! I'd love to have Deidara in here! -thinking about how to kidnap him-" (me)

"ENJOYED THE COOKIES!!!!!!" (howl)

"..." (everyone else)

From, TygerEyes 1.0,

Markl:I'm a fangirl

Gothgirl: here's 10 pounds of sugar. Can you make Howl be my dog?

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!! -backs into corner-" (markl)

"SUGAR!!! Thank you!! And, ok! -hits howl with rolled up newspaper- Be Tyger's dog!!!!" (me)

"No way..." (howl)

"-evil glare- What if Tiger _dared_ you to?!" (me)

"This isn't a dare thing..." (howl)

"What if I MAKE it a dare thing...?" (me)

"-scared-" (everyone else)

From, -HeavenlySent0512-,

i love this! well first thing first hands gothgirl a pound of sugar - on with the questions:

-howl- are you related to Haku from spirited away? if u r will u tell him to make a sequal hopeful eyes

-calcifer- did u ever regret meeting Howl?

-markl- oh dang! you are just too DAMN KAWAII!! hugs markl with no intention of letting go

-sophie- what do u prefer on howl boxers or briefs ... or da ever so popular him goin commando! be truthful now

-sulliman- do you still hav the howl look alikes?

"THANK YOU!!" (me)

"_What is with all the screaming this chapter?_" (olivia)

"No, I'm not. But he is my friend. I could ask him." (howl)

"Yeah! I want a sequal too!! The end of the movie ended like it was TELLING you that there was going to be another one, but did it come? NO!!" (me)

"...A few times..." (calcifer)

"What?! T.T" (howl)

"T.T When will it end...?" (markl)

"...O.O...ummm, well, I , uhhh." (sophie)

"A few." (sulliman)

From, Spiritual Bob,

A Mary Sue is an original character that the Author makes up, this Mary sue is usually pretty, talented, smart, witty, has a great singing voice, and has an incredibly dark past, and of course, the main male character falls in love with her, I just hate that!! No one is perfect! I just read a Mary-Sue story a few days ago that my friend wrote in which Howl dumps Sophie for a mary sue. DX And Kabu is another name for Justin Ok phew! On to questions!

Howl: What's your favorite type of cookie?

Sophie: What's your fav time of the day?

"Ok, yeah, I hate Mary Sues." (me)

"-nods-" (everyone else)

"Really? Kabu is another name for Justin? Well, the Kabu who answered last chapter was my friend Kabu. Not his real name, but, he likes being called Kabu. He can also be very bakaish..." (me)

"I can hear you ya know..." (kabu)

"He's also got the personality of Uchiha Sasuke..." (me)

"I like chocolate chip!! X3" (howl)

"Hmm...I really don't know. I guess that time when the sun sets." (sophie)

From, fakirhottie,

Okay I'm just a curious little thing so here it goes...

Howl: Are you a pervert? Behind all those things in your filthy room are hiding something? gives him a suspicous look

Sophie: If Howl did have any like, Play boy magazines in there, would you literally kill him?

Turnip guy: Have you ever thought of stealing Sophie in the middle of the night, giving her a potion, then making her fall in love with you, thus dumping Howl? Innocent big puppy dog eyes

"No. But I can be a little perverted at times..." (howl)

"Yes." (sophie)

"Nani?! T.T" (howl)

"No, at least, not that exactly." (it's peanut butter jelly time!!!) "_WHAT?! Where did THAT come from??_"

From, coco-san,

O.O yes please gaara! hm,here goes:

howl- why not?! I really wanna know.T.T fine how bout this,do you have a spell on you that keeps you looking young like the witch of the wastes did?

markl- hm...I really don't know...

heen- whssp whsp! whsp whhpr (you're so cute! wish my dog was like you --)

Sir fancy pants- dun dun dun dun it's Turnshroom man to the...um...rescue?!

"Ok. -kisses coco-san on forehead-" (gaara)

"Now, each fangirl only gets one...-glare- -hugs gaara-" (me)

"No, I don't. I'll give you a hint. I'm in my 20s." (howl)

"-angry stare-" (markl)

"Pfffsss pffff! (thank you!)" (heen)

"...Why do you all enjoy this...?" (mushroom kitty wearing sunglasses)

From, RiderTwilightOban,

Hehehehe...

(Howl) Hm...Really, how /old/ are you? uses irresistable puppy eyes. Oh, and I'll just give Gothgirl Splenda today, it makes the eater not as hyper.

(Sophie) What kind of music do you like? Do you like Daughtry?

(Markl) death glomps You...are...mine!

(Prince of all gay turnshrooms) No comments on this name...but I know you aren't gay!

(Howl) I lied. gives Gothgirl 1 million pounds of real suger

"Good..." (howl)

"-gives rider death glare-"

"Yeah, I love Daughtry!" (sophie)

"Daughtry rules!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"T.T" (markl)

"...I hate you all..." (numa numa turnip)

"O.O" (howl)

"WOOT!!!! THANK YOU!!!!" (me)

"...Bad...really bad..." (everyone else)

From, animexshadow007,

Gaara: When you were little you looked so poor!! Do you still have your teddy bear?

"...Yes...I still have my Mika-chan. -pulls teddy out and shows-" (gaara)

"AWWW!! Kawaii!! You even named it!! -hugs gaara-" (me)

"We all still have our childhood stuffed animals..." (olivia)

"-nods-" (everyone else)

"_Howl's is a cow..._" (calcifer)

"SHUT UP!! -vein-" (howl)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Lol! Luvin it!

Howl: What is your favorite pastime BESIDES magic, romancing Sophie, and ending wars?

Sophie: Could you try baking a cheese muffin? Please? They DO exist...

Markl: Where was your home before you came to be Howl's apprentice?

Heen: Pfft pffs pf! Pf! Pffs Pff! (I want to put you in a box! Just kidding! I still love you!)

Sulliman: You do too smoke crack! I mean...snort...and you tried to ear Gaara's foot! gothgirl will kill you!

Calcifur: Crap in a bottle. Poo in a can.

gothgirl: Rock Lee can have fangirls! I wasn't the only one! No-one understands Rock Lee like I do. I have a well-thought-out explanation of why I liked him, and why I stopped liking him. He still kicks !

"Hmm...hmmm...hmmm..." (howl)

"JUST PICK ONE!!" (everyone else)

"I guess...I like swimming, I don't know." (howl)

"...Uhh, sure." (sophie)

"I lived with my mom and dad." (markl)

"What?! No! I-" (sulliman)

"-shadow over eyes, you can see the blood lust in fang- You tried to eat my Gaara-kun's foot...?" (me)

"...I think I should run now...-runs away,but is pulled back by force of...uhh...cake! yeah cake, let's go with that...-" (sulliman)

"You can't leave untill we're done with the story!" (aisuki)

"T.T" (sulliman)

"I agree that Rock Lee kicks ass. But if he and Gai-sensei talk about youth one more time..." (me)

From, zkjanie,

howl, sophie, markl, calcifer-do u know who i am?

"As far as I know, you are zkjanie." (howl)

"All I know is that you're zkjanie." (sophie)

"Umm, let me guess...zkjanie?!" (markl)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Yippee! More questions!

Sophie- When you used to make hats, what was your favorite one to make?

Calcifer- Just a warning, Kiki is madly in love with you, so beware...

Gothgirl- Here, this is just to make Howl mad. -Hands 12,0 pounds of sugar-

Markl- You're single? Right? -breaths heavily- PLEASE BE SINGLE! I LOVE YOU! -cough cough-

Until next time... -fades into thin air- MWUAHAHAHAHA!

"Nice exit! -thumbs up-" (me)

"When I made the ones with flowers all over." (sophie)

"...What..." (calcifer)

"He he! -hugs cal-" (kiki)

"...Is this good or bad...?" (calcifer)

"YAY!!!! You all are so nice!!" (me)

"I think they're all mean..." (howl)

"...Should I say that I'm single, or will all you fangirls attack me...?" (markl)

From, Saya3427,

I got two bags of sugar -gives to whoever wants them- TO DA QUESTIONz!!

Howl:if sophie was to bring a cat home would u let her keep it??

Dude who watches vegies tales:Um...can u fight i never saw u in the movie fight so i was wandering...(i dont think you can)

Sophie:do u like cats??

"X3" (me)

"Yeah, whatever Sophie wants." (howl)

"I can fight!! ...I'm just...not very good..." (bow down and stare in wonder, oh how we love you. no flaws when you're a turnip)

"-.-' Wow..." (everyone else)

"Kittys are cewl X3" (sophie)

From, melchan13,

again wonderful story.

TO sophie and Howl:Glad u think im a perv!I am tho...but I dont care.Ive been called worse.So same thing I asked

Calcifer.In the movie do u like how it went or is there sumthing u wish u could have changed.

Gothgirl-naruto-fan:Im sure that u watched saturdays Naruto episode,im getting tht b/c ur name,can u fill me in?Oh and would u read a couple of my stories?LIke The Open Door and Koi Angel?Im almost done with Koi angel.All I hav 2 do is update one more time and its Finito.

"Already told you..." (howl, sophie)

"Already told you..." (calcifer)

"I told you over pms X3. And when ARE you updateing Koi Angels?!" (me)

"This chapter was kinda long..." (gaara)

"That's normal." (olivia)

"Ok! I have all the sugar I'll need! Now I just need coffee!!" (me)

"God no..." (howl)

"Review with questions please!" (aisuki)


	17. Chapter 16

"Hi!" (me)

"Deidara's here!!" (olivia)

"-knocked out on floor-" (deidara)

"He's still kinda out from when we kidnaped him..." (aisuki)

"What'd you do...?" (howl)

"Hit him with a frying pan XD -holds up pan-" (me)

"-.-' " (everyone else...but k.oed deidara)

"Questions!" (aisuki)

From, The Unfathomable Fathom,

hands tin of coffee

Ok. I've read the sequel to Howl's Moving Castle which is Castle in the Air. A source told me that your son's (Morgan)name is Welsh. WHY DID YOU PICK MORGAN? WHY NOT CHARLIE?

Also, Markl, Whyy are you so short?

Also, Heen, why are your feet like chicken claws?

Kudos. raises martini glass full of hot chocoalte

Hope I get to be on it:D

"THERE'S A SEQUEL TO 'HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE'??!!??!!" (me, olivia, aisuki, gaara)

"You didn't know that?" (sophie)

"You didn't either!!" (me)

"..." (all movie characters)

"Where can you find it?? It's just a book right?" (olivia)

"...I'm short because I'm still just a little kid..." (markl)

"Pfffsss pffff (you know, I have no idea!)" (heen)

"Everyone who asks questions/gives comments to characters gets to be on the story! -smile- ...COFFEE!! THANK YOU!!" (me)

From, The Crimson Wings,

'Ello everyone! Well, here are some questions.

Sophie, what does your dream house look like? Oh, and tell my brother that you have no intention of leaving Howl. He doesn't seem to get that. .

"Not too small, but not too big. Next to a lake, and in the woods...or on a mountain. Somewhere with a veiw." (sophie)

"I could make that for you, Sohpie." (howl)

"Thank you Howl. And to The Crimson Wings's brother, I'm never going to leave Howl! I love him!" (sophie)

"-claps-" (me)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Hi! waves Ok... I'm going to think of the random questions! Here goes...

Howl: If you had to choose between either turning yourself into a teacup or turning yourself into a teapot... which would it be?

Sophie: Have you ever played the electric quitar? tries to imagine you in a rock band but just can't do it

Turnip Kabu Whatever: Do you watch Family Guy? (Cuz of the 'peanut butter jelly time' thing)

"I guess a teapot." (howl)

"...Once..." (sophie)

"Really?! O.O" (me, olivia)

"...Never going to again..." (sophie)

"I love 'Family Guy'!!" (holy crap...i just found out that kabu _does_ mean turnip O.o)

"'FAMILY GUY' KICKS ASS!!!!!" (everyone else...deidara still "sleeping")

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

I still luvit!

Howl: If you could make Sophie do one thing, whatever it is, no rules apply...what would it be?

Sophie: Same as Howl.

Markl: DO YOU LIKE KOOL-AID??!?!?

Heen: Pffts pftts? (Are you single?)

Calcifur: You should have a little fire baby with Kiki! -wink wink nudge nudge-

Sulliman: CRACKHEAD!

gothgirl: Yeah, Rock Lee is awesome! YOUTHMONKEY!! ... sorry. Also...this fic had kinda turned into a Naruto/HMC crossover. Weird...

I shall make an exit now! -throws a monkey at your head and runs away.

Toodles!

"Hmm...MAKE ME A GIANT COOKIE!!!! X3" (howl)

"-.-' " (everyone else...dammit deidara wake up!!)

"Clean his own room." (sophie)

"Pfff pffssss pufff ptssss pfffffffffff! (yes!)" (heen)

"I just met her!!" (calcifer)

"But we can go out right?!" (kiki)

"...We'll talk..." (calcifer)

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU PEOPLE THINKING I'M ON CRACK!!??" (sulliman)

"Because they all know that you are." (gaara)

"Yeah, so shut up and go have some of your crack! -hugs gaara-" (me)

"T.T" (sulliman)

"You're right...it HAS turned into a crossover..." (me)

"Why the hell did you throw a monkey at us?" (howl)

From, Saya3427,

O yeah i have more sugar -gives- anyway...

Howl i thought u were 30 some thing or really late 20

Calcifer:whats ur fav color??

Sophie:have u ever thought of re nameing Heen??

o yeah -gives every body a cookie- im in a good mood right now

"Sugar!! Thank you!!" (me)

"That's what I said, I'm in my 20s." (howl)

"...Red." (calcifer)

"Heen's his name though..." (sophie)

"COOKIE!!!! -nibbles on cookie-" (howl and gaara)

From, zkjanie,

sorry about the earlier question...i couldn't think of a question

howl-if there was one thing you could change about Sophie, what would it be?(and dont tell me you wouldnt change anything cuz she's already perfect or anything like that)

sophie-if there was one thing you could change about Howl, what would it be?(and dont tell me you wouldnt change anything cuz he's already perfect or anything like that)

markl and calcifer-how old are you two?

"Well...she talks in her sleep." (howl)

"I do?" (sophie)

"I would change that..." (howl)

"I would change that Howl gets so angry." (sophie)

"Eights and nines, you know, between the two." (markl)

"I'm about 1,000, but that's young for a demon." (calcifer)

From, eijifan6654,

yay! Dei-kun! -gives gothgirl coffee AND 20 lbs of sugar- I'm really sorry to everyone, but Deidara is AWESOME! Anywho...

Sophie: Do you like horses?

Calcifer: Do you like cookies?

-gives everyody cookies- I GOT MORE! X3

"WAKE UP DEIDARA-SAN!!!! -kicks diedara-" (me)

"WHAT??!! -wakes up and jumps up to feet- Where am I, un...?" (deidara)

"You're...well, I can't say...but you're here to answer questions from the fans! X3" (me)

"...I've been here before,un..." (deidara)

"...About that..." (aisuki)

"No telly Aisuki-chan." (me and olivia)

"But anyway, this person said that you rock Deidara-san!" (me)

"Oh, thank you, un." (deidara)

"Thanks for the sugar!!" (me)

"Horses are cool." (sophie)

"I LOVE cookies!" (calcifer)

"COOKIE!!!" (howl and gaara)

From, fakirhottie,

Lol funny chapter. Here are some more questions!

Princey Princey gay looking turnip guy: Can I borrow your pants? I need a pair for my sister. You're the fit. Plus, she loves the colors

Heen: Psst pst psst pst. (Why do you have claws as paws?)

Howl: Would you rather dive off a boat and into a school of great white sharks, or deal with an angry sophie, calcifer, witch of the waste, sulliman, prince turnip, and everybody else shown on the show?

Sophie: Would you rather eat 10 spiders or dump howl and go to Princy?

"No..." (here's a turnip, there's a turnip, and another little turnip. fuzzy turnip,funny turnip. turnip, turnip, mushroom) "_-.-' _"

"Pfffsss pfffft psss." (because i'm a dog)" (heen)

"...Sharks." (howl)

"What do you think?" (sophie)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Hehehe! Thanks for finally updating! Ok, Question time!

Markl- All I'm saying is that if you're single, I'll force you to marry me! BWAHAHHAHA!

Calcifer- It's a good thing. Kiki can keep you company, and people can ask her questions about her obssession:3

Howl- how many times have you kissed Sophie

Gothgirl- Here ya go! -hands ONE MILLION pounds of sugar and 756 CUPS OF COFFEE!-

Bye bye! -floats into the air and vanishs behind a cloud with a cackle of evil laughter-

"Nice exit! ...Speaking of nice exits, we havn't heard from Velvet in a while..." (me)

"Maybe she died!" (howl)

"-hits howl with newspaper-" (me)

"OWW!!" (howl)

"Does this always happen, un?" (deidara)

"That's what I asked...and I got a yes..." (gaara)

"...-scared-" (deidara)

"Make the fangirls go away...I'll be good mommy, I promise... -sitting in corner sucking on thumb-" (markl)

"...Ok..." (calcifer)

"-hugs calcifer-" (kiki)

"That'll take a while to count..." (howl)

"YAY!! THANK YOU!!!" (me)

"...I hate, _hate_ all of you..." (howl)

From, Readerfreak10,

gothgirl: i have asked a lot of questions so here is arabic cofee it keeps you hyper

sophie: can i borrow howl for one day?

markl: can i babysit you? i'll keep away the fangirls?

calcifer: can you put a spell on my sister that makes it so she can't talk?

"Thank you!!" (me)

"...I say once again, I hate you all." (howl)

"Really...?" (markl)

"A no talking spell, huh? ...My fav kind of spell! Ok, sure! Bring her next time and I'll do that for you!" (calcifer)

"That's it for this chapter!" (me)

"How long do I have to stay here, un?" (deidara)

"Untill the end of the story!" (aisuki)

"...I must go right my will now,un" (deidara)

"Review please!" (olivia)


	18. Chapter 17

"Hello everyone!" (me)

"We're here with more questions!" (aisuki)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Hooray! Peanut butter jelly time!! -does the dance with maracas in a banana suit- Okay, enough embaressing myself, here we go!

Howl: What would you rather? Go surfing on erupting volcano lava? Or jump off a cliff with just an umbrella?

Sophie: Would you rather eat 20 creme cakes? Or drink 20 liters of coke?

Markl: What do you do first in the morning? Brush your teeth or go to the bathroom? oo I have no idea where that came from...

"Hmm...the surfing one XD!!" (howl)

"...?" (everyone else)

"Eat 20 creme cakes!!" (sophie)

"It depends if I have to go or not." (markl)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

Hi! This is my first time reviewing this story, but thats your fault for making my choke on pizza! anyway onto da questions!

Howl - If you could have your way with Sophie right here and right now, would you?

Sophie - Would get busy with the turnip guy to save Howl's life and have you ever groped Howl?

Markl - Can I have a piece of your hair so i can clone you so I can have 'fun' with you?

The gay looking prince turnip guy who's name i cannot seem to remember - Want some cheese?

Well thats all for now, but one more thing - steals al the sugar so Howl doesn't have to suffer anymore and then kidnaps Gaara and runs off laughing evily - SO LONG SUCKERS!

"-very large and totally black with red glowing eyes- Give...me...back...my...Gaara-kun...!! -slams diamond with a giant baseball bat them takes back gaara and sugar- -hugs gaara, then locks sugar vault with sugar in it-" (me)

"What just happened?" (gaara)

"...Be careful Diamond-Butterfly-x, Merani-chan will KILL you...or just not allow you on the story..." (olivia)

"...I'll just answer my question now...Umm, only if she wanted me to..." (howl)

"O.o" (everyone else)

"I've never groped Howl, but that other question...please don't make me answer that!! I don't want to get busy with turnshroom man, but to save Howl's life..." (sophie)

"...No..." (markl)

"...No thank you..." (turnip-sama)

From, Kitty with a Giant Fan,

Woot! I love this story, it is just TOO funny! X3 Okies, now to the questions...

Deidara, I AM your BIGGEST fan girl!Lol. Huggles

Heen, psft pfft psst?(Did you like Suliman?) Pft pstf pfft! (I luvers you!)Gives doggie bisquit

Howl, what, other than blonde/black, was your favorite hair color? Have you ever done highlights? I loved it when it was blonde!Gives cake and cookies

Sophie, why won't you dye your hair back? Gives cooking recipes and chocolate bars

Markl, I'm not a HUGE fan girl, but you are cute! Gives a cookie and some milk

Suliman, don't say you aren't, cause you ARE on crack...BWAHAHAHASlaps

Gaara, AWSOMENESS!Glomps, then runs away

Mister Turnshroom monkey dude with the gay out fits, you are annoying...Burns off his ugly hair

Dr. Phil, your not a real doctor, so get a life...Glares

Calcifer, tell me how the dating with Kiki is!Hands him some logs...chocolate flavored!

Gothgirl, you rock, here is 90lbs of sugar and some coffe, ENJOY!Gives you cookies also

Aisuki, you are adorable.Huggles

Olivia, lol, your funny!Gives cookies

And last, Witch of the Wastae, what were you thinking when your powers were taken?Thinks about giving a cookie, but doesn't for your health

Laughs evily while throwing cookies at you all Eat them! Runs off a cliff I'm fre!1

"...O.o..." (everyone)

"Thank you, un." (deidara)

"Pffss. (no) Psssfff pffft! (thank you!)" (heen)

"I liked my hair blonde too. I went through this punk phase once and tried purple hair with red highlights. Thank you!! -eats cookie-" (howl)

"I don't think I would look very good with black hair. And thank you! -eats chocolate-" (sophie)

"Thank you! -dips cookie in milk and eats-" (markl)

"...Grrr..." (sulliman)

"..." (gaara)

"AHHH!!MY HAIR!!!! -runs around chibi crying and griping bald head-" (now bald turnip-sama)

"-points at justin and laughs-" (me, olivia, aisuki, gaara)

"...T.T" (dr.phil)

"It's really pretty good! We went out to eat last night and we enjoyed ourselves!" (calcifer)

"-hugs calcifer-" (kiki)

"THANK YOU!!!!" (me)

"Thanks!" (aisuki)

"Thankies -smiles-" (olivia)

"I was thinking, 'Aw crap...well this sucks..." (witch of the waste)

From, The Crimson Wings,

Hey! glares at It cut my questions off... Anyway, I'll just repost them now. Sorry, Sophie, but none for you.. This time. Anyway, first things first! gives Gothgirl 100 million pounds of suger My grandfather's stash-- he can't eat it, though. Diabetic.

Howl, if you had to choose between dying or saving Sophie, which would you choose?

Markle, no worries-- as cute as you are, I'm not an obsessive fangirl. In fact.. hands a ring Press the top, and the 'Fangirl Barrier 50' is activated. Keeps them at bay.

Heen, you are an adorable dog, you know that?

Witch of the Waste and Sulliven, what is with your obsession with Howl?

Prince Justin, what is the worst nickname you've ever been given.

Gothgirl, what is up with you giving Prince of-- erm.. cough Prince Justin, all of these nicknames? Oh, and here. hands you a button Press it, and a shockwave that triggers expirenced wizards will go out, shocking them on contact with the waves.

Well, that's all for now! vanishes in a puff of smoke, with fireworks going off this way and that, and cookies falling from the sky

"Cool! Cookies! And thanks for the sugar!!" (me)

"...Is that a trick question? Do you mean would I die to save Sophie? Because dying OR saving Sophie, I would choose saving Sophie." (howl)

"THANK YOU!!! -pushes button- -barrier comes up- Cool!" (markl)

"Pffsss pffttss!! (yes, I know X3)" (heen)

"...I really don't know..." (sulliman and witch of the waste)

"...I'd have to think about that one..." (kohaku mamasu! -a japanese salad-)

"It's fun XD!! And arigato gozaimasu!! -tries button- -howl screams while getting shocked- Awesome!!" (me)

From, fakirhottie,

Hahha! Nice chappy XD. Oh and I have some Sugar Cane for you. It's pure sugar in candy form. XD

Gothgirl: If you read Castle in the air (sequeal) Can you bring Abdullah and Flower-in-the-night in the show?

Howl: Haha, sharks. You are a coward. Anyways, Would you give up anything just to get out of the questioning? And I mean anything...As in Sophie, castle, MAGIC. (okay my Cousin wrote that. He's obsessed with sophie...)

Sophie: How's Morgan doing? I bet he's going to be as cute as Markle:3

Markle: ... I'm going to glomp you.

"Thanks! And I would, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be doing this story..." (me)

"Not Sophie." (howl)

"He's good!" (sophie)

"Well you can't! I got that barrier thingy!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!" (markl)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Awsome! More questions!

Gayest Turnshroom in the land: Cheese

Howl: This is just to make you angry -gives gothgirl ONE THOUSAND cups of coffee-

Sophie: Will you please hand over Markl:3

Kiki: Good luck with answering questions!

Calcifer: so? How do you like Kiki so far?

Well, that's it for today. -slowly sinks into the floor-

"You people have such good exits!" (me)

"...?..." (speak japanese, speak japanese, speak japanese or die!! XD -a new fav song of mine X3-)

"Yay!" (me)

"...God I hate you all so much I hope you all burn in Hell." (howl)

"-hits howl- That's mean to say!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"No." (sophie)

"Thank you!" (kiki)

"She's really nice." (calcifer)

From, Caitlin Kendricks,

gothgirl: here is coffee! no sugar cuz i ate it all XD

gothgirl: i dunno where you can buy the sequel but i didnt like it. howl and sophie only turn up halfway through.

howl: why do you never say if your going to marry sophie? cuz in the sequel you have married her and have a kid.

"Thanks!" (me)

"I told you all you're not allowed to know yet!!!" (howl)

From, Saya3427,

-hums to way i are- O yea srry um

Markl:my sister is totally in love with u -sigh-

Calcifer:how old r you??

my sister:OMFG IS THAT MARKL YEAH -drags him otta of studio-

me:-slaps my sis- put him back NOW!!

My sis:-sniff- -puts him back- okay u will be mine Markl -evil grin-

Me:Dont worry she has a screw loose some where she wont remeber -sigh- -gives every one a cookie- srry for the trouble

"-sniff-" (markl)

"I said I was about 1,000, but that's young for demons." (calcifer)

"Cookie!!- eats cookie-" (howl, gaara, deidara)

From, Holographic Shadow,

Aww, this is such a cool fanfic you've got going on! I've really enjoyed reading all of the questions that people have submitted. Really neat! As far as what I'm tempted to ask...

Howl: 1.) If Sophie was dying and you both knew it, what would be some of the last things you'd say to her? 2.) Oh, another question: If you had to decided between no powers, or no Sophie, which would you choose?

Sophie: If you and Howl ever got stuck in the middle of nowhere with no help of rescue, what would be one thing you'd bring with you?

"I would tell her how much I love her and I would kiss her very romanticly." (howl)

"AWWW!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"-blush-" (sophie)

"That's a dumb question...wait, do you mean if I choose Sophie, then I'll lose all my powers, but if I choose powers I'll lose Sophie? I still choose Sophie." (howl)

"My manga of course XD!!" (sophie)

"I would too!" (me, olivia)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Sup y'all! Luvin this!

Howl: What was your worst childhood experience?

Sophie: Who are your parents?

Heen: Pfftpfptpfppfpsptpfptpfpts!! (Do you know the muffin man?)

Sulliman: Shut up an snort your crack!

gothgirl: I'm so sorry! I keep forgetting to give you sugar! Here. -gives you 100 milliom lbs. of white sugar, 20 million cubes of brown sugar, and 500 gallons of ultra-caffeine coffee- Could you try to bring Rock Lee? Pretty please? -bambi eyes-

Deidara: What's your last name?

Gaara: Same as Deidara.

Toodles! -throws an anvil at you and dissapears-

"Getting chased by 500 frogs...-shivers-" (howl)

"O.O" (everyone else)

"Two humans, one female and one male." (sophie)

"Sophie's being a smart ass!!" (aisuki)

"Pssfft (no, and I'm the first to say that XD!)" (heen)

"..." (sulliman)

"Thank you! And how 'bout I just get the whole 'Naruto' cast here huh?" (me)

"-smiles and nods-" (almost everybody...you know who doesn't...)

"I can't give out that info, un..." (deidara)

"My name's Gaara of the Desert." (gaara)

"Why did you throw an anvil at us??" (howl)

"Cuz Kairi felt like it!" (me)

From, zkjanie,

lol!

howl-what would your idea of a perfect romantic dream date setting with sophie be?

sophie-If Howl surprised you with a HUGE bouqet of roses, would you kiss him?

markl-you're so adorable!

Calcifer-Was it uncomfortable when the witch of the wase kept holding onto you like that?

"Under a clear night sky with the moon showing. Us just taking a walk in the moonlight." (howl)

"-blush- Yes, I would." (sophie)

"Thanks." (markl)

"Yes." (calcifer)

"Ok! End of this chapter! The next time you come, the peoples from 'Naruto' are gonna be here!!" (me)

"It's gonna be one hell of a time getting them here..." (olivia)

" 'Specially the Akatsuki members..." (aisuki)

"Ok, so, please review!" (me)


	19. Chapter 18

"Hi once again!" (me)

"So many reviews this time!" (aisuki)

"Where am I?" (naruto)

"Oh yeah! The 'Naruto' peoples are here!" (me)

"What is this?" (sasuke)

"You are here to answer questions from the fans! Along with 'Howl's Moving Castle' people!" (olivia)

"Hi..." (howl)

"...Oh no...questions...?" (kiba)

"Yes X3" (me)

"How bothersome..." (shikamaru)

From, White White Roses,

Oh, my gosh. You just made eighteen chapters. I have been gone far too long. My computer has been crap too, and considering how I live in the worst part of London--worst meaning the worst INTERNET/CELLULAR PHONE service--I've been having computer troubles too. I feel your pain.P.S. Sorry about the questions...i'm realy bored.

To the author: Is Dr. Phil still alive?

For Howl: I feel so sorry for you, deary. Would you like a muffin?

Markel: Would you like a muffin as well?

Sophie: You can have one too.

Turnip Head: I am...all out of muffins...Sorry...

"Good to hear from you again! And yes, Dr. Phil is still here, but he only comes when he gets asked a question." (me)

"Yes!! Thank you! -nibbles on muffin-" (howl)

"Thanks! -takes bite out of muffin-" (markl)

"Thank you! -takes bite out of muffin-" (sophie)

"T.T" (turnip...person...thing...i need help with more names)

From, Kitty with a Giant Fan,

Climbs up the cliff and colapses Ahahaha...Questions!

Howl, lol, punk phase? That's funny. Ehy don't you ever dye it back to blonde?Pats head Poor you, having to stay locked up...OH well!

Sophie, oh, cause I think black would look good. If you could change your hair to ANY style, what would it be.

Huggles Deidara and Gaara toodles! Jumps off the clif again God damnit!

"-glares at kitty- -hugs gaara-" (me)

"O.o...umm...thank...you...?" (howl)

"Hmm...I don't really know, I like my hair the way it is." (sophie)

"Why do you keep jumping off a cliff, un?" (deidara)

"Are things always like this here?" (itachi)

"...Yes..." (howl)

"O.O ...Itachi..." (sasuke)

"CALM DOWN!! No fighting!! ...yet..." (me)

From, coco-san,

OMG! Sempai! x3 I brought tobi! -holds up tobi who waves- :3 for joo gothgirl 100 pounds of sugar.

sophie-um,not really sure,let me think...

deidara-sempai- art IS a bang

howl-...20s,that's what I thought

sophie- I got it,this may sound very weird but like what's your favortie era,like the 80's or the 20's or something like that.

markl-do you like to read,if you do,what kind of books do joo like?and what's your favorite book?

gaara- x3 thank joo -faints- X.X

"So that's why we couldn't find Tobi..." (olivia)

"SUGAR!!! THANK YOU!!" (me)

"What's with the sugar?" (neji)

"All you guys will catch on, don't worry." (aisuki)

"...ok..." (deidara, sempai)

"I guess I like this era, not sure." (sophie)

"I read a little history on magic and stuff like that, but my favorite fiction book would be...hmm...I'm not sure." (markl)

"...You're welcome..." (gaara)

From, eijifan6654,

DEI-KUN! -huggles- YAY! I have decided that Sasuke must die. Would anybody read the fic?

gothgirl: will Itachi-kun be there too?! And Neji-kun!?

Everybody: -gives cookies- love you all! (Just Dei-kun and Gaara the mostest!!)

"...You know what...I've decided that it's ok for you fangirls to love Gaara-kun, but he is _**MINE**_ so we all know." (me)

"SASUKE-KUN DIE??!! NO WAY!!!!! -evil look-" (sakura, ino)

"I knew that was coming..." (olivia)

"They're right here X3" (me)

"Hi." (itachi, neji)

"...Itachi..." (sasuke)

"Down boy!! -hits sasuke with newspaper-" (me)

"Ow!" (sasuke)

"COOKIE!!!!!" (howl, gaara, deidara, tobi, leader **(p.s., leader is the leader of akatuski)**, exc.)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Ok, more questions.

Howl: I'm sorry you feel that way. But since you hate me, I guess I'll give these to Markl. -holds out tray of fresh, warm, chewy cookies-

Markl: I'm over you, you don't have to worry about me being a fangirl, even with that sheild. Now, I'm a major fangirl of Murtagh from Eragon! By the way, what was the most embarassing moment of your life?

Gothgirl: -hands coffee and sugar-

Until next time. -backs into a shadow until nothing but red eyes show.- -red eyes dissapear-

"Cool exit!!" (me)

"COOKIES!!! ...I don't hate you, can I PLEASE have the cookies...?" (howl)

"Eragon rocks!! And too embarassing to tell..." (markl)

"Thanks X3!!" (me)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Hm...

Howl: Shojo? Or Shonen? Or Seinen?

Sophie: What would you say is the most annoying thing ever??

Markl: Why are you so adorable?

Turnip Kabu: WHat is the fourth wall?

"I like all of 'em X3" (howl)

"When someone won't leave you alone when you ask them to go away..." (sophie)

"Cuz I was born that way X3" (markl)

"...What the hell does that mean?" (rubber ducky turnip)

From, wolf guardian of light,

Hmm... I'm back...

To all of the cast:

If you were to be bitten by a dragon, a werewolf or a vampire, which would you choose?

To gothgirl: Same question + Would you be interested in a larger blade to assualt Howl with?

**(this is going to take a while...but i can manage. mind if the naruto ppl answer too? i might forget some people cuz i'm just listing out of the top of my head)**

"Vampire" (howl)

"Dragon" (markl)

"Vampire" (sophie)

"...Dragon" (witch of the waste)

"Werewolf" (turnip person head guy, i don't know)

"I guess a Werewolf" (calcifer)

"Werewolf" (kiki)

"Pssff (werewolf)" (heen)

"Vampire" (sulliman)

"Vampire" (naruto)

"Werewolf" (sakura)

"Dragon" (sasuke)

"Dragon" (kakashi)

"Werewolf" (guy)

"Werewolf! Just like sensei! X3" (lee)

"..." (everyone else)

"Dragon" (neji)

"Dragon" (tenten)

"Vampire" (gaara)

"Werewolf" (temari)

"Werewolf" (kankuro)

"Werewolf X3" (kiba)

"...No dur..." (everyone else)

"...Which one's more bug-like?" (shino)

""V...vampire" (hinata)

"-sigh- Dragon" (shikamaru)

"Werewolf" (ino)

"Dragon" (choji)

"Dragon" (asuma)

"Vampire" (kuranai)

"Werewolf" (jiraiya)

"Dragon" (tsunade)

"Dragon" (shizune)

"Dragon...it's more snake like X3" (orochimaru)

"Oh great, the gay snake is here." (olivia, aisuki)

"Vampire" (kabuto)

"Werewolf" (leader)

"Vampire" (itachi)

"Werewolf, un" (deidara)

"Vampire" (sasori)

"Water dragon X3" (kisame)

"A good werewolf X3" (tobi)

**(OMG! i just found this out, so leader is no longer leader, his real name is pein)**

"A plant like dragon X3" (zetsu)

"...Werewolf" (hidan)

"As for me...Vampire! _Even though I kinda am one already..._O.O You didn't hear that!! Ok, I think I got everyone, if I forgot someone, then sorry. And yeah, I would like a bigger blade! You know that sword that Ichigo has in 'Bleach'? Well I want a sword like that!" (me)

From, The Crimson Wings,

Woot! Naruto peoples! grin Because you're bringing them here... --hands forty hundred fourty-five million pounds of suger-- Here you go! How's that Zapper I gave you doing?

Markl, how's the barrier workin-- Ack! --shoved out of chair--

Sister: MARKL! --tries to tackle, is zapped by the barrier and thrown into a mountain-- I'L BE BACK!

Me: --climbs back into chair-- So sorry about that. My sister... Is obsessed with you.

Howl, I really did mean dying TO save Sophie. My keyboard likes to be mean...

Sophie, have you ever read the Manga Ouran High School Host Club?

Gothgirl, same question. And, if so, could you bring them in? --puppy dog eyes-- I'll give you lots of suger, coffee, AND katanas... ANd I'll throw in other weapons as well, if you like.

Calcifer, how are you?

Kiki, hello.

Gothgirl, have you ever heard the song 'cling to me'? I just watched an awesome AMV for Howl's Moving Castle with that as the song. It rocked!

Well, 'tis all. --firework goes off right in front of her, and she vanishes--

"Cool exit! Yay SUGAR!!! And the zapper's great! -pushes button- -howl gets zapped and screams-" (me)

"...Your sister scares me..." (markl)

"Oh! Well I would die for Sophie." (howl)

"No, but I want to." (sophie)

"Yeah, I've seen it everywhere but I havn't gotten a chance to check it out yet...can I still have that stuff any way...?" (me)

"I'm good." (calcifer)

"Hello -smiles-" (kiki)

"No, but I will!" (me)

From, zkjanie,

sophie-what would your idea of a romantic date be?

howl-are you planning to propose to sophie anytime soon?

markl-you're still so adorable!

calcifer-hi!

"A moonlit dinner and after that a slow dance just between me and Howl...-blush-" (sophie)

"How many times must I tell you people that you can't know yet!!!!????" (howl)

"Thank you X3" (markl)

"Hi." (calcifer)

From, Saya3427,

Hi your bringing the naruto cast COOL yeah Shikimaru anyway

Sophie:What do you like about Howl

Markl:My sis wanted me to ask u why do u like magic

My sis:HI markl -evil grin- -evil laugh-

Me:Okay that it -ties my sis to a tree- Sorry bout that...bye -gives every one a cookie gives Markl two cookies- dont share the cookie

"Everything exept for his rudeness..." (sophie)

"Cuz it's cool." (markl)

"O.O" (everyone)

"Thanks! -nibbles on cookie-" (markl)

"COOKIE!!!" (the people who i listed a little bit ago who liked cookies)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Hooray! Luvin this! Now there's Naruto people, too!

Howl: Did you ever try drugs? srry...

Sophie: Did you ever have any boyfriends before Howl? If so, who?

Turnshroom gay flan baby: TURNSHROOMGAYGUYSAYWHU??!

Calcifur: How did you come into existance?

Rock Lee: YOU ARE SO AWESOME!

Kakashi: How did you become so pervy? And why do you wear a mask?

Tsunade: Why do you need Shizune?

"NO!! Why would I?" (howl)

"One other guy, his name was Kyle." (sophie)

"I'm not falling for that..." (turnshroom mushroom turnip guy person...ok, i really need help)

"...I forget..." (calcifer)

"...-.-' " (everyone else)

"Thanks X3" (lee)

"I've just been like this...And the mask reminds me of when I was an ANBU." (kakashi)

"She helps" (tsunade)

"-smiles-" (shizune)

From, peniguin911,

um...(blushing madly)prince justin do u have a girlfriend?? and if no would u go out with a realy shy girl?

gothgirl plz stop makeing fun of prince justin if hes still there

sullimen (cant say wat i want to say)

bye (smiles at prince blushes then walks away)

"O.O...TURNIP MAN HAS A FANGIRL??!!" (me, aisuki, olivia, gaara)

"Cool!! I'd love to go out with you peniguin911!!" (turnip)

"Holy crap..." (howl)

"That's sweet!" (sophie)

"She's...like another Hinata..." (me)

"W...what?" (hinata)

"You know what I'm saying Hinata-chan." (me)

"What?" (naruto)

"-blush-" (hinata)

From, Readerfreak10,

goth-girl: Is kakashi there? cuz I want him. Oh yeah here is some more arabic coffee

howl: What is your favorite movie?

Gay blond mushroom thing: What's your boyfriends name?

Calcifer: Here's my sister now can you make her silent? (girl talks in background non-stop)

Markl: I can keep the evil fan-girls away with my glare of death if you want.

KAKASHI: Will you be mine forever?

"He's right here. And thanks for the coffee!!" (me)

"Scary Movie 4 -big smile-" (howl)

"That movie rocks!! Only part I didn't like was when they just put random Japanese words together trying to speak Japanese..." (me)

"I AM NOT GAY, I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!!!!! But I guess I have a girlfriend now, peniguin911!" (turnip man)

"I gotta get used to this..." (aisuki)

"Ok... -puts ducktape over reader's sister's mouth- That tape will NEVER come off. But she can still eat. Just put the food right through the tape and it'll go into her mouth." (calcifer)

"Use 500 found!!" (me)

"Sure! I have this shield thing, but you can do that if you want!" (markl)

"...Sure I guess" (Kakashi)

"But I thought you were going out with Kuranai!" (olivia, me)

"..." (kakashi, kuranai)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

YAY!! Neji-Kun is gonna be here so i won't steal YOUR Gaara-Kun again. Anyways onto da questions

Howl - Would you either loose all your hair or loose Sophie?

Sophie - If you never met Howl would you date the prince of vegies over there?

Markl - I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY MY PRETTY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -Disapears in white puff of smoke- MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough- hahahahaha -cough hack die-

"...O.o" (everyone)

"-death gare- -hugs gaara-" (me)

"Oh my god...My hair." (howl)

"O.O...had to think?" (me, olivia, aisuki, sophie)

"No, I don't like him that much." (sophie)

"...She scares me..." (markl)

"Well, we're done for now." (me)

"This wasn't so bad!" (naruto)

"...Itachi... -leaps at his brother-" (sasuke)

"-punches sasuke away-" (itachi)

"SASUKE-KUN!!" (sakura, ino)

"NO FIGHTING YET!!!!! -gets out katana and slashes down the middle of the two with shadow over eyes- -a piece of their hair gets cut off-" (me)

"-cowers-" (sasuke, itachi)

"She's like a whole different person when she fights...should've told you that..." (olivia)

"Now I'm even more scared of her..." (howl)

"...Please review..." (aisuki)


	20. Author's Note yea, it happened again

i'm really sorry. my computer sucks, i'm on another one right now. i promise once it gets fixed ill update.


	21. New computer! Woot!

"Problem fixed! _Hopefully forever…"_ (me)

"We got a new computer so it should work now, and this new computer has a Microsoft Word, so you should see no more mistakes." (aisuki)

"Time for questions!" (olivia)

From, fergnerd,

Hi I just found your story and I love it. So as a gift 100 million

gallons of oreo ice cream. It's the best of both worlds.

gothgirl: how come you or Gaara haven't attacked Dei yet. He did attack

your villege, kidnaped Gaara, and help kill Gaara. But you seem so buddy buddy with him here.

Howl: Did you know in the book version you actual came from england and

You played rugby?

Sophie: Have you gone to see Lettie lately?

Markl: You poor boy.(hands him a DBZ capsel that contains a fan proof bomb shelter) Here I was planning on giving this to Harry Potter for his fan problems, but your younger so you need it more than he does.

Also gothgirl here is some names you can use: Saint Turnip, patron

saint of all scarecrows, Nipturn, Turny, Mr. Pogo, The turnip that came from the bush, Mr turnip side down, Help, Help my turnip is stuck again.

Bye

"Welcome! And thank you!!" (me)

"That's a secret to be kept until later…" (gaara)

"Secret, un?" (deidara)

"Never mind that, Deidara-san." (me)

"…I…I was?" (howl)

"Just last week –smile- She's doing good." (sophie)

"Thank you!!!" (markl)

"Thanks! But I may have a problem with Turnip boy's new girlfriend. She seems to want us to stop making fun of him." (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

Sophie: If you and howl had time alone what would you do?

Howl: Same question.

Gay-Turnip: I feel sorry for your boyfriend 'cuz your cheating on him.

Calcifer: thanx for the magic ductape it's workin wonders. (girl in

Back ground not talking)oh sweet silence

Markl: next time i babysit i will take you to the park.

"Probably talk about things that we need to talk about." (sophie)

"Among other things…no, not sex… … … …-eyes wander-" (howl)

"I AM NOT GAY!!!! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, NOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!" (turnip dude)

"My pleaser." (calcifer)

"Can we go to the lake when we get there?!" (markl)

"O.O…?" (me, olivia, aisuki)

From, peniguin911,

hi...(blushes at prince sends mental note i...i love u p-prince

j-justin ur awsome)

hinata:ur c..cool i like the way u act.

gothfreakogirl:(flares angry) STOP MAKING FUN OF JUSTIN!s..sry

howel:ppl say justins gay...

sophie:how do u sleep at night knowing ur in love with an arrogant

jerk.

"Hi!! Yay!! I love you too X3" (turnip Justin)

"T…thanks" (hinata)

"…Holy crap. Umm…how about we discuss this?" (me)

"Yeah, but I don't think he's gay. He is happy you're here." (howl)

"…I don't really know…" (sophie)

"Hey! T.T" (howl)

From, Guardian's Robot,

stop messing with justin,s name or i shall be forced to remove all sugar priveliges and meet your face to my plate-mailed fist

"…O.O…" (everyone but me)

"-shadow over eyes- …Is that a challenge…?" (me)

"Oh, you did it now Guardian…Merani-chan can't resist a fight, and she's good too." (olivia)

"Wait, don't start yet! Let me go get popcorn!" (gaara)

"I'll come too!" (itachi, pien **(remember pein is the leader of the akatsuki)**, orochimaru, and all the other evil people who enjoy seeing others getting beaten up)

"This should be good." (aisuki)

From, zkjanie,

sophie-I'm not sure if i've asked this before, but, was it better when

you were an old lady or now?

Howl-Hi!

markl-Hi!

Calcifer-i love your sense of humor!XD

"Well, being old had its ups, but I like my real age much better." (sophie)

"Hi X3" (howl)

"Hiya! –waves-" (markl)

"Why thank you." (calcifer)

From, Vampire Tsukiko,

wow i can't believe you got the whole Naruto cast in here too...well

here

gothgirl i brought you powdered sugar i hope you like it...

kiki: do like being with calcifer?

howl: have you ever thought of fighting back agianst gothgirl?

deidara: do you like itachi as a friend?

and gothgirl: can i keep deidara?

well thats all for now,bye!-gives everyone cookies-

"Cool! Thanks!" (me)

"When _are_ you going to eat all this sugar…?" (olivia)

"At the end of this story, so that we have plenty of time for my sugar hike X3" (me)

"…-eye twitch-." (howl)

"Yes! –hugs calcifer-" (kiki)

"My mind is contemplating it." (howl)

"He's a good friend, un. But sometimes he scares me…" (deidara)

"COOKIE!!" (all the ppls who like cookies)

From, Kitty with a Giant Fan,

O.o I'm still alive? Woot! Questions!Evil laughter

Turnshroom funk master, when will you change your hairstyle? Blonde

Only looks good on people who aren't gay!

Howl, how do you feel about the fanfic in wich Sophie's memory is

erased and she is engaged to the turnshroom?(You save her,of course)And what about

the one where Sophie trys to seduce you?

Sophie, same question.

Okies, all done. Huggles Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke Slowly backs

Away from Gaara and Gothgirl

Ahahahaha, this time I won't jump off a cliff. Rides away on her

mystical My Little Pony Lol

"…-twitch-…" (me)

"…Did we mention that she hates all things that are pink and loving…such as My Little Ponies…?" (aisuki)

"MUST KILL HORSE!!! –chases my little pony swinging katana at it-." (me)

"No! Merani-chan, not now!! Later –grabs gothgirl's arm-." (gaara)

"…Ok –hugs gaara-." (me)

"I AM NOT GAY T.T" (turnip…person)

"Never read those ones…" (howl and sophie)

"Finally!! Someone smart enough to back away from the evil!!" (howl)

"-hits howl upside the head-." (me and gaara)

From, Saya3427,

YAY Shikamaru -ahem-questions

Shikamaru:Whos the most troublesome girl youve met??

Sister:Your a fan-girl of shikamaru HAHA

Me:Idiot,so what...

Sis:u diffrent when ur around him like nicer...its weird

Me:Dont get used to it

Sis:Your your back hugs

Me:Let go or you loose the arm

Sis:OK lets goaaww ur mean again theres shikamaru

Me:Throws boomerang at sis idiot byebye

"…" (everyone)

"I could never decide that." (shikamaru)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

Iâ€™M ALIVE! Yeah, Iâ€™m feeling really bad â€˜bout not giving you any

Sugar or coffee gothgirl-narutofan (I donâ€™t want Howl to suffer) so instead Iâ€™m gonna give you an electrical poking rod! Enjoy Eep! Neji-Sama is HERE! -Bows down then glomps- I WUV U! QUESTION TIME!

Howl â€" I have a few things for you, first have you met Sophieâ€™s

Parents yet and if so did they approve of you? You said you knew Haku so can you give me his phone number? And lastly, well this is more like an order then a question, propose to Sophie right here and right now or we will all think that you donâ€™t love her and we will torture you for the rest or eternity!

Sophie â€" My friend is a total Yaoi freak and she thinks prince of the

turnip bunnies and Howl are soul mates (Yuck!) so if you did find out

they were getting up to funny business behind your back, what would be you reaction?

Calcifer and Markl â€" Simple question, Sophie or Howl?

Suliman â€" I know what you were doing last night and donâ€™t even try

To play innocent I saw the picturesâ€¦

Everyone â€" When a certain some one who looks like a girl and Iâ€™m

sure is one that says Un all the time -glares at Deidara- killed Gaara –glares at him again with a knife behind my back- who cried? â€¦.. I know I didâ€¦â€¦

Oh and Calcifer because I havenâ€™t asked you a question before and the

Only time I have you had to share it and because you so awesome you get a prize -gives a monkey- His name is BoBo, careful though he bitsâ€¦. and I think he might a rabiesâ€¦..

Sasuke â€" DIE! â€"Stabs over and over again-

Hinata â€" YOU ROCK!

Shino and Shikamaru â€" You two are so HOT! Not as hot as Neji-Sama

thoughâ€¦..

-Glomps Neji-Sama once again before backing away to leave- You will

Always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Ja- I mean ME! –throws smoke bombs, when smoke clears Iâ€™m still here- You didnâ€™t see anything -Runs for the hills while cackling madly with a strand of Neji-Samaâ€™s hair I stole- MWUAHAHAHAHAHA TIME TO TEST THE CLONING MACHINE!

"O.o" (everyone)

"-rubs head were hair was stolen- Ow…" (neji)

"Ooki…-looks at poking rod- Thank you! …Oh, and I say ooki sometimes, I'm not sure when exactly I say it, it just comes out. It became a force of habit after I started watching the Japanese Super Gals…watch it and you will understand."

"Yeah, and they liked me. Sure, 555-666-8899, that's Haku's cell number. And you all can't know yet!! Stop asking those questions!! You will all find at the end of the story!!" (howl)

"First I would vomit, then I would kill both of them." (sophie)

"I'm not gay! I love Sophie! Tell your friend to –censored- off!" (howl)

"I'm NOT GAY!!" (Justin of turnips)

"Oh man that's easy. Sophie." (calcifer, markl)

"T.T" (howl)

"I was sleeping last night!!" (sulliman)

"Sure…" (everyone else)

"I cried for a week!! My mom kept complaining that I wouldn't shut up about a fictional character! T.T" (me)

"It's ok –hugs gothgirl-" (gaara)

"-smiles- I'm happy now…" (me)

"I'm pretty sure most of us cried. I didn't _cry_ but I was sad. He was a good friend." (naruto)

"Can we all talk like I'm still alive, cuz I'm right here." (gaara)

"…A…a monkey?" (calcifer)

"OWW!!" (sasuke)

"WOOT!! XD Where's that pop corn? –sees pop corn, takes it and sits in chair to watch sasuke get beaten up- -others join-" (me)

"SASUKE-KUN T.T!!!" (sakura, ino)

"Suckura, Ino-pig, please, SHUT UP!!!" (me, olivia, aisuki, gaara)

"T…thank you…" (hinata)

"…Thank you?" (shikamaru)

"…Thanks." (shino)

"-shadow over eyes- Just make sure you stay with Neji." (olivia)

"…Olivia-chan is a big fangirl of Shino…" (me)

"-backs up one step away from olivia-" (shino)

From, wolf guardian of light,

Hmm. So the Werewolfs outnumber the Dragons, but the Dragons outnumber

the

Vampires...

/To Sam, the Light Werewolf/

Nightshade and Talon are SO gonna kill us...

/Talon the Dragon and Nightshade the Vamp appear/

Don't they have to give reasons why?

/Nightshade has Sam by an Ear/

And what whould ALL their favorite weapons be? Just Howl and Author,

Haven't

seen Naruto. And Dr. Phil.

/Has Wolf Guardian of Light in a Headlock/

(I know. I'm being a pest.)

"…I understood basically none of that…YOU'VE NEVER SEEN NARUTO??!! YOU HAVN'T LIVED!! WATCH IT!! Cartoon Network is having this huge Naruto Hundo three day marathon starting with episode one all the way to episode 100. You can watch Naruto there X3 I know I'm not missing the hundo!! …I think it's this Friday." (me)

"I don't think anyone here watches Dr. Phil. He's just here cuz people wanted him here." (howl)

From, q8iya,

great ch. ... so ive got some questions:

prince justin: congratulations on ur new girlfriend.. although im sure

that by the end of the week she'll dump u... evil smile...

sophie: Hi!- waves- dont u miss having ur mother and sister??

howl: if u be a good boy till the end of the chapter i'll give u a

katana to defend yourself while fighting with gothgirl... gothgirl hope u don't mind :D and for the extra boost of energy for the fight here's 50,0,0 kg.s of pure suger enjoy! (4 gothgirl NOT HOWL)

well bye...

"…Thank…you?" (turnip headed prince justin man)

"I miss them, but I still get to see them." (sophie)

"I don't know how to use a katana…" (howl)

"…HAHA –starts laughing- -pulls out katana- Then I guess you're screwed huh? And thanks for the sugar!" (me)

From, coco-san,

HI! tobi.is.mine. -holds tobi- mine! if you can obsess over gaara I can obsess over tobi.

ino-you know,in reply to that werewolf,vampire,dragon thingey,all you

need is some fur and you'd be good to go! -good guy pose-

hidan- my friend is odsessed with you.only god knows why...I'd run if I

were you...-.-

sasuke-agreeing with whoever said that you should just die already

instead of being all emoish.

sakura- no clue what you see in him...

ino-you either

wow...that was all naruto directed,I'm sorry cast of HMC,but I can't

think of

anything to ask you! -disapperates-

"Cool exit XD" (me)

"…That's fine X3" (tobi)

"…-angry-." (ino)

"…I think I should…-runs away-." (hidan)

"…T.T" (sasuke)

"He's hot!!" (sakura, ino)

From, eijifan6654,

Neji-kun and Itachi-kun said hi to me! -dies- O.o I must be like Hidan!

That makes seventeen times i've died this week! And I don't even worshiup Jashin!! O.o

Itachi: Can I kill Sasuke for you, or would you like to?

Sakura and Ino: You two are annoying as heck! Sorry but I have a

serious bone to pick with Sasuke!

Sasuke: you better run! I am gonna hunt you down and when i do, you're

Gonna pay for what you did to Dei-kun! -pulls out katana infused with chakra-

Neji: Do you like Tenten? I mean like like her, like girlfriend like

her.

Tobi: You are a good boy! -gives cookie-

Everyone else (except Sakura, Ino, and Teme): Have a cookie!! -gives

cookies-

"…" (everyone)

"If you want." (itachi)

"T.T" (sakura, ino)

"…Holy crap…-turns on sharingon, then runs away-" (sasuke)

"She's ok." (neji)

"COOKIES!!" (everyone who got a cookie)

"T.T" (everyone who didn't get a cookie)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Turnip: WHy do you think I'm asking you if I don't know!?

Howl: You like Shojo? Gay...

"…I don't know…" (turnip)

"I'm not gay!! …I just said I like all of them because…I don't know the difference…" (howl)

"You don't know the difference?! Ha ha!! Dumb baka!!" (me)

"What's the difference?" (howl)

"I'm telling you baka!! –still laughing-" (me)

From, Readerfreak10 (again),

sorry i didn't know he was taken(cries)

"I'm not taken! Stop crying! Please!" (kakashi)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Hooray!

Howl: What were your parents like? I made a fic about your mom! No

really, I did...

Sophie: Do you remember where you were born?

Heen: Pft Pffssp pfsspfsfst! (Will you live in my house?)

Calcifur and Kiki: HAVE A CUTE LITTLE FIRE BABY! please?

Sulliman: Once a crackhead, always a crackhead.

gothgirl: Sorry! Keep forgetting the sugar: Here's 1 million lbs. of

brown sugar and 30 cups of Italian espresso. Oh yeah, have you seen Princess Mononoke?

"You…you did?" (howl)

"Actually no…" (sophie)

"Pffttss (no, sorry)" (heen)

"…Maybe in a few years if it works out…" (calcifer)

"-angry-" (sulliman)

"Thanks! And no, but I want to." (me)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Hey! I'm back!

Gothgirl: here is a link to that Cling to Me video The Crimson Wings

Was talking about. And the song is called 'Gravity'

Howl: Ok, but you have to be nice to me AND Gothgirl for all eternity.

-gives cookies-

Turnshroom lord of gayness: -pokes- cheese -pokes-

Markl: keep the sheild generator in the sheild with you at all times!

Trust me.

ALL: Feel free to hurt me but the reason I didn't ask the Naruto people

anything is because I don't watch that show. :(

Well, anyways, see ya! -drops a smoke bomb and dissapears behind the

smoke-

"You all have such nice exits! And I see no link." (me)

"…Thanks for cookies! –nibbles on cookie-" (howl)

"No dur!" (markl)

"YOU HAVN'T LIVED EITHER!! Watch the Naruto Hundo I talked about earlier!!" (me)

"Ok, end of chapter!" (olivia)

"Please review! I think only a few more chapters cuz this is getting really long." (me)


	22. Chapter 20

"Hey everyone! The reason I haven't updated in a while was because I was watching the Naruto Hundo X3!!" (me)

"Questions!" (aisuki)

From, AmicaPuella,

Hi!

Sophie: when you were little what did you want to do when you grew up?

Naruto: do you realize that Hinata likes you?

and I don't know if Kyuubi can here this but Kyuubi you are 100 adorable!

"I wanted to be a nurse." (sophie)

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out a while ago. I was just waiting to see if Hinata would tell me on her own." (naruto)

"R…really…?" (hinata)

"Aww, cute!" (me, olivia)

"You think so? Thank you X3" (kyuubi)

"Kyuubi can hear us??!!" (me)

"Of course I can hear you!" (kyuubi)

"…I don't feel so good…" (naruto)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

Me again! (And I am gonna try as hard as I possibly can to see the

Naruto Hundo!)

Gothgirl: Heh heh... yeah. About the link, didn't show up in the comments. I PMed it to you. Coffee?

Howl: -blinks- -blinks again- -blinks once more- Hi.

"I kinda made my mom mad cuz I couldn't leave my TV!! And I saw the video, I thought it was beautiful!! And thanks for the coffee XD!" (me)

"…Hi…?" (howl)

From, This-Family-Affair,

Okay, I've been reading bits of this story and I have a question for

the much unquestioned

Heen: WHY aren't there any dogs like you in real life?? I love

you soo much!

Howl: I love your hair...

Prince Whose Outfit Matches His Hair: How can you stand your hair?? I

don't know how I could survive if someone made my hair look like that... I'd sue the haircutter.

"Like it so far?" (me)

"Pffss pfft! (thank you!)" (heen)

"Thank you X3" (howl)

"I've been thinking of changing it…" (ok, because of his girlfriend, justin will be what we are calling him…)

From, Saya3427,

there showing all the naruto episodes??Cool i missed a few

Markl:Whats ur fav fruit -evil smile-Bwahahahaha!!

Sophie:Same as Markl

Howl:So you adopted Markl...does that make you his step-dad or

gardian??

Kiba:Do you think Heen and akumaru will get along

Me:-sigh-theres something wrong with you...and he didnt adopted him

Sis:No I had sugar...oh

Me:Plz untie me ill give you more sugar

Sis:Okay -unties-Now give me my sugar

Me go fetch -throws sugar bye bye people

"-chases after sugar- -gets in fight with saya's sister…saya's sister wins…- How did I lose…? Must be lack of sugar caffeine, haven't had any cuz of the hundo." (me)

"…I like apples." (markl)

"I guess peaches." (sophie)

"I didn't adopt him!!" (howl)

"Yeah, they're fine!" (kiba)

-akamaru and heen are playing cards-

"…-.-'…" (everyone else)

From, Spiritual Bob,

XD lol!

Howl: Ok, Shojo is manga for teenage GIRLS! SHONEN is manga for teenage

BOYS and Seinen is manga for guys your age XD I guess I should have

explained that better, ehehe...

Turnip: DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING!?

Sophie: Is it annoying to have to live with Howl?

Heen: Do you need an inhaler or something? Or inhalant?

"Oh…" (howl)

"I still can't believe you didn't know that! –laughing-" (me)

"Yes I know stuff!!!" (justin)

"Sometimes…" (sophie)

"Hey! T.T" (howl)

"Pffs… (maybe…)" (heen)

From, fergnerd,

Hi again. Humm I'm looking forward to see what you and Gaara have

planned.

ALSO the Hundo is this weekend. WHAO! 50 hour of my favorite blond fox.

Ok onto my questions

Jiriya: You are probibly the only person alive that can answer this

question. Is Naruto the yondaime's son? I mean come on the boy looks almost exactly like him for heavens sakes.

Naruto: Reaction to the question and Ero-sennin's answer.

HMC Cast, Gothgirl, and Friends: If they every made a Spirited Away 2,

What do you think the plot would be about?

To Everyone: one of those giant cookie cake indivually.

(She sits back with her popcorn and watched the drama unfold)

MWAHAHAHAHA!

"What is it, un!!??" (deidara)

"Just ignore." (me, gaara)

"No he is not, I've said that before." (jiraiya)

"Not in this story." (olivia)

"Well…" (jiraiya)

"That'd be cool if he was huh?!" (naruto)

"Probably Chihiro seeing Haku again and then they take it from there." (me)

"-nods-" (everyone else)

"THANKS!!!" (everyone)

From, peniguin911,

p-prince j-justin w-when s-she lets u go w-will u c-come l-live w/ me

h-hinata: D-dont g-give up

neji:b-be n-nice to h-hina

gothgirlygirl-STOP MAKING FUN OF JUSTIN (goes super saien and pulls out

ichigos soul reaver sword cuts her leg off... loses power then faints)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –starts panicking then gaara uses a special jutsu to get leg back- Holy crap girl!" (me)

"Sure!!" (justin)

"I…I wasn't planning on it –confident smile-"(hinata)

From, The Crimson Wings,

Hi everyone! I am sorry about earlier... I was reading off the thing,

and I was tired, so I forgot that the song was Gravity. ; And, here's the link to the video:

Anyway, the question for everyone here, because I'm lazy, is, what is

the one thing that you wish for more than anything else?

Anyway! Today is the day that you all ALMOST kept me in this room! -a bomb falls right in front of her, and she vanishes

"Why do you keep taking you exit saying from Pirates of the Caribbean…sort of…?" (olivia)

"I still see no link, but I saw the video, so it's ok –smile- And, I wish to be a powerful ninja and fight!! X3"(me)

"I wish to be one of the best manga artists in the world." (olivia)

"I wish to get as strong as my big brother, Tutsuka." (aisuki)

"I wish to be…no, I'm going to be…the next Hokage!!" (naruto)

"We know already!!!" (everyone else)

"I wish for Sasuke-kun to love me!" (sakura, ino)

"WE KNOW!!" (everyone else)

"I wish for my brother to just die already!!!!" (sasuke)

-sasuke and itachi glare at each other like they want to punch each other out-

"God, we know all this!!" (me)

**(ok, because this is going to take forever, I'm sorry but please figure the rest out because I'm really not too sure about what everyone wants)**

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Woopy!

Howl: Yes, I made a fic about your mom. READ IT!!

Sophie: Have you ever beaten anyone up before?

Heen: Pffts pffrttsstsrttff! (Why can't you live in ym house?)

Sulliman: Stop denying it. We all know you're a crackhead. Same with

Everyone in your kingdom.

Lord of the turnshroom flan baby mokeys: I get it! You aren't gay, but

You aren't straight, either! You're a biasexual! Bi guy

Lee: KWERUIHGIUWEVRNHGCVHOIW you are so friggin awesome!! Please stop

Liking Sakura! She''s so dumb!

Gai: Keep being awesome, k?

Sakura: I hate you. Shut up and be useful for once. Grow up, too.

Ino: You're o.k., but I honestly think you should give Shika a chance.

Forget about Sasuke.

Sasuke: Shut up.

Orochimaru: You are gay for Kabuto.

Kabuto: You are gay for Orochimaru.

Gothgirl-Narutofan: Not much today, but here's 100 lbs. of sugar and

200 cups of coffee. Also, I'm feeling somewhat emo right now. Do you know a good way of cheering up myself, aside from watching Naruto?

Ja ne!

-poof-

"I might…" (howl)

"…I'm not prepared to answer that question…" (sophie)

"Pffss pfftt (cuz I live with everyone here)" (heen)

"…-growl-"(sulliman)

"I AM NOT!!! I LIKE GIRLS!!!!" (justin)

"Thank you, but I am not about to stop liking me love!" (lee)

"-.-' " (sakura)

"As long as there is youth, I will be awesome!!" (gai)

"Yes, Gai-sensei!!" (lee)

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"T.T" (sakura)

"Shikamaru…?" (ino)

"T.T" (sasuke)

"…" (orochimaru, kabuto)

"HAHAHA!!! TOO TRUE!!!" (me, olivia)

"Thank you X3. And when ever I'm feeling like that, I find it easy to do what you really like. I spend some time with my anime and I feel a lot better!" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

Howl: How are you today?

Gayturnip: Yell AT ME AGAIN AND I WILL TURN YOU INTO A EUNUCH.

Sophie: What do you do to Howl when he makes you mad?

Calcifer: Hi. Hi. Hi.

Markl: I have to cancel our trip to the lake i gotta babysit my neice.

Goth-girl: You rock. I made you a magical cup that will give you all

The coffee and sugar you will ever need.

Kakashi: YOUR MY FAVORITE ANIME AND MANGA CHARACTER.

"I'm ok." (howl)

"…-scared-…" (justin)

"I hit him with a spoon." (sophie)

"That works…?" (me)

"Yes, it does." (sophie)

"_Spoons are evil…_" (howl)

"…?..." (everyone else)

"Hi." (calcifer)

"…I guess that's ok…" (markl)

"Thank you!!" (me)

"Thank you X3" (kakashi)

From, eijifan6654,

Yayness!! I can kill Sasuke!! Thank you Itachi-kun!! -bows-

Anyway...Deidara: Can I braid your hair?? It's just so pretty and blond

And LONG!!

Neji: I'm glad you can get along with Tenten...BUt I don't see how you

Can put up with Gai and Lee...They're creepy, ne?

Sasuke: Yes, you'd better run!! -runs after him with the katana-

Naruto: Would you like to get ramen with me sometime? Not like a date

Or anything, that priviledge is reserved for Dei-kun and Neji-kun, but I'd really like to have ramen with you! -smiles-

And now, I shall leave...-gives Tobi, Deidara, Neji, and Itachi

cookies- Ja ne!! -disappears in a fiery cyclone-

"Cool exit!" (me)

"Not before I kill Itachi!!" (sasuke)

"-hits sasuke upside the head- Itachi-san is cool! You will not be killing him! But I will let you two fight at the end of this story." (me)

"Umm, no, un." (deidara)

"Yes…" (neji)

"Holy crap!! –runs-" (sasuke)

"Sure! –smiles-"(naruto)

"Thank you!" (tobi, deidara, neji, itachi)

From, Natalie Kazuki Benford,

MWUAHAHAHA I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE COMPUTER!

Sophie- Yaoi is good for the soul!

Sakura, Ino and Hinata- Do you guys like yaoi??

Kakashi- When did you start reading your perveted books?

Calcifer- If your here doesn't that mean that the castle has fallen

apart?

Temari and Neji- You two have the most awesome hair!

Kiba- What would you do if some one stole Akamaru??

Bye Bye, Nat!

"…" (sophie)

"Not really…" (sakura, hinata)

"A little." (ino)

-everyone else takes a step back from ino-

"When I was old enough X3" (kakashi)

"It fell apart a while ago…" (calcifer)

"Thanks!" (temari, neji)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

HI! I'm back! Tut, tut, tut... Howl...You didn't ask her to marry you

Now your going to pay -Puts bark collar on him- and thats not all –gives gothgirl life time supply of sugar and caffine- but because I don't know how long you will live its a never ending supply! Oh yeah one more thing to torture you more -shaves howls head- Okay onto the questions!

NEJI-SAMA- Okay you are mine and no one elses got that?!?!

Sulliman- Did you know that in the book your a man??

Sophie- Yeah I would vomit too

-My friend Nat appears-

Nat: OMG! Howl and Justin would just look so HOT together! AND OMG

GAARA AND NARUTO ARE MEANT TO BE! SO ARE SASUKE AND ITACHI!

Me: -shoots her- why am I friends with her? Anyway back to the

questions

Kanky- Whats wth the makeup?

Naruto- NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS YOU ARE SUPIOR TO SASUKE IN EVERY

WAY!Have you figured out that the pretty girl from the waterfall was Hinata yet?

Da Hyuugas- You guys rock like hell!

Gothgirl- YOU HAVEN"T SEEN PRINCESS MONONOKE! OMG! Its my second

Favorite Ghibli film (Howl's Moving Castle is the first) You MUST watch it!

Howl- THANKIES! Oh and did you know that in the book at first your

madly in love with Lettie?

Markl- Did you know in the book that your madly in love with Sophie's

Other sister whose name i cannot seem to recall but you think its Lettie??

Olivia- Don't worry me no wants Shino, a few months ago yeah but not

Any more...

Kurenai and Sasuke- YOU SUCK! DIE -stabs-

Itachi- What shampoo do you use because i just love you hair??

Aisuki- would you ever date Kyuubi??

Well thats all for now -grows black wings and flies off to the dark

Firey depths of hell while cookies fall from the sky-

"Cool!! Give the devil my regards mkay?!" (me)

"Cookies!!" (all those who love cookies)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (howl)

"It's your fault." (olivia)

"…Ok…?" (neji)

"…NANI??!!" (sulliman) **for those who don't know, nani means what in Japanese**

"…-shadow over eyes- Gaara and Naruto…? –gets ready to kill nat-" (me)

"You're sick Nat!!" (justin, howl, sasuke, itachi, naruto, gaara)

"Is Kanky me…? If it is, then it's because I feel like it." (kankuro)

"I know that's true!! –thumbs up and big smile- …That was Hinata-chan!!??" (naruto)

"-big blush-"(hinata)

"Thanks!" (neji, hinata, and any other hyuuga that may be around)

"I'm looking for it!" (me)

"…What the –censored-?" (howl)

"Really…?" (markl)

"Kay kay." (olivia)

"OWW!" (sasuke, kurenai)

"That's classified." (itachi)

"Really?" (me, olivia, aisuki, kisame)

"I don't know." (aisuki)

From, coco-san,

-appearates in- hola me amigos!...don't know why I'm talking in

spanish,school hasn't even started yet...questions! and or comments.

sakura and ino- pft,he is so not and even if he was that wouldn't make

up for him leaving your village,going with gay-orochimaru,leaving

orochimaru,and joining a team of two toher people.one of which has a thing for sasuke-prick and she has hot pink hair and her name is Karin...yeah

gothgirl-the naruto hundo,I'm going try,don't know If I can wake up

that early...

hidan-that's good...cause she's insane

tobi- -huggles-lurve joo

howl and sphie- have you guys seen mulan rouge,it almost mad me cry at

the end... T.T

Adios! -shrinks,continued to shrink til she is no more-

"…?" (me)

"…-speechless-"(sakura, ino)

"You got them to shut up!!!" (me)

"Really? If I wake up at six I feel like I slept in." (me)

"-still running-" (hidan)

"Thanks X3" (tobi)

"I've seen Mulan…" (sophie, howl)

"Ok, that's the end of this chapter! Please review, but only a few more chapters ok?" (me)


	23. Chapter 21

"Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to watch my cousin this week…-has "this place is a prison" stuck in head- Why did I watch that video 100 times….?" (me)

"I don't know, cuz you're obsessed. So, here are the questions!" (aisuki)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

WAH! HOW THE FuING HELL DID I MISS THE NARUTO HUNDO? I'M gonna go

Kill myself before asking questions! -WALKS ACROSS THE STREET TO FRIEND'S HOUSE AND JUMPS OFF HER REALLY HIGH BALCONY AND TOTALLY DIES- -Comes back to life- Better now.

"You missed it??!! It was three days long!!! AHHHHHH!!!! –hits head- How horrible!!!!" (me)

From, Naikoru,

Umm..would you mind if i did this but with al ot more randomness and Cursing to a different anime? I want ot ask or I'll feel bad! XD

"You don't have to ask! There are "Naruto" ask stories, there's "Inuyasha" ask stories. I'm just one of many people who wanted to do this XD" (me)

From, coco-san,

o.o I grew back to normal size,yay! 100 pounds of sugar for you

gothgirl,w00t! I missed my favorite episodes of naruto...-cry- my

sister had to watch high school musical two one friday night I couldn't then on Sunday morning I missed my other favortie ones.

ino/sakura- Oh yeah that's coco power I'ma die hard inochou and

narusaku fan! gaasaku isn't that bad either.

gothgirl- this is coming from the girl who likes to sleep in til ten.

tobi- -hug-

sophie and howl- yes but mulan rouge,it's a good movie,watch it!

kiba- do you like akamaru when he's big or when he's normal sized dog.

-kibahina fan-

I have no cool way to leave...

"Thanks! And that's too bad…" (me)

"Me and Chouji??!!! –passes out-" (ino)

"Me and Naruto??!!! –passes out-" (sakura)

"-ready to kill- Gaara-kun and Suckeura…?" (me)

"She didn't mean it Merani-chan!! Coco-san, you better be careful. Her older cousin wasn't careful…-head down-" (olivia)

"I said I got mad! So what if I punched him down the stairs?! …You like to sleep in til ten…?" (me)

"-hugs back- X3" (tobi)

"We'll look for it!" (sophie)

"Akamaru kicks ass both sizes!! …Me and Hinata…?" (kiba)

"K…kiba…?" (hinata)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Aw, only a few more chapter? I better ask a lot of questions...

Gothgirl: Here's 200 lbs. of sugar, and 10 cups of coffee.

Howl: Fav food?

Sophie: If you have beaten someone up, PLEASE tell me who!

Heen: Pfftss pfts!! (please live in my house)

Calcifur and Kiki: Have a baby. NOW.

Sulliman. Teehehee...I off the crakchead...

Turnip Monkey: Bi.

Naruto: Have you ever been able to psychalogically communicate with

Kyuubi?

Kyuubi: I forget...are you male or female?

Orochimaru and Kabuto: There's always been sexual tension between you

two. Orochimaru, have you ever punished Kabuto in a...sexual way?

Hinata: You're cool!

Sakura: Let's play a game! It's called,

'You-go-swallow-the-stuff-under-the-sink-while-I-laugh-at-you'

Sasuke: Have you ever slapped anyone?

Jiraiya and Tsunade: You should go on a date.

Lee and Gai: YOU'RE SO FRICKING AWESOME!

TenTen and Neji: Go on a date. Also, what's it like being in the same Team with someone as awesome as Lee?

Shikamaru and Ino: Go on a date. Please.

Kakashi and Anko: Go on a date. Please.

Itachi: When did you first realize you were an evil homocidal

psychopath son of a ?

Ja ne!

-poof-

"Thank you!" (me)

"Hot dogs!" (howl)

"How dare you!!!" (kiba)

"Not real _dogs_ you idiot…" (howl)

"It was in the fifth grade, I got really mad at this one kid for making fun of me…" (sophie)

"Pffsss (maybe…)" (heen)

"…Now…?" (calcifer)

"…" (sulliman)

"I AM NOT DAMNIT!!!" (justin)

"Yes." (naruto)

"I'm a male you baka!! -**Baka: idiot in Japanese-**"(kyuubi)

"No!" (orochimaru)

"I call them Orochihomo and Gaybuto!! –laughing-" (me)

"I'm not gay!!" (kabuto)

"…-waits for oro-…Ha ha!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"T…thank you." (hinata)

"Ok! –swallows stuff under sink-" (sakura)

"…O.O" (everyone else)

"I've hit someone, but not slapped." (sasuke)

"What??!!" (tsunade)

"Ok XD!!" (jiraiya)

"-hits pervy sage-"(tsunade)

"Thank you!" (lee, gai)

"…" (neji)

"-blush- …Lee's ok." (tenten)

"No." (ino, shikamaru)

"…" (kakashi, anko)

"When I got into the ANBU at 13." (itachi)

From, peniguin911,

yay iv gotten over my shyness!!

gothgirl:thank u as a reward u can have my sword and ill give u all the

sugar u want!

kabuto: did u ever think bout going out with shizune.(i dont think ur

gay for orochimaru.i mean cmon who would be.)

justin:yay! hugs and kisses him right there!

bye bye (walks back winks and falls off the clif and starts flying off

into the sunset)

"Yay! Thank you!" (me)

"…No, I never really did…-thinks-"(kabuto)

"X3. I like having a girlfriend!" (justin)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

Hi, I'm back from Hell! Like your new hair-dou (Or however you spell it

lol) Howl? well anyway onto de questions

Sulliman - Yeah! Lol!

Kanky - Yeah it is you and ya'll never gat a girlfriend like that chum

Sasuke - Did you know that they are loads and loads of videos on

YouTube which are reasons why you are gay?

Jiraiya - Me and my brother want a copy of your book, know anywhere we

Can get it??

Gothgirl - The Devil is very pleased with how you are torturing these

Poor souls so he told me to give you this -Gives Evil Fire Demon- Use it in good health! Oh and you can watch Princess Mononoke on veoh

Well thats all for now Ja! -Jumps out of window- I'M OKAY!

"T.T" (howl)

"…" (sulliman)

"T.T" (kankuro)

"Yes…They are all lies!!!" (sasuke)

"Sure! Are old enough?" (jiraiya)

"Cool! Tell him I said thank you! Oh, and also, could you tell him to make whatever demon who's torturing me and Olivia to stay away from us? Thank you!" (me)

"You just told everyone about that!!" (olivia)

"Opps…my bad…" (me)

Natalie Kazuki Benford,

I'm NOT SICK! Meanies... Well questions!

Tenten: My friends all say you belong with Neji but I think you look

Better with Kanky so who would you rather date?

Ino: I don't know why everyone hates you I think your awesome!! But

Suckura your -censored-

Tobi: Your cute and i luv you almost as much as I love GaaNaru!!

Well bye bye and don't hurt me this time -sweatdrop-

"You're the Nat who liked the gay couples…?" (everyone)

"Kankuro…?" (tenten)

"Thanks!!" (ino)

"T.T" (sakura)

"Thanks X3 Tobi is a good boy!" (tobi)

"-angry and ready to kill-"(me)

"Ok people, even if you don't mean it, just say that Merani-chan and Gaara look good together if you don't want to die." (olivia)

From, q8iya,

HI! great ch... although its getting kind of confusing for me because i

Don't know anything about naruto... no offense... but i think im catching on... :D

HRH Prince justin the weird: well lets see how good a boyfriend you've

been... have u taken her on a date ?? did u hold her hand yet?? have u

introduced her to ur friends( doubt u have any.. )?? although i think i

know the answers.. u still have to answer.. so that ur poor girlfriend who you've bewitched will finally realize what a loser u are... -smiling sweetly-

All the others: Hi! -waves-

well i gotta go... so bye..- smiles at everyone.. even howl... but

definitely not the turnip/mushroom...- did i mention i hate mushrooms:D

"Why didn't you watch the Naruto Hundo???!!!" (me)

"Last night! Yes! …No…" (justin)

"Hi." (everyone else)

"Gothgirl made up the mushroom part!!" (justin)

"I hate mushrooms too XD" (me)

From, Spiritual Bob,

Heen: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Suliman: What is the most advance magic you've ever done?

Sophie: If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?

"Pffss (no)" (heen)

"A time stopping spell." (sulliman)

"Hmm…either Japan or Hawaii." (sophie)

"Japan!!" (me)

"We know!!" (olivia, aisuki, gaara)

From, Readerfreak10,

Justin: Glad we're on the same page now. (Smiles evilly)

Sophie: Can I take you shopping?

Howl: Fear of spoons are you kiddin' me. (Pulls out golden spoon and

Whacks howl none stop)

Markl: The trip is back on. yay!

Calcifer: Have you ever intentionally burned Howl?

Kakashi and Gothgirl and friends: as usual you guys freaking rock.

"-scared-" (justin)

"…Sure –smiles-" (sophie)

"Ow! Stop that!" (howl)

"Yay!" (markl)

"…-evil smile- Yes." (calcifer)

"Thank!" (kakashi, me, and friends)

From, Saya3427,

O...kay...Questions!

Sasuke:Who do you like out of ur MANY fangirls??

Sis:Hey i found ur hand gun sis!! -plays with trigger-

Me:Wait no!

Sis -breaks gun-

Me:-twicth-You B YOU BROKE MY GUN IMMA F KILL YOU!

Sis:RUN!-runs for the hills-

Me:-chases after her while yelling-

Sis:Im srry

Me:Ill KILL YOU

"Hmm, that's a tough one…-thinks-" (sasuke)

"Here, you can have my gun. I don't use it –tosses saya gun-" (me)

From, The Blondest Brunette,

Gothgirl: Yes, I'm enjoying the story so far (especially when you

Threaten Howl... ROFL!) I don't have any real questions this time... I guess... Be afraid of what might come later, though! XD

"Thanks X3" (me)

"-scared-" (howl)

From, AmicaPuella,

Hi again!

Naruto- do you ever eat anyting other than ramen?

Gothgirl- here is 100 pounds of sugar and a 1 pound block of pure

caffine

Everyone but gothgirl- Have some mini cheesecakes!

Hands out cheesecakes

"No X3 Believe it!" (naruto)

"Thanks!" (me)

"Thanks!" (everyone else)

"Cheesecakes…?" (me)

"Here, you can have half on mine –gives half of cheesecake-"(gaara)

"Thank you Gaara-kun!" (me)

From, eijifan6654,

-really sad- Dei-kun won't let me braid his hair! -cries-

Fine! I'll just hogtie you and braid it anyway!! -evil grin-

Itachi: You won't really let Sas-UKE kill you, will you!? And I had a

really

freaky dream about you and you kinda scare the crap outta me...Sorry!

Sasuke: Grr...When this story is over, you're finished! YOU WILL NEVER

KILL

ITACHI-SAMA!

Neji: I'm glad you agree! Give Tenten a hug for me, ok?

Naruto: Next Saturday at 3:30?

Everbody: DO YOU LIKE YAOI? If so, what's your favorite pairing??

Ja ne! -Flies away on a white dragon-

"Ahh! Ok ok, you can braid my hair, un!" (deidara)

"Of course not. And that's ok." (itachi)

"I WILL kill Itachi!!" (sasuke)

"SHUT UP!!" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"…Umm…" (neji)

"Hug her!!" (me, olivia)

"-quickly hugs tenten- Happy?" (neji)

"Yes!" (me, olivia)

"Sure! Can't wait! Believe it/dattebayo!!" (naruto)

"O.o?" (me)

"No." (everyone but ino)

"A little. I don't know who my fav paring is." (ino)

"…O…ok, that's it for this chapter. Please review!" (me)


	24. Chapter 22

"Hi everybody! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter with questions. I won't update for a while because of that to be sure that everyone asks all their questions. The last chapter of this will have no questions, just us doing what we said we would XD." (me)

"Sasuke and Itachi-san will be fighting, Merani-chan will have her sugar and coffee and…we'll see what happens." (olivia)

"Also, Deidara-san will…well, that's a secret…" (gaara)

"What, un??!! T.T" (deidara)

From, peniguin911,

hi me again

for all dumb people out there JUSTIN IS AN AWSOME BOYFRIEND anyway

naruto have you ever thought about how the beleive it! thing is

annoying.

gothgirl:have you ever seen naruto abriged! it so fun go to

tv-links(dot)co(uk) you can watch monoke hime japanese naruto and alot

of other stuff.

justin:hey you better come live with me after she lets you go (takes

out card writes addrss)and if you ever need to reach me (hands phone number)

bye bye (kisses justin of course)

"Yeah, I know. That's why I do it X3!" (naruto)

"I LOVE Naruto Abridged!! Gaaraaaaa of the FUNK XD!!!!!!!" (me)

"X3 Thank you! I'll call u when I get the chance, and I'll be over as soon as I'm released from this hell hole." (justin)

From, Ying Yang Princez Keiko-Hime,

A-Ano...Konnichiwa (Hello), m-minna-san (Everyone)

E-Eto...H-Hinata-chan, I think y-you're r-really c-cool...Y-you're my

f-favorite f-female character...

A-Ano, Konnichiwa Neji-kun...g-give Tenten-chan a hug f-for me, o-okay?

S-S-Shika-kun...y-you're f-f-favorite m-male c-c-character...you're

r-really s-smart... -blushes- I a-admire y-you... -blushes even more-

S-Sasuke-san, did...did y-you know that t-there a-are a lot of S-Sasuke

And S-Sakura fics b-but there a-are a l-lot of Naruto and Sasuke fics...?

N-N-Naruto-kun, g-give H-Hinata-chan a hug f-for m-me, o-kay?

I...I'm against them...t-that's cuz N-Naruto-kun i-is my s-second

f-favorite c-character...gomen (sorry) N-Naruto-kun...

N-N-Naruto-kun, g-give H-Hinata-chan a hug f-for m-me, o-okay?

Howl - w-why i-is y-your hair blue when y-you w-were a kid in the

movie, w-when it w-was o-only dyed blue...and w-why w-wasn't it p-pink?

Sophie - W-Were you ever j-jealous of anyone in the c-cast?

Markl - a-ano...k-kawaii desu...I-I hope y-you a-are safe from

f-fangirls for the t-time being...a-are you?

Calcifer & Kiki - you make a g-good c-couple...

Heen - pfftss pfts pfftss (V-Very a-adorable, j-just like Kiba &

A-Akamaru...)

Sulliman - why do y-you t-think the d-director o-of the s-story, m-made

y-you s-seem l-like a b-bad person?

Prince Justin - I h-hope you a-are h-happy with y-your g-girlfriend...

M-My friends have s-something t-to say, they're h-here w-with me

now...T-They're very s-shy a-at the m-moment...

Seiko - I LOVE YOU DEIDARA! -hugs deidara and kisses him on the cheek-

Leiko - I LOVE GAARA! BUT YOU MAKE A GREAT COUPLE WITH GOTHGIRL!! I

SUPPORT YOU TWO!

A-Ano...t-that's h-how they a-are w-when they're s-shy...Y-You s-should

s-see t-them when they're hyper...

Sakura - w-who w-would you go o-out with, if you d-didn't l-like

Sasuke-san? And p-please don't say y-you would n-never not l-love S-Sasuke-san... Lee-san is v-very nice...h-he's cool...A-Ano...A-Arigato (Thank you) for m-making t-this fic...Gothgirl-chan is very v-very cool...-Gives sugar cookies to everyone-

"Th…thank you…" (hinata)

"…But I just hugged her!" (neji)

"Hug her again!" (me)

"…-quickly hugs tenten- Happy?" (neji)

"Yes X3" (me)

"-sigh- Thank you. –turns to gothgirl- Can I go now?" (shikamaru)

"NO!!" (me)

"Yes, but I'm NOT gay and I hate Naruto." (sasuke)

"-waits for sasuke to say he hates her- …Yay!!!" (sakura)

"I never said I liked you." (sasuke)

"T.T" (sakura)

"Okies X3 –hugs hinata-"(naruto)

"-blushes hysterically then faints-"(hinata)

"What's wrong with her?" (naruto)

"Stupid boy…" (me, olivia)

"I dyed it blue cuz everyone made fun of my pink hair." (howl)

"No, not really." (sophie)

"Arigato X3 Yes, fangirls are away…for now…" (markl)

"Thanks X3" (calcifer, kiki)

"Pffss! (thanks!)" (heen)

"…I'm not sure." (sulliman)

"Thank you, I am!" (justin)

"…Thank you, un?" (deidara)

"-stares at leiko- -holds gaara's arm-" (me)

"Thank you." (gaara)

"…I guess Lee-" (sakura)

"YES!! THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" (lee)

"…But Sasuke will always be number one X3" (sakura)

"T.T" (lee)

"Thanks! …Sugar cookies!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (me)

"…She's addicted to sugar cookies…" (aisuki)

"Don't forget dragon berry flavored Vitamin Water!!!" (me)

"…She's addicted to that too…" (aisuki)

From, Diamond-Butterfly-x,

Lol i can't think of many things to put so this will be really REALLY

short!

Sasgay: -shoots- Haha lol

Naruto: the other day me and Nat were looking for some good fanfics to

Read and she made me read a mpreg were you get pregnant with Sasuke kid and now I am emotionally scarred for the rest of my life -shudders-

Everyone: What are your favorite Naruto pairings? (Mine are GaaSaku,

NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema and SasuIno even though Sasuke is gay Lol)

Gothgirl: The Devil says he's gona send you an army of fire demons up

and he says he would like to see Sasuke in a bikini getting molested by a gaint bird...

Well thats all for now! -throws cupcakes at everyone then disapears

into the ground-

"-passes out from shot-" (sasuke)

"SASUKE-KUN!!" (sakura, ino)

"Can I borrow that? –takes diamond's gun- -shoots ino pig and suckura- Thanks X3 –gives gun back-" (me)

"I read that…-shivers- I couldn't sleep for a week…" (naruto)

"I couldn't stop throwing up…-shivers-"(sasuke)

"I got blind for a while…-shivers-" (me)

"I NOT GAY!!!!" (sasuke)

"Well, my favs are Hinata/Naruto, and Sasuke/Sakura (even though I hate them)" (me)

"Mine are Me/Sasuke!!!" (ino, sakura)

"I thought I shot you!!!" (me)

"You did, we're bleeding…" (ino)

"…Blood…?" (me)

"Run away!" (olivia)

"What-?" (ino, sakura)

"Run away NOW!!!!" (aisuki, olivia)

"-stares at blood dripping to floor- -sits down and watches blood like it's hypnotizing her-" (me)

"-starts to run away-" (ino, sakura)

"-continues staring at blood on floor-" (me)

"-sighs- At least they got away in time…" (olivia)

"What-?" (naruto)

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!!!" (aisuki)

"Ok, so, to the next question…I'm sure Merani-chan likes the fire demons, but is weirded out by the Sasuke thing…she's gonna be looking at the blood with out moving for a while…" (olivia)

"-sits next to gothgirl-" (gaara)

From, coco-san,

-nod- yeah.you're right gaasaku isn't to good...but come on we can have

opinions and I'll fight you back! -pulls out the coco hammer-

ino/saku- well eyes naruto and chouji I mean come on shikamaru has to

go out with temari and sasuke is a prick,gaara is protected by gothgirl,and kiba is taken with hinata and tobi is mine.neji would be creepy...I have reasons for them all...

hm gothgirl- who do you like best to be with tenten?

neji- do you think hyugacrest is creepy cause I think hyugacrest is

creepy. still no cool way...-logout-

"I'm sure Merani-chan would say that she respects everyone's opinion, ond even if it's just for fun, she would love to fight you." (olivia)

"-still running-" (ino, sakura)

"I know she likes Tenten/Neji." (olivia)

"Yes I do." (neji)

From, Saya3427,

Thanks Goth-girl ()b My sister wont be bothering us anytime soon

-evil smile- toda questions

Naruto:My sis asked what dattebayo meens before she was put in da

hospital in da critical room i told her she had one wish before i killed her but my mom said u cant kill ur sister

Neji:If u had 1 superpower what would it be??

Temari:I like ur fan its so prety ur one of my fav girl characters GO

YOU!

"Dattebayo means "believe it" in Japanese X3" (naruto)

"Hmm…Not too sure." (neji)

"Thank you X3" (temari)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Yay!

Gothgirl: 10 lbs of sugar. 40 gallons of coffee. A new katana that

won't break. All for you. Have you ever played Guitar Hero? Also, what are your favorite Naruto pairings?

Howl: Did you ever have any pets besides Heen?

Heen: Pfpsptstst! (i love you)

Sophie: Did you ever have any boyfriends besides Howl? Don't take this

The wrong way, you SHOULD be with Howl, but were there any others? If so, who?

Calcifur: When you have a kid with Kiki, which you WILL do or pay the

ultimate price, what will you name s/he?

Sulliman: You are a crackhead.

Witch of the Waste: Have you ever thought about going to a bar to find

Some nice, young man souls?

Naruto: When are you gonna go on a date with Hinata?

Hinata: Same as Naruto, vice versa.

Suckera: You're name really is Suckera! How did you become so stupid?

Ino: Isn't it strange that you're blonder, and more hyper than Naruto,

Yet you aren't realated. Or are you? Oo

Shikamaru: You are cool, but not EVERYTHING is troublesome.

Asuma: WHY DID YOU DIE?!?!?!?!?

Kurenai: Is it true that you're having Asuma's baby?

Tobi: You're a lolipop.

Lee and Gai: YOU'RE STILL AWESOME!

TenTen: You're hella tight. Anyways, can you do any genjutsu or

anything, or are you like Lee? Also, I forget, there's genjutsu, taijutsu, and I forgot the name of the other one...

Neji: Does your forehead ever itch a lot because you're almost always

Wearing your headband?

Orochimaru: You know you like Kabuto. You do.

Kabuto: Same as Orochimaru, vice versa.

Sasuke: Do you like ice cream?

Ja ne!

-rides away on a llama-

"She thanks you and no, she hasn't played that yet." (olivia)

"-still watching blood mesmerized-"(me)

"I had a snake when I was a kid." (howl)

"Pffs pttfss! (thank you!)" (heen)

"Yeah, two others…I forget their names –sweatdrop-"(sophie)

"What ever Kiki wants." (calcifer)

"How about Mizuki? It's both a boy and girl name." (kiki)

"That's nice!" (calcifer)

"CAAAGH!!! –hits head on wall-" (sulliman)

"Sometimes…" (witch of the waste)

"I'm gonna ask her to go for some ramen tomorrow X3!" (naruto)

"-just wakes up from faint, hears what naruto says, faints again-" (hinata)

"Not my fault I fell on my head!!" (sakura)

"I knew it!" (olivia)

"-still looking at blood-" (me)

"I'm not related to Naruto!!" (ino)

"Thanks –sighs-"(shikamaru)

"Not my fault T.T!" (asuma)

"NANI??!! NO!!!" (kurenai)

"…What?" (tobi)

"Thank you! –teeth glisten-" (gai, lee)

"Yes. The other one's ninjustsu." (tenten)

"Sometimes." (neji)

"Shut up!!" (orochimaru)

"Orochihomo!!!" (olivia, aisuki…yes i'm still looking at the blood)

"-shivers- I don't like him, I just work for him!" (kabuto)

"Yes, why ask?" (sasuke)

From, Readerfreak10,

Howl: When are you and sophie gonna get married?

Justin: How are you?

Gothgirl: Same question.

Sophie: What's your favorite song?

Calcifer: Why do you prefer being a fire then a star?

Markl: Where do you want to go after the lake?

"Yikes! Stop asking already! We'll tell you in the last chapter!!" (howl)

"Good." (justin)

"She's REALLY good…" (aisuki)

"-finally reaches hand out and touches blood, looks at it on fingers-" (me)

"…" (howl)

"Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, I can't get enough of that song!!" (sophie)

"I don't know…" (calcifer)

"Can we go skating?!" (markl)

From, eijifan6654,

YAY! I can braid Dei-kun's hair!

Naruto: Yayness!! See ya later then!! Dattebayo!! -giggles-

Sasuke: You will NEVER kill Itachi-sama!! I shall protect him with my

life!! -draws a katana- So back off!

Orochimaru: Would you rather have Sasuke or Haku??

Haku: How did you get your hair so pretty!?!?!? I love your hair!!

Ino: You like yaoi too!?!? My favorite pairing is probably SasoDei,

Please don't kill me guys! Why don't you have a favorite pairing yet!?

Howl: Have a cookie for being a good boy! -throws a cookie to Howl-

Everybody: You can have cookies too!! -gives cookies to everybody but

Gai and Lee-

Gai and Lee: YOu two are too youthful as it is!!

Ja ne!

"Dattebayo! X3" (naruto)

"…I WILL kill him!!" (sasuke)

"Haku…why? Sasuke." (orochimaru)

"-takes step back from oro-"(sasuke)

"Lots of hard work X3" (haku)

"Aren't you dead?" (aisuki)

"Yes, but I came here for this." (haku)

"…Ok." (olivia)

"I'm not sure who my fav pairing is." (ino)

"Yay! Tobi is a good boy X3 –eats cookie-" (tobi)

"Thanks!" (all those who love cookies)

"Youth!!" (lee, gai)

From, Ragnarok Productions,

-Walks in holding a knife- I'm gonna ask this quick, so Gothgirl? Have

you

ever heard of Invader Zim? Ok that's it. -walks away and kills myself,

then

comes back to life-

"Yeah she has, we love that show! It's demented but funny too!" (olivia)

"-spreads hand across blood pool-"(me)

From, q8iya,

I love it!! well...

justin: haa.. see that proves my point!! well i dont like turnips

either..

:D

love u everyone else... i hate u justin... :P... Q8iya :D

"…" (justin)

"Ok, end of the chapter." (aisuki)

"We won't update until everyone's had a chance to ask their questions cuz next chapter…second to last chapter T.T" (olivia)

"-tries to pick gothgirl off the floor- Merani-chan, the chapter's over you can get up now. Please review readers." (gaara)

"-doesn't move-" (me)


	25. LAST CALL FOR QUESTIONS!

This is the LAST CALL for reviews with questions/comments for the "How's Moving Castle" and "Naruto" casts. LAST CALL, LAST CALL!!!! This is your last chance, so I would get out any you have.


	26. 2ned to last chapter sniff

"-crying- IT'S THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!! (and all of the questions are scatered around so if u want to see urs first ur gonna have to look around)" (me)

"WWWAAAAA!!!!!" (olivia, aisuki)

"HURAYY!!!!" (howl, and others who have been tortured through this fic)

"-hits them with rolled up newspaper- No! It's NOT huray!! We have to end this fun….unless…." (me)

"Unless what…?" (everyone else)

"Heh heh heh…." (me)

"Merani-chan, what is your evil mind cooking up this time?" (olivia)

"After this story, I'll let the casts have some break time…." (me)

"Yeah…?" (everyone else)

"Then I bring them back for a truth or dare fic!!!!!!!!!!!!! …Except for Justin because his girlfriend wants him to live with her…unless she lets him come." (me)

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (the casts)

"Woot!!" (olivia, aisuki)

"Ok, now on to the questions!" (me)

From, nani20,

Don't worry Howl we have ebarassing moments. Any who. Howl do you want

kids? This question is for Sophie too. Love you guys.

LOL

Howl: When are you and Sophie going to get married? Huh?

Sophie: How would you feel if you saw another girl with Howl? And is he

perverted? I don't like perverts. Except this one guy named Lucas who's

a vampire. He saved my life 5 times now.

it's reallyfunny how your able to hit Howl without getting cursed. Keep

doing it. Plus if he gets too friendly with the ladies kick him harder!

I have a question for Howl. And Sophie couldn't forget her. Howl,when

You first met sophie. When you helped her escape those freeky soldiers, was it love at first sight or did it have to grow? Sophie, when you died Howl's hair black was it funny when he went all depressed or was it kind of ebarassing? I thought it was hilarious. Do it again sometime. And by the way, I'm sorry, but Howl your hot with black hair. You should try vampire red or vergin snow.

"Yes. Then our family would be complete X3." (howl)

"Awwww." (me)

"Yes, of course I want kids." (sophie)

"I told you people you have to wait. You'll find out in the last chapter." (howl)

"I would probably literally kill him." (sophie)

"OMG you know a vampire?! Tell him I said him and ask him if one of his vampire friends can come visit me X3." (me)

"OMG tell him I said hi too!!" (olivia)

"Can do X3." (me)

"I'm not sure…I think it was love at first sight…" (howl)

"So kawaii!!" (me, olivia, aisuki) **(kawaii means cute in Japanese)**

"I actually thought it was pretty funny XD." (sophie)

"Hmm…white with a red streak might work…-thinking-"(howl)

From, Kitty with a Giant Fan,

OMG! NO! Yes, I'm back, ya know, the one who jumps off cliffs? YUP!

Anywho.

Itachi: ...Glomps OMG! When are you gonna kill Sasuke?

Naruto:Ask Hinata out right NOW!Yields killer kitana RAWR!

Neji:Your awsomeness is awsome, lol.You should REALLY let your hair

down, it would look MUCH nicer.

Sasuke: Stop being emo, WTF? If you really hate Itachi, then he'd be

dead by now, though, I doubt you could kill him 3

Howl: DYE YOUR HAIR BLONDE!Cough

Temari: You kick ! WOOT!Pokes her fan Is this thing heavy? I have

one, but I kinda killed it .

Tenten:Stay away from Neji, or else I'll rip those freackin buns off

your FAT head!

Deidara: RAWR!GlompsHow do you do your hair like that? It's totally

awsome, yeah!

"Hey, we missed you! –waves-" (me)

"I didn't…" (howl)

"-uses wizard zapper obtained in another chapter-" (me)

"YYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!" (howl)

"In the last chapter. Gothgirl is letting us fight." (itachi)

"YOU WILL NEVER WIN!!!" (sasuke)

"Shut up emo boy." (me)

"Ok X3. –turns to hinata- Hinata, do you want to go get some ramen with me later?" (naruto)

"Ummm ummm s…s…s…ure N…naruto-kun. –faints-" (hinata)

"SO CUTE!!!" (me, olivia)

"Uhh ok –lets hair down- Happy?" (neji)

"OMG he looks weird…BLIND GIRL XD!!!" (me)

"Grrrr NOT A BLIND GIRL!!!!" (neji)

"T.T –sitting in corner ready to cut himself-" (sasuke)

"-takes knife- Do you want to relive Merani-chan's spazz with blood?!" (olivia)

"T.T" (sasuke)

"Later." (howl)

"Now." (me)

"Later." (howl)

"Now." (aisuki)

"Later!"

"Now." (olivia)

"DAMMIT!!!!" (howl)

"No, it's not heavy really." (temari)

"O.O" (tenten)

"It's natural, un X3" (deidara)

From, Haku's No. 1 Girl,

HI EVERYONE! Scary voice Hello, Howl. Did you miss your long-lost

niece? I've come back to haunt you... Muahahahahahaha. Hey, everyone else. How's it going?

Right, questions.

Gothgirl: Here is a million tonnes of sugar. I hope you use it well. By

The way, In case u didn't know. I'm Howl's niece. Yes, he has a brother that none of you knew about. And his brother is none other than... The Prince of Mushnips! Or turnshrooms. Whatever. Mushnips sounds cooler. Oh, and, I LOVE KATANAS TOO! LET'S BE KATANA BUDDIES!

Howl: I am VERY angry at you stealing all my sugar, Uncle, but I got it

back. Yes, all seventy million tonnes. YES, I'M HYPER! WHAT D'YOU EXPECT?

Markl: Here is a fangirl repellant spray. It works, trust me. I tried

it on Sasuke. They all dropped like flies.

Sophie: HI AUNTIE-TO-BE! Here is a BIG box of chocolates, because

you're really cool. But, don't you want to take a break from cleaning some time? I know I do...

Calcifer: OMFG! You are SO cool! Dude, you rock. Here are some cool,

fire-enhancing logs for you.

Howl(again): BTW, as revenge for confiscating my sugar, I took pics of

Mr. Foo foo cuddleypoops from last time I came over to visit, and posted them all over the internet. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't you lucky to have SUCH a nice niece? Hehehe.

Love ya all, bye! Disappears in a flurry of ice-crystals

-crikets chirp- -howl backs up into wall-

"… … … … … … … …YOU HAVE A NIECE!!??" (everyone else)

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!! Y MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!" (howl)

"HOLY CRAP JUSTIN AND HOWL ARE BROTHERS????!!!" (me)

"-spazzing-" (everyone but howl and justin)

"Funny story about that…" (justin, howl)

**(by now you must have realized that I'm playing along with Haku's No. 1 Girl. Why? Because it's fun X3)**

"KATANAS RULE!!! –holds up katana- WOOT!! And thank you for sugar X3" (me)

"Why must you torment me?" (howl)

"YAYZ!! Thank you!" (markl)

"Aww thank you. And I do take breaks, I make Howl do some work so that he sees how hard I work everyday." (sophie)

"T.T" (howl)

"Wootish! –takes logs-" (calcifer)

"NNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" (howl)

From, zkjanie,

Howl-It's so sweet how much you love Sophie!! Aww...

Sophie-I dare you to kiss him right now!!

Markl and Calcifer-Do you want Howl and Sophie to get married?

"X3" (howl)

"Ok –kisses howl- -smile-"(sophie)

"-smile-" (howl)

"Awwww." (all people who like HowlxSophie)

"YES!!!" (markl, calcifer)

From, peniguin911,

JUST ONE MORE TIME BEFORE JUSTIN LIVES W/ ME I LOVE YOU! (ok btw iruka

my sis whos like 20 has an obbsession with u) AND AND KABUTO AND SHIZUNE BELONG TOGETHER AND TO ALL PPL WHO THINK HOWL AND JUSTIN BELONG TOGETHER JUSTIN IS MINE! AND IM HIS FOR ALL TIME:)(to justin ;)

"I love you too –smiles-" (justin)

"Awww." (me)

"Ummm…o…ok?" (iruka)

"Yayz!" (kabuto)

"Kabuto is kinda cute…" (shizune)

From, Hatake Ayame,

Calcifur: if you are a powerful demon why do u hate water besides being

made of fire...

(btw great questions everyone)

"It could put me out. I have nothing against water, just that it could kill me if it touches me." (calcifer)

From, q8iya,

I LOVE U ALL: I'LL MISS U... :D

now that thats over... iv have a few more ques. ...

Sophie: when u get marrie to howl.. will u keep ur maiden name or

Switch over to howl's... ?

Kiki: what would u say if calcifer proposed?

thats all i have left to say... so i'll be going on my way... :D

BYE! - apparates back to hogsmeade-

"We'll miss you too!" (everyone but, guess who?)

"Hmm, not sure. I think I'll go with Howl's." (sophie)

"YES!!" (kiki)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

BWAH!! QUESTIONS!!

Gothgirl: Thanks for this terrific fic! Here's enough sugar for 10

Lifetimes and enough coffee for 5 lifetimes! Have you ever seen Castle in the Sky? Have you ever seen Nausicaå of the Valley of the Wind? HAVE YOU EVER EATEN A BABY??!

Howl: Why isn't your name Fred? Do you have any siblings? What's your

mom's maiden name?

Sophie: What's your mom's maiden name? Do you have any siblings? Have

You ever spit food out of your mouth? Have you ever called a teacher 'mom'?

Markl: Are you secretly made of cheese?

Heen: PFFPPFFPFTTDSPFPPSTFFH! (YOU MUST LIVE IN MY HOUSE NOW!)

Dr. Phil: Get real.

Bi Turshroom baby: Did guys ever ask you out? Did you ever get summoned

for the Gay Pride Parade?

Naruto: Have you ever had bad ramen in your life? Have you ever thrown

up on anyone's lap? Had you ever eaten vegetable before Kakashi made you?

Suckura: Shut up and die already. Sasuke hates you. I hate you. DIE!

But before you do, tell me why you're so stupid.

Sasuke: Has anyone ever called you "Saucy-cake?" Get it? "Saucycake?"

Ino: Go on a date with Shikamaru. For me?

Shikamaru: Go on a date with Ino. For me? DON'T SAY IT'S TROUBLESOME!

Choji: I officially marry you to a bag of chips. You may eat the chips.

But if you do, you'll get put in jail for spouse abuse. This way, you'll lose some weight!

Lee: OH MY FREAKING GAWD! YOU ARE SO COOL!

Gai: see Lee

TenTen: You're cool, too. coughGO OUT WITH NEJIcough

Neji: You should try being a little happier. coughGO OUT WITH

TENTENcough

Orochimaru: Have you ever done it with a guy? (Beside Kabuto, cuz I

know you have.)

Kabuto: Have you ever adjusted your glasses enough so you don't have to

keep adjusting them?

Jiraiya: PANCAKE?!?!?!?

I'm out of questions! Farewell!

(poofs off in a cloud of llamas)

"Llama's?" (me)

"Llamas." (aisuki)

"Thank you X3 I want to see those movies, still looking for 'em though. …Have I ever eaten a baby? No." (me)

"Because my name is Howl. My baka niece told you all that Turnip Man is my brother. And I don't want to tell you." (howl)

"I don't feel like telling you. Yes, you've seen my sister. Yes I have, it was cabbage. No I haven't." (sophie)

"Wow, that was to the point." (aisuki)

"Hold on. –bites finger- OWW!! No." (markl)

"Pffsstt (ummmm)" (heen)

"T.T………Wow, you remembered that I was here." (dr. phil)

"No to both!!" (justin)

"No. Yes, Lee's. And no." (naruto)

"Do not remind me…" (lee)

"NOOO!!! Sasuke-kun loves mmeeeeee!!!!!" (sakura)

"You're worse than Naruto." (sasuke)

"O.O……WWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" (sakura)

"-taping suckura crying- Heh heh…must post on youtube…" (me)

"No." (sasuke)

"Haha! I get it!" (olivia)

"Umm how about NO!!" (ino)

"But it is…" (shikamaru)

"I always knew me and chips were meant to be! –opens bag and eats chips-" (choji)

-police come and tie choji up and throw him in a police car for spouse abuse-

"q8iya warned you." (me)

"YES!! THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELS YOU!!!" (lee, gai)

"…-.-'" (me, olivia, aisuki)

"Hey wait, where's Gaara-kun?" (me)

-gaara walks in holding his teddy and splattered in blood-

"Gaara-kun!! –glomps gaara- Where were you?" (me)

"Someone tried to steal my teddy." (gaara)

"Hmph, evil person. You took care of them right?" (me)

"I gota go wash off the blood…" (gaara)

"Ok." (me)

"Thank…you…?" (tenten)

"Ummm yea…?" (neji)

"STOP WITH THE GAY JOKES!!!!!" (orochimaru)

"C'mon Orochihomo, who was it?" (me)

"I've never done it with a guy T.T!!!" (orochimaru)

"Sure…" (me, olivia, aisuki, everyone else who thinks oro is gay which I know you do)

"Nope X3" (kabuto)

"PANCAKE!!!! XD!!!" (jiraiya)

From, XxAnimeFelinexX,

You've never read the book have you? It's much better then the movie.

"Nope. But I'm looking for it." (me)

From, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever,

lmao this is just so damn funny! dont really have anymore questions

but...here - hands a load of candy- I bought all this for you! OH

and heres som pure caffein! srry Howl. I know how much you hate it when shes hyper but its funny!

everyone else: HERE HAVE PUMPKIN PIE! throws pie at everyone well I g2g

now bye! -giant bird comes and flies of with-

"Thank you!" (me)

"PUMPKIN PIE!!!" (everyone else)

"I want pumpkin pie!" (me)

"-splits half of pie in half and gives to gothgirl-" (gaara)

"Arigato Gaara-kun X3" (me)

From, Wildfire Warrior,

Sup Gothgirl.

Wow, this looks like fun.

Ok, on to the questions:

Howl:PROPOSE. NOW.

Hinata: Keep it up!

(Steals Kakashi's mask, french kisses Hinata and hugs gothgirl)

Bye! (Is hit by a lightning bolt and is gone.

"Hi –smiles-" (me)

"Ugh!! You all must wait until next chapter!!!" (howl)

"Th…thank you." (hinata)

"AAHHHH!!! MY MASK!!!! –olivia and aisuki chase him with a camera while he tries to hide his face-" (kakashi)

"-faints-" (hinata)

"Umm…Thanks for the hug? …HOLY CRAP KAKASHI'S MASK IS OFF!!! AFTER HIM!! –joins olivia and aisuki with a video camera-" (me)

-team seven also joins and so does everyone who wants to see kakashi's face-

"-stops- Good, all that running gave me time to put on my extra mask X3" (kakashi)

-everyone else anime falls-

From, -X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-,

Ok this is good so here some questions

1) How come you put Naruto in here instead of making another? O.O

2) Calcifer, how come you have a freakishly long tongue?

3) Howl are you less vain now?

4) Sophie do you ever wish that your hair was brown again?

5) Can I have Howl please? -evil laugh- I wan' him!

-X-Loner-X-Starlight-X-

P.S. computers are stupid...get Howl to fix it then give 'em to me!

"Because everyone wanted different "Naruto" characters here so I just put the whole cast on." (me)

"Cuz I'm a demon X3" (calcifer)

"Umm kinda." (howl)

"Sometimes." (sophie)

"Sorry but no. Howl is Sophie's." (me)

From, eijifan6654,

HIYA! Me again! Anywho...

Orochimaru: Just wondering about the Haku thing! He's one of my

Favorite Naruto guys, so...yeah...-sweartdrops-

Sasuke: I will kill you before you can lay a finger on Itachi-sama!

Haku: That didn't tell me anything!! -cries- But...Would you let me

Braid your hair?? It's so pretty!!

Hinata: Why haven't you told Naruto that you love him!? Everybody but

Him knows it! I think you should tell him! -smiles- I know you can!

Tenten: If you had to pick between Sasuke and Lee as your teammate, who

Would you choose?

Temari: Are you and Shikamaru going out yet!?!? You really should!!

Gai and Lee: -draws katana- SHUT UP WITH THE YOUTH! There is absolutely

NOTHING okay about wearing those awful green jumpsuits!! One: It creeps

Neji and Tenten out!! And me as well! And two: THERE IS NOTHING OKAY ABOUT BEING A COMPULSIVE MORNING PERSON!

-sighs- Now that that's outta my system...

Sasori: I have a friend who absolutely loves you, and I think you're

Really cool myself...But I have to ask, why did you turn yourself into a puppet!?

Well...That's all...I guess...Ja ne!! -RUN AWAY! XD -

"Umm…ok." (orochimaru)

"Grrrr…ITCHII WILL DIE A PAINFULL DEA-bonk-" (sasuke)

"-holding katana- Ok, he'll be out for a while so we have peace." (me)

"Peace…?" (howl)

"Sorry…Umm I guess you could." (haku)

"BUT YOUTH IS W-bonk-" (lee, gai)

"-puts katana away- Ok, even more peace now." (me)

"Thank you. Umm…you know I really don't know. I was bored I guess…" (sasori)

From, Saya3427,

Darn its ending...T.T POR QUE?!?!?-ahem-

Goth-girl:Did u hear about da Naruto movie??If so r u gonna watch it??

Howl:is ur last name Pendragon (cool name) or... (') i forgot the

Other last name heh heh...

Markl:Do you know the waffel song?ROFL!!

Cookies to every one -still laughing bout da waffel thing-

"THAT MOVIE IS NOW ON MY FAV MOVIES LIST!!!!!" (me)

"SAME!!!" (olivia)

"Neither of them. I just made that up to keep my identity a secret." (howl)

"I love that song XD!!" (markl)

"COOKIES!!!!!!! –nibbles on cookies-" (everyone who loves cookies)

From, Guardian's Robot,

appears in blast of fire

crushes gothgirl-whatsits skull till eyes only left over

(all howl castle gang)

if you had one super power ,besides magic, what and why.

kills naruto by uniting plate mailed fist to his mis-be-gotten

face till bursts through other side

dissappears in a shine of platemailed demon glory whilst laughing o-so-evilly

"-come back to life slowly- -shadow over eyes- So, you wanna play evil games huh?" (me)

"Now you did it." (aisuki)

"-brings naruto back to life-" (me)

"What the hell dude??!!" (naruto)

"-brings guardian's robot back- -twists neck around all the way and you hear cracking sound- -stuffs knife into guardian's arm and cuts skin off- -smashes head against wall and the one side smashes and guardian's chaw drops to the floor- I can be evil too…" (me)

"-takes several steps away from gothgirl-" (everyone else)

From, Natalie Kazuki Benford,

Hiya! Sorry for not reveiwing on the last chapter I got hit by a car

T-T I blackmailed my brother into writing this for me because my arm is broken heh heh!

Gothgirl - Yesh i am the Nat who loves Yoai! and I wana say that mpreg

Was AWESOME!

Tobi - When your done with this come live with me okay??

Everyone there - Out of all the Naruto and HMC cast who would you all

Most want to date??

BYE! -Throws cookies at everyone then runs of into the distance waving

My GaaNAru flag!!-

P.S. Sorry about my Sister's strange behavoir and think its side

affects of her medication...

"GIVE ME THAT FLAG!!! –chases Natalie-" (me)

"-.-'" (everyone else but gaara and naruto)

"Ewww…" (gaara, naruto)

"Did you _really_ get hit by a car?" (olivia)

"Weird, my dad got hit in the neck by a punk. T.T don't worry he's gonna be ok." (me)

"Umm…Ok X3" (tobi)

**(because there are so many people here, can you please just sum up what you know about the casts to answer that for yourself?)**

From, q8iya (again),

hi!

well since this is the last ch. with ques. im going to say...

HRH Prince Justin..aka.. peniguin911's beu..: I'm sorry - puppy dog

eyes- ...you'll make a great boyfriend...-sniff sniff-

Sophie: i'll miss u ...:D hope u have a great life with howl..

Howl: i'll miss u too ... : D

Heen: Pftts pftts pFtS ( i think u should go back to living with

sulliman cuz she misses u and promises to be good from now on..)

Sulliman: Isn't that right... - forced smile-

Calcifer: You better invite me to your wedding with Kiki..:D

Kiki: ur soo adorable...:D

Witch of the Waste: U better go to rehab if u ever want to get a great

guy..

Gothgirl: thak u so much for writing this fanfic... i love it... an

Extra 15,0 kg's of suger :D

Olivia: Thanx for hosting the fanfic when gothgirl goes a little

cuckoo...no

offense gothgirl...:D -smiles sweetly-

All u naruto characters: I don't really know u ..sorry.. but i'll miss

u...:D

Markl: u r soo cute..:D... but don't worry i won't come creeping in the

Night and steal u while ur sleeping like i heard some other fangirls

saying... but u don't have anything to worry about u have Readerfreak10 to protect u..:D

well sorry if i forgot anyone...-tears welling up- i'll miss u .

:...bye..

-apparates back to Hogsmeade-

"I forgive you." (justin)

"Thank you. I'll miss you too." (sophie)

"Sure." (howl)

"-hits howl in the head-" (me)

"Pffss (maybe…)" (heen)

"He's a good dog…" (sulliman)

"Sure X3" (calcifer)

"Thank you –smiles-" (kiki)

"…?" (witch of the waste)

"Your welcome X3 and thanks for the sugar!" (me)

"Ha ha, no prob." (olivia)

"Bye byes." (naruto cast)

"Umm…Thank you?" (markl)

"Bye! –waves goodbye-" (everyone)

From, SecretUnderSeaDragon,

OMG i love this story, but i havn't been able to think of questions so

I havn't reveiwed yet, but now i am! and i have questions!

Markl: in the movie why do you always say "is Howl dead?" whenever he's

knocked out?

witch of the waste: what's with you and saying "nice doggy" and "what a

pretty fire?" all the time? it freaks me out...

Howl: random question, but i gotta know. are you a good drawer? and if

You don't propose to Sophie i'm gonna hurt you D

Sophie: will you help me hurt Howl if he doesn't propose to you? XD and

on a totally different subject, one of my friends pointed out that if i were drawn as an anime character, i would look almost exactly like you when you had brown hair. creepy huh?

calcifer: you rock! i made a cool sculpture of you for a b-day gift for

my friend, who thinks you're totally awesome.

sorry naruto pplz, i dont have any questions for you guys, but here,

you guys can all share the rest of my icecream!! throws an almost empty icecream bowl towards them have fun!

uhh, thats all i got, have a good time when gothgirl lets you guys off

the hook! poofs away

"Cuz I'm worried about him." (markl)

"…I don't know." (witch of the waste)

"No." (howl)

"I am!!" (me, olivia)

"They really are good anime drawers." (aisuki)

"Huh…that is kinda creepy…And sure, why not XD!" (sophie)

"Kewl X3 Thanks." (calcifer)

-all naruto characters start killing each other to get to the icecream-

From, Ragnarok Productions,

sniffles ah, the last chapter of questions. So, I guess this is

goodbye. sigh here are my final questions and comments:

Gothgirl: INVADER ZIM IS SO COOL! I'm writing a fanfic about it. Lol,

Kiki possessed my OC's computer system in it.

Calcifer: You can come and live with Kiki if you want.

Sophie: Do you like beavers?

Howl: Can I touch your hair?

Markl: -grins like a moron-

Everyone but gothgirl: YOU ARE SO DOOMED! -gives gothgirl a katana

Cleaning and sharpening kit, THREE MILLION POUNDS OF SUGAR AND EIGHT HUNDRED AND SEVEN GAALONS OF COFFEE- I'll come to your funerals!

Buh bye! -cackles maniaclly while fading into nothingness-

"Invader Zim pwns XD." (me)

"Sure!" (calcifer)

"Yay!!" (kiki)

"Beavers are cool." (sophie)

"Ummm…ok?" (howl)

"-grins equally moronish-" (markl)

"That's not good…" (aisuki)

"Yayz!! Thank you!! Hmm…I'm really running out of space in my sugar and katana vaults…" (me)

From, Readerfreak10,

markl:sure

justin:FEAR ME GR

sophie: will you adopt markl?

howl: stop being a wuss beforei get my spoon.

sophie:do you wnat children? how many?

calcifer: can wosh upon your star?

gothgirl: where did the blood come from?

kakashi: i luv you

"Wait, sure to what? I forget T.T" (markl)

"-.-'" (everyone else)

"…" (justin)

"If he wants me to…" (sophie)

"-backs away-" (howl)

"Yes. One boy, and one girl." (sophie)

"Wosh? Did you mean another word cuz I have no idea what you're asking." (calcifer)

"Weren't you reading the story? Sheesh! Read the story and the blood will show it's face." (me)

"X3" (kakashi)

From, Kairi Uzeniba,

Aw, it's almost over! Ask questions!

Gothgirl: Enough sugar to fill a house for you, and enough coffee to

fill the Grand Canyon. What's your favorite cheese?

Howl: What your favorite cheese?

Sophie: What you favorite cheese?

Calcifur: Have you ever pulled pranks on people by istting in their

Fireplace and then talking?

Markl: Same as Sophie.

Heen: Pftss Pftsts!! (i love you so much)

Naruto: Dattebayo!

Orochimaru: You know think Kabuto is sexy...either him or Kimimaro. Or

both!

Tobi: Hello Dr. Lolipop.

Itachi: You have mental disabilities. Are you aware of this?

Sasuke: Please take this opprotunity to kill Sucker and Ino if they

haven't bled to death already. Thank you.

That's all I can think of...

Ja ne!

-jumps on a UFO-

"Yayz! Thank you! And my favorite cheese is mozzarella." (me)

"American cheese." (howl)

"Swiss." (sophie)

"-flash backing- Heh heh…" (calcifer)

"I guess that's a yes…" (olivia)

"I like cheddar!" (markl)

"Pffss pffttt(ah yes, good to have fans X3)" (heen)

"Dattebayo!" (naruto)

"T.T please stop." (orochimaru)

"Just admit it!!" (me, olivia,)

"I like lollipops X3!!" (tobi)

"Yea, I kinda figured that after I killed my whole clan…" (itachi)

"-waiting for sasuke- …Good thing I knocked him out XD!!" (me)

"-knocked out-" (sasuke)

From, nani20,

Howl you now how you told everyone you had pink hair. I'm sorry but  
that was halarious. I told my brother and he burst out laughing. Hey, from now  
on i'm going to call you Pinky. any hoo.

Turnip head/prince: ever think about  
murdering Howl since he has your true love?

Howl: Did you once get so drunk that you did it with a 13 year old?

Sophie: Are you still a virgin? And  
don't blame me for these question's. My friend Joe wants to know. And so do  
I. Some what.

Howl heres a song for you, too.  
Pinky Pinky that's his name. Pink hair is what he wears!! And every  
one laugh your heart out. Cuz theres more coming

"T.T" (howl)

"Hmm...nope, I have a girlfriend now X3" (justin)

"No, I only drink when I'm depressed." (howl)

"I am now." (sophie)

"Oh good." (howl)

"LET'S NOT MAKE THIS A PERVERTED STORY!!!" (me)

"T.T" (howl)

From, peniguin911 (again),

justin ill come pick you up next time she updates

quats:

kankuro:this is my naruto puppet

person:oh thats not so bad

kankuro:my american naruto puppet

puppet:beleive it beleive it

person:ah!

kabuto:you belong with shizune

orochimaru:u suck go die

sasuke:u belong with...um

ino pig ans suckera:GET OVER SASUKE HE HATES U AND UR AS FLAT AS A TEN

YR OLD BOY(yes thats from naruto abriged)

gothgirl:ur the best thanks for giving me justin and kill oro for me

thanks(kisses justin then walks away)

"HAHA!! I love that part!! Go Naruto Abridged!!" (me)

"X3" (kabuto)

"T.T" (orochihomo-I mean orochimaru)

"WAAAAA!!!" (ino, sakura)

"Thank you! –thumbs up- And no prob! –pulls out katana and starts chasing oro-" (me)

"Hey stop it!!!" (orochimaru)

"Ah yer not worth it…_I'll kill him when I'm hyper…"_ (me)

"-crying- END OF LAST CHAPTER WITH QUESTIONS!!!!" (olivia)

"WWAAAA!!!" (aisuki)

"Wait! Let's not forget the truth or dare fic!!" (me)

"WOOT!!!" (everyone who liked the questions fic)

"UGH!!!!" (everyone who hated the questions fic)

"Ok peoples, next chapter a lot is going on. We've got my devouring of the sugar and coffee with my katana, we've got Itachi and Sasuke's battle, _that this with Deidara-san..._and anything else we can dish out X3 And if you have a good idea for the last chapter please tell me. Ok so review! …But not with questions –sniff- And look out for the truth or dare fic!!" (me)

"Bye Bye!!! –waves-" (everyone)


	27. AN

I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't been able to update the next chapter. I've been tied down with school work. I promise that I'll get it in soon. Please keep reading!!


	28. LAST CHAPTER TT!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR AISUKI, HIKEN, RIN, KIN, AND DOSHIN!!!!

-start-

"YA YA YAYAYAYA YAAAA YAYA YAYAYAYAYAYAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY YAYAYAYA BOOYAAA!!!!!!" (me, olivia, aisuki, every other hyper girl)

"Speak Japanese, speak Japanese, speak Japanese, or DIE!!!" (me)

"YAAAA YAYAYAYAY AYAYAY BOOYAA!!!!!!" (hyper girls)

"Speak Japanese." (me)

"Speak Japanese!" (other girls)

"Speak Japanese." (me)

"SPEAK JAPANESE OR DIEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (every hyper girl)

-all boys in room stare-

"-whispers to guys- I think we're in trouble…" (howl)

-all guys nod-

"Konnichi wa everyone!!!" (me)

"We're sad to say that this is the last chapter…" (olivia)

-everyone who liked fic cries, everyone who didn't cheers-

"But there's a truth or dare fic after this!!" (me)

-everyone who liked fic cheers, everyone who didn't cries-

"We also have some special guests today! Please welcome Edward and Alphonse Elric from 'Full Metal Alchemist'!! –points to elric brothers-" (me)

"Umm hello…" (ed)

"Nii-san, how did we get here?" (al)

"I…I don't know…" (ed)

"-quickly throws away hypnotizer- So, Ed and Al will be here and helping out at our party!!" (me)

"We will?" (ed)

"Yes shorty." (me)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SHORT TO HOST A PARTY??!!" (ed)

"Nii-san!! She didn't say that!! –holding back vicious ed-" (al)

"XP" (me)

"Ok Ed-san, calm down. Merani-chan, how about you list off what's gonna happen today?" (aisuki)

"Alright X3!! Well, anything can happen!! But our schedule is that I eat sugar and drink coffee provided by our readers. Then Sasgay- I mean Sasuke and Itachi will fight!! And we might have some other fights." (me)

"WOOT!!!" (everyone excited about party)

-howl tries to slip outside unnoticed-

"-grabs howl- Come on Howl, let's have some fun!!" (sophie)

"Ugh…Alright Sophie…" (howl)

"SO LET'S PARTY!!!!! –pushes button and Japanese Karaoke/Dance/Bar/anything party like appears in room-" (me)

"WAIT!! Where am I gonna fight Itachi??!! –foaming-" (sasuke)

"Don't make me call the Funny Farm… -opens door and big dojo is inside- All fights shall be held here!!" (me)

"So let's get started!" (olivia)

"-goes over to radio and turns on. Japanese song turns on-"(aisuki)

-everyone who's hyper dances-

"Heh heh heh….-goes over to sugar vault-" (me)

"This early?!" (olivia)

"Might as well! –opens and pulls out bag of sugar-" (me)

-howl sees and attempts to run. Is stopped by a boy with black hair with a red streak wearing black clothes and chains on the jeans-

"Who the hell are you??!!" (howl)

"Merani-chan told me and the other guys to come over. –walks in. three other guys wearing black come in. one guy has silver hair down to his shoulders. Other two are twins with blonde hair with black streaks-"(hiken)

"-is about to eat sugar but sees guys- Hiken-kun!" (me)

"Hey Merani-chan!" (hiken)

"Hi!" (doshin –guy with silver hair-)

"What's up!?" (Rin, Kin –twins-)

"Who are these guys?" (howl)

"They're Cold Sore, a Japanese metal band X3" (me)

"o.O" (howl)

"Can we set up?" (hiken)

"Sure, the stage is over there." (me)

"Are they playing?" (howl)

"Of course silly!!" (me)

"…Well what do they play?" (howl)

"Songs that I choose for them that are my favs that they did not write X3! I also have Blood Tear, Crazy Random Girls, Riku-chan, and Twins of Torture. They all have their own style of music that they did not write X3" (me)

"-.-' " (howl)

"But I still like them!" (olivia)

"Hiken is hot –drools-" (me)

"But you were the one who drew him and made him an anime character…" (olivia)

"Why I made him hot X3" (me)

"-.-" (olivia)

"But still, Gaara-kun is the only one for me….because I don't have a real boyfriend...-hugs gaara. goes back to sugar-" (me)

"DUCK AND COVER!!! GOTHGIRL IS EATING SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (howl)

-everyone who is afraid of gothgirl runs away, everyone else keeps dancing-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (me)

"Too late, she already ate it all." (olivia)

"She sounds like Mion…Shion…Mion…o.O….When she laughs." (aisuki)

"She's been watching Higurashi no Naku Koro ni too much." (olivia)

"-nods-" (aisuki)

"HAHAHAH!!!! –pulls out katana and runs around- HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!2!!!" (me)

"Ok, so, I'm gonna go check on Cold Sore –runs away-" (olivia)

"And I'm gonna go see about some more special guests. –runs away-" (aisuki)

"Nii-san, what are we supposed to be doing?" (al)

"I don't know Al…-looks at dance floor- WTF??!!" (ed)

-gothgirl is running in circles with katana-

"Maybe we should leave…" (ed)

"I don't see the exit…" (al)

-wall paper corner peals off revealing corner of exit door. Olivia quickly tapes it back on-

"-shadow over eyes- Howl…" (me)

"I'm dead now aren't I?" (howl)

"Well, she's hyper, she has a katana, she's been waiting all this fic to torture you…So yeah, you're pretty dead." (markl)

"-swings katana at howl but he dodges- GET BACK HERE!!!" (me)

"HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!!! –running for life-" (howl)

"Where's the ramen?" (naruto)

"We're saving the ramen for dinner." (olivia)

"T.T" (naruto)

"Hey Naruto, have you ever had a pixie stick?" (olivia)

"No, what's that?" (naruto)

"-stuffs pixie stick in naruto's mouth-" (olivia)

"YUMM!!! I like it!! …But not as much as ramen… -walks away with handful of pixie sticks-" (naruto)

"What have I done…?" (olivia)

"PEOPLE!!! Alright, let's get started!! Cold Sore is gonna play!!" (aisuki)

-everyone claps- -hiken is on the microphone, doshin is on an electric guitar, kin is on base, and rin is on drums-

"What are they playing?" (howl)

"What's Up People by Maximum the Hormone." (olivia)

"Isn't that the second opening to Death Note?" (sophie)

"Yep." (aisuki)

Doshin, Rin, Kin: -starts playing-

Hiken: (whisper) It's always been this to free all this pain, it's always been this to free all this pain. **(this is just a guess because what they whisper at the beginning isn't in the lyrics)**

All: -screams-

Hiken: Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? Ningen

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai

Hiken: uramini wana dare down?

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up uanzai ippai

Hiken: Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ikiru imi tsumaranka?  
Ikiru imi tsumaranka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri okarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? Ningen

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai

Hiken: uramini wana dare down?

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up uanzai ippai

Hiken: Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Hey hey ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Onorera eien ningen f-cker  
Ah ningen...

Doshin: Bunmei yande huantei  
Mirai ha sukuwaren white house  
Zensekai ni warning!!  
Issaigassai ni kaikaku life

Hiken: Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Benribenri banzai benribenri banzai  
Benribenri banzai ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? ningen  
Hora biribiri ikarasuka? biribiri ikarasuka?  
Biribiri ikarasuka? Ningen

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up fuanzai ippai

Hiken: Hiken: uramini wana dare down?

Doshin: (scream) What's up fuanzai ippai  
Hanzai kienai towani  
What's up uanzai ippai

Hiken: Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Hey hey ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Onorera eien ningen f-cker  
Wameku saga  
Henken inken ningen  
(scream) Kusoda ugokidase ore fight

Rin, Kin: Suteki na seisai no kiba kara  
Tenteki no sonzai wo tatsu  
Tenkeiteki na mesaki no yoku kara  
Change dekinai koku  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou  
Manuke boke no sensouron hibou ni kenasou

Hiken: Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ah ningen sucker ah nigen ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Hey hey ningen f-cker?  
Hey hey ningen sucker!! Onorera eien ningen f-cker

All: (high pitched scream) What's up people?

-lots of random screaming and banging on the drums and guitar playing and hiken is screaming his ass off-

Hiken: -screaming, then when music stops he coughs-

"…" (everyone)

"-claps very hyperly-" (me)

"-claps and cheers-" (everyone)

"Thank you! All credit for the song goes to Maximum the Hormone and Death Note!" (hiken)

"That was…actually very good…" (howl)

"Yes X3" (me)

"-sees gothgirl and realizes that she is still on hyper mode with katana- HOLY CRAP!!! –runs away…again-" (howl)

"Heehee –chases howl swinging katana at him-" (me)

"-stops gothgirl- OI!! When the hell am I gonna fight Itachi??!!" (sasuke)

"FINE!! –takes itachi and sasuke to fighting area-" (me)

"OI EVERYBODY!!! ITACHI-SAN IS GONNA BEAT SASUKE'S ASS!!!!" (me)

-everybody comes over and sits down to watch-

"Popcorn? –offers popcorn-" (gaara)

"Thank you Gaara-kun X3 –takes popcorn-" (me)

-other people take some popcorn-

-olivia randomly pulls a movie screen cover thingy in front of the audience so that it appears that we're all watching a movie-

"It's time for me to finish you!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"You can try," Itachi answered. "But you _still _don't have enough hatred."

You could feel Sasuke's anger in the air. He threw several shiriken at Itachi and followed behind them, ready to punch. Itachi just stood there, staring at his little brother. This only made Sasuke angrier and while he was running he pulled out a kunai so that his punch would be more painful. Before he could get to his brother, Itachi flipped the shiriken away and opened his eyes.

"Mangekyou sharingan," his eyes became a pure weapon. **(sorry if I spelled that wrong –sweatdrop-)**

_Not again… _Soon Sasuke was trapped in Itachi's world, black and unforgiving. He was in his old home, where his family was slaughtered by Itachi. _This scene again?!_

"Now little brother, this time it won't just be Mother and Father," Itachi's voice came from no where. Sasuke then saw himself killing everyone, in the same way as his brother. Then itachi killing him.

"NOOO!!!" Sasuke couldn't take it. _How does he keep getting me with this…?_ Even angrier than before, Sasuke stopped screaming and breathed deeply. He closed his eyes.

Itachi noticed this and stopped. They were back in the real world. "What a little…" Itachi was getting the feeling that Sasuke _had_ gotten stronger. "So brother, you are not phased by my jutsu anymore? I still have ways of breaking you."

"I'd like to see you try them!" Sasuke thrust his arms down and gathered his chakra. "Chidori!!" He ran towards Itachi at full speed. His brother ran at him with only his strength. They got closer and pulled their arms back, ready to hit.

"PAUSE!!!" (me)

-sasuke and itachi stop right before they hit-

"WHAT THE HELL??!!" (sasuke)

"Sorry, but we have to have _some_ kind of cliff hanger so that the readers will want to read the truth or dare fic X3" (me) **(MWAHAHAHHA!!! I'm so evil X3)**

"God I hate you… -walks away-" (sasuke)

"YAY SASUKE-KUN!!! YOU WERE SO BRAVE!!!!" (ino, sakura)

"-hits ino pig and suckura in the head with a baseball bat and they get knocked out- That outa do it. (olivia)

"Hey Hinata, you wanna get some ramen with me?" (naruto)

"S…s…sure N…naruto-kun…-blush. Almost faints but gets over her fear-" (hinata)

"Awwwwww!" (all Naru/Hina fans)

"-sniffs- I smell fear… -turns towards howl who is creeping away-" (me)

"You can smell fear?" (markl)

"Yep X3" (me)

"What's it smell like?" (markl)

"…It's a little minty. –starts following howl-" (me)

"-stops gothgirl- Merani-chan, we're running out of time…" (olivia)

"WHAT??!! But we just started!!" (me)

"I know, but if we want to have a truth or dare fic we can't make this last chapter too long." (olivia)

"Well that sucks -.-' How much time do we have?" (me)

"Time enough for one more song." (olivia)

"Awwwww T.T Alright. –turns to Cold Sore- Guys! Play Mama ok?!" (me)

"But not all the readers like that song!" (hiken)

"I DON'T CARE!!! Since we just got done with Halloween it's an ok song." (me)

"Fine fine…" (hiken)

Doshin: -starts playing two notes on guitar-

Hiken: -quietly- Mama, we all go to hell…mama we all go to hell…I'm writing, this letter, and wishing, you well…mama we all go to hell… -louder- Oh well now mama, we're all gonna die…mama we're all gonna die! Stop asking, me questions, I'd hate to see you cry! Mama, we're all gonna die!

All: And when we go don't blame us yeah! We'll let the fires just bathe us yeah! You made us oh so famous, we'll, never let you go! And when you go don't return to me my love.

Hiken: -quietly- Mama we're all full of lies…mama we're meant for the flies…and right now, they're building, a coffin, your size…mama we're all full of lies… -louder- Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue! You should've raised a baby girl (with doshin) I should have been a better son! (just hiken) If you could coddle the infection (with doshin) they can amputate at once (just hiken) You should've been, I could have been a better son!

All: And when we go don't blame us yeah! We'll let the fires just bathe us yeah! You made us all so famous, we'll, never let you go!

Hiken: She said: you ain't no son of mine, for what you've done they're gonna find, a place for you and just you mind, your manners when you go! And when you go don't return to me my love, that's right… -louder- Mama, we all go to hell! Mama we all go to hell! It's really, quite pleasant, except for the smell! Mama, we all go to hell!!

Kin: Two, three four!!

Hiken: Mama, mama, mama…Mama…mama, mama, mama, ma

Girl in background: -quietly- And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song…

Hiken: -louder- But there's shit that I've done with this f-ck of a gun, you would cry out you're eyes all along!

All: We're damned after all! Through fortune flame we fall, and if you can stay then I'll show you the way, to return from the ashes you call! We all carry on! When our brothers in arms are gone! So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die, and return from the ashes you call!

Hiken: Ma, ma, ma!

Girl in background: -crying-

-music stops-

"-cheers-" (everyone)

"Thanks again! All credit to the song goes to My Chemical Romance!" (hiken)

"I love that song X3" (me)

"Would I be save if I asked why?" (howl)

"No you wouldn't X3 –chases howl with katana-" (me)

"I DON'T WANNA DO THE TRUTH OR DARE FIC!! –running-" (howl)

"Well too bad cuz you are. Ok, so we thank you all so very much for reading and asking throughout our strange and demented adventure." (olivia)

"But we're sorry to say that this is the end T.T" (aisuki)

"But there's the truth or dare fic! So look forward to that! All the same characters will be there, unless of course Justin's new girlfriend doesn't want him to go. And I'll also put in some special request characters! Only if I know that show's characters -.- And if you all would like, I can keep Ed and Al too! Then there's the end of Sasuke and Itachi's battle. I'm sorry that me and Gaara-kun didn't get a chance to get back at Deidara T.T I couldn't find any tarantulas!" (me)

"Tarantulas…un…?" (deidara)

"But we'll do that next fic ok! So read the next one or you'll be sorry!" (me)

"Bye!! –waves-" (everyone)

WWW

Thanks for reading X3 I'm sad that this is over but I'll make sure to have the next fic up soon! And if there's anything you'd like to see next, or want to give advise on, go ahead and tell me in ur review! See ya!


End file.
